


He found her stories

by Wasitadream



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 81,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler was your average fan-fiction writer, until the subject of many of her stories found hers and read them before contacting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my re-write of Chapter one after loosing it. I know it isn't exactly as I originally wrote it, but it will have to do. Thank you so much for reading.

Skyler was not your typical 32 year old, she still felt like she was 24 and was still trying to find her way. She had been engaged twice, only to feel like she was loosing herself in the relationship and breaking it off. She had spent her whole life trying to figure out who she really was, and she wasn't going to end up with someone who didn't like her exactly how she was. In the same sense, she felt that it would be unfair to the guys to tied to her if she wasn't sure if she could be truly happy.

She came home from work, and like most days she started a little dinner, then sat down at her laptop to open emails and to write. She had found fanfictions as a fun way to live in an imaginary world for a little part of her day. One day she decided to try her hand at it, she had always loved writing, and reading, so it just seemed a natural way for her express herself. She soon had a story in her head that she had to get onto paper so to speak, and she started typing away. It was about one of her favorite people, someone she admired, not only for his looks but for his works outside of his career. He was kind, genuine, caring and so many other things. Within a week she had written five chapters and had ten loyal readers and reviews. She did her best to reply to each review, and soon had one that made her feel like she had reached someone like herself.

_I adore this cute little story, as you put it, about Mr. Hiddleston. Do you know him personally? You seem to know so many things about him, and have his mannerisms right. I hope you continue writing these adventures about him, they are rather enjoyable._

_Thank you so much for your review. No, I do not know him personally, although I wish I did. He is quite an inspirational person. I know that it all could be for the cameras, but I feel he isn't any different away from the spot light. Are you a writer as well?_

_No, I am not a writer, just a connoisseur of sorts. I think you are correct in saying that he is the same in front of the camera as he is away from it._

Skyler went on to write more that evening, feeling rather happy that people were liking her silly little idea. The next day came as usual, and once she got home from the gym, she sat down to write a little more. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she had an inbox from her fan.

_Lady of the Pen,_

_I am so pleased that you felt the need to share your story, I had started to feel that kindred souls like ours had all faded away. I see now that there are other like-minded people still in the world and it gives me new-found hope. I will give you a small token of my appreciation in the form of a sonnet._

_Thank you,_

_Man of Tragedy_

_From off a hill whose concave womb reworded_  
 _A plaintful story from a sist'ring vale,_  
 _My spirits t'attend this double voice accorded,_  
 _And down I laid to list the sad-tuned tale,_  
 _Ere long espied a fickle maid full pale,_  
 _Tearing of papers, breaking rings atwain,_  
 _Storming her world with sorrow's wind and rain._

Skyler sat and read his letter twice and she couldn't stop smiling. She quickly responded for fear if she waited she would talk herself out of it.

_Man of Tragedy,_

_I too had long since abandoned hope that there were still romantics out there. I think you should really try your hand at writing, you do so eloquently. I have hope too, that one day I will find someone who can offer me the things that I desire, not of wealth or objects, but of romance and love everlasting, these are the luxuries I yearn for. I live in a place where chivalry and romance gave way to disrespect and selfish thinking, thank you for letting me know that I am not the only one looking. I will return you the next stanza of your sonnet in thanks for your kind words._

_Your Truly,_

_Lady of the Pen_

_Upon her head a platted hive of straw,_  
 _Which fortified her visage from the sun,_  
 _Whereon the thought might think sometime it saw_  
 _The carcase of a beauty spent and done._  
 _Time had not scythed all that youth begun,_  
 _Nor youth all quit, but spite of heaven's fell rage_  
 _Some beauty peeped through lattice of seared age._

She hit send and then panicked, what if she misspelled something, should she have sent that stanza, what if he wasn't a he. Her mind raced and soon she just turned on some music and relaxed. She figured that she wouldn't hear from him again and got read for bed. The next day after work when Skyler got home she was pleasantly surprised he had sent her another message. They wrote back and forth for a month before one day he included his phone number and asked her to text him, saying his schedule was hectic, and this way he could talk to her more often. She was unsure, but soon found herself punching in his number as well as a simple message.

_Hello, you asked me to text you?_

_I'm sorry, but who would this be?_

_Lady of the Pen_

_OH, yes, hello. I feel ashamed that I have never asked your name._

_No worries, I didn't ask either, I am Skyler by the way._

_You can call me Tom. How are you?_

_I'm good, how about you?this isn't a bad time is it?_

_For you, never. I'm well. How is work?_

_the same, and you? Still working with a crazy schedule?_

_I am, but I almost always carry my mobile with me so it is much easier to reach me this way._

They continued texting nearly everyday and soon she gotten quite fond of him, but hoped it wasn't just someone messing with her head. She would hate to have this amazing person break her heart and dreams of ever finding that special someone into a billion pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyler and Tom had texted for two weeks, each learning more and more about each other. Skyler found herself really wanting to know everything about him. She had known him for only six weeks before one day her phone just rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Skyler. This is Tom." Skyler stopped what she was doing, and starting dancing in place as she heard his absurdly sexy voice. 

"Oh, hey. It certainly is nice to hear your voice finally." She giggled nervously.

"Same here. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to call. I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding me? I have been dying to hear your voice since day one."

"Well, you weren't the only one then. So, tell me, you aren't busy are you?"

"No, not really, I was just putting some makeup on, I do have a costume party to go to tonight, but I have a few hours before I need to be ready." 

"Oh, and what are you going as?" Tom chuckled slightly as he heard her say damn under her breath.

"Well, as I have told you, I'm not a shy girl. So with that being said, I am going with my friend Emma and I am going as her, um, submissive."

"Oh, I see. So, are you and her a couple."

"A couple, No. I mean she would be all for it, but I'm so....well alright, let's be honest, I definitely like men better." There was a long pause on the line.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I know I can be a little too blunt at times. God I feel like a total ass now. Um, are you still there?"

"Yes, and don't be sorry, I was just trying to decide how one would dress as a submissive."

"Well, however Emma wants me to dress." Tom let out a small chuckle before continuing.

"I see, and do you have any idea as to what she would want."

"Probably something leather and tight, but honestly there is no telling."

"That sounds delightful, perhaps you can send me a picture when your all ready."

"Oh, now listen to you Tom, naughty boy. What would I get in return?"

"Well, if you send me a selfie, I will send you one. Kind of an even exchange, how does that sound."

"So, If you get one of me in my panties, I get one of you in your pants?"

"Well yes, that is the deal." He heard Skyler's evil laugh at the other end of the line and wondered how much of her he would be seeing.

They talked for a while longer, then Skyler let him know Emma had arrived and that she would text him later. Tom was sad to hear she had to go, but he was dying to know what kind of picture he would end up with. 

"Sky, hey sweetheart, look what I brought for my pet to wear tonight."

"M, your so bad. You think my pastey white behind will look good in that?" Skyler walked over and looked at what M had brought for her to wear. She eyed the ensemble up cautiously before turning her attention back to Emma, M for short.

"Sky, trust me, I would never put you in anything that you look bad in, beside, you go to the gym four days a week for a reason, show off that ass."

"Look, I just don't want all the little kids to see me half naked as we pass out candy."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we got out of candy duty this year?" Skyler and Emma went to Quiller Fontaine's Halloween costume party every year, for the past 7 years, and they would often switch off with Quiller and his girlfriend or friend, depending of his relationship status, for passing out candy to all the trick or treaters. 

"What? How?" M dark red painted lips turned up slightly as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you know that guy Stewart I introduced you last year?" Skyler nodded, of course she knew Steward, Emma tried to set them up together. "I asked him if he could take over tonight so that I can keep you inside. Then I offered him something he's been wanting." Sky gave M a look that would kill before Emma held her hands up.

"Sky, his band is playing tonight starting at 10, he wanted to know if you would come up and sings a song or two." Skyler took a deep cleansing breath. 

"M, I don't like to sing in front of people. In front of your dog is one thing, other people, NO" 

"You did fine this summer at the birthday party Stewart had."

"I was drunk, like nearly fall down drunk."

"I guess your drinking tonight and we are taking a cab home." Skyler just shook her head as she headed to go get dressed. She sat on the bed, then laid out the outfit perfectly on the bed and snapped a photo of it. She sent the picture to Tom.

 _Would you want to see a girl in this?_ His response is almost immediate.

_Absolutely, Do I get a picture of that as well?_

_Maybe, only time will tell_

_  
_Skyler went ahead and got dressed into the soft black leather. She slid in the shorts, then she put the bra style top on, asking M to come in and help her with the straps that wove around her torso.

"Shorts and this top, I look like I stole part of Halle Berry's catwoman costume."

"Sky, you are smoken hot in that, and You can wear a jacket until we get there. I know it's cold, that's why we party inside sweetheart."

"Just help me with the collar." M came over and softly placed the leather collar on Skyler, as she finished buckling it, her fingertips ran over Skyler's shoulders softly.

"So tell me what your imaginary boyfriend said today. More poetry?"

"I'm beginning to think he's real M, he called today and that voice, good god I breathless listening to him." Emma turned her friend around.

"He sounds imaginary to me Sky, he recites poetry, and Shakespeare, he just knows what you want to hear. Just be cautious, please."

"Emma, I'm not stupid. Look he and I have a deal, a pic for a pic. If I send him a picture of me i get the some in return. So I figured I would send a basic pic and see what I get in return. Photography is my life remember, I will be able to spot a fake."

Both women finished getting ready and Emma decided to help her friend out. She pulled her into a spare bedroom that Skyler had converted into a work space. One wall was a deep red color and M had Skyler stand against it. Skyler knew what Emma was up to and she posed, looking like a meek submissive. Emma snapped a picture with Sky's phone and handed off for Skyler to look at. She smiled as she put her phone away, not wanting to send it just yet. 

They arrived at Quiller's house and went inside, enjoying the party. Skyler was happy Stewart was on candy duty for another hour, she would be able to enjoy the party with him hovering close to her, like an overprotective brother. Now Stew wanted to be anything but her brother, he was infatuated by her, but she just didn't see him in that light. He was sweet and caring, but it just never clicked for her. She had a few rounds in her by the time Stew came in and started getting his band ready. Once they had set up in the massive living room, they played a short set then Stew called for Skyler to join him. She stood just off the side, shaking her head no until Emma emptied her hands and pushed her towards the stage. Stew pulled her up with him and she smiled at the crowd of people. She hugged Stew as he whispered in her ear.

"We are set for you to sing two songs. I miss the misery and up in the air, alright." She pulled from his embrace and nodded. Skyler took a long swig of the beer he had brought up with him and then motioned for the band to start. She sang and teased Stew while on stage. While Skyler moved for the crowd, Emma decided to snoop on her friends phone. She saw that Sky hadn't sent Tom her picture, so she treated him to something better. She took a video of Skyler moving across the stage, stalking Stew, dropping to her knees in front of him, before arching her back, her body moving to the beat of the bass drum. It was only 17 seconds long, but Emma knew it was quite a sight so she went ahead and sent it to Sky's dear Tom. Skyler sang the second song, exiting the stage quickly once it was over. She walked over seeing Emma looking more guilty than usual.

"What, did I get you all hot and bothered while I was up there?"

"Maybe Sky, but I'm not the only one you got all worked up." Skyler turned to the stage, thinking Emma was referring to Stew. Emma then gave Skyler back her phone and then practically ran off. Skyler's heart sped up, realizing Emma had her phone. She knew her friend wouldn't hesitate to send the picture to Tom. She looked through the text that had been sent and then she headed upstairs and  found an empty room. She shut the door behind her, trying to block out the sounds from downstairs. She watched the video and sat down, her back pressed against the door. He had replied.

_I'm not sure I can match that video, would you want something else in return?_

Skyler decided to call him, tell him what happened. 

"Hello Darling."

"Tom, I am so sorry about that, Emma had my phone and she was being quite facetious."

"I rather enjoyed her video, but it is hard to see you."

"Give me just a second alright."

"Of course." Skyler pulled her phone away and took a deep breath. She scrolled through and sent him the photograph Emma had taken earlier that night. 

"Alright, you have a proper photo on it's way." He laughed quietly as he listened to her sound so different than she appeared on the video. He then let out an audible sigh after a second.

"Oh my goodness, you are a sight darling. As per our agreement I will make sure to sent you a photo shortly. Are you home already?"

"No I just found a quiet room to call you from. I wanted to clear up any misconstrued ideas about that video."

"Don't worry darling, it's a party I understand. I feel that you have been honest with me when we have spoken about our current situations."

"Alright, look I better get back downstairs or else M will think I left. I'll talk to you soon. Bye Tom"

"Goodbye darling"

Skyler headed back downstairs and found Emma, just then her phone dinged with an incoming text. She ran her finger over the icon and soon his messaged opened up and she though he was playing a cruel joke on her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Skyler woke up after a night of partying and looked at her phone. She didn't know what to do, her man of tragedy had sent her a photograph of Tom Hiddleston, the subject of many of her more erotic stories. She felt like such a fool for listening to him, for believing that whoever she had talked to was sincere with they had said. She hadn't text him since she received that photo. Part of her wanted it all to go away, the other part of her wanted to call whoever this was and demand an explanation. She looked at her watch and got up to shower. Soon she was getting ready to leave when her phone rang, she looked at it and sent it directly to voicemail. She drove to the gym and went to work.

She walked in and immediately Joey, the guy she usually worked out with, could see it in her eyes.

"Hey Sky, let me guess, you wanna kick out some aggression this morning."

"You know me well Joey. You may wanna suite up."

"Your tough, but I can handle you, let's go." Skyler and Joey walked into they gym and he had her at a punching bag, kicking and hitting releasing all that pinned up aggravation. Soon she was soaking wet and he waved her off.

"You need to hydrate and break. I'm not letting you drop on my watch. Tell me you at least feel better now."

"I do, and thanks Joey." Skyler went to the showers and cooled off before coming back out and drinking a bottle of water. Soon she said her goodbyes and headed to her car. She sat there for a minute before taking a deep breath and listening to the message he had left.

"Skyler, it's Tom. I hope your party went well last night. You can call or text me anytime you'd like. I hope to hear from you soon." Skyler felt the heat rise in her cheeks again and this time she didn't fight it, she dialed his number, looking at it for a moment before hitting send. Her stomach was doing flips and she felt ill. She almost hung up, but then his voice came across the line.

"Hello darling. How are you this morning?"

"Look, I don't know if your just doing this to get your kicks, but please stop. This is just sick, I mean flirting is one thing, but trying to pass yourself off as a famous actor who just happened to be someone I wrote about, well that is just too far."

"Skyler please, I'm not trying to pass myself off as anything."

"Right so you just accidentally sent me a picture of Tom Hiddleston."

"No, I did that on purpose, it's my picture."

"Oh yea, sure. Listen here jerk, just lose my number, I don't like being lied to, or having people fuck with my head." She choked out the last sentence between tears.

"Skyler, please let me prove to you that I am not playing game. Please, I want to show who you who I really am."

"How are you going to prove that you're not playing a game?"

"Can you video chat?"

"I am able, yes."

"Video chat with me, let me show you the truth."

"I don't know. I just don't know if I should trust you anymore."

"Five minutes, I promise that will be all I ask for. If at the end of those five minutes you are still unconvinced I will leave you in peace. Please give me a chance at redemption."

Skyler agreed to give him five minutes, against her better judgement. She told him she was at the gym, but was headed home and she would call him when she got there. Once she was home she sent him a message telling him her Skype name. Soon she had an incoming call and she reluctantly answered. The light was filtering in, lighting up her nicely where she sat on a chaise in her spare room. Where ever he was it was dark and the camera was having a hard time adjusting.

"Are you moving around the camera is dark and its eating away at your five minutes."

"Sorry darling, I am trying to get somewhere with a better light." Skyler sat there, looking at her phone and putting some music on as he got situated. Soon his camera adjusted to his now lighted room. Skyler sat in shock, hoping her mouth wasn't hanging open as his face appeared. She drew a breath and bit on her lip nervously.

"Tom, like that is really your name. And your really him, the Mr. Hiddleston. Loki incarnated walking the earth. Henry the fifth reincarnated."

"The one and only, I truly am Tom."

"Oh I am so sorry for doubting you. I was rather rude, can you forgive me. You have to imagine it was quite a shock last night, that photo you sent."

"Skyler,I forgive you and I understand. I was reluctant to tell you who I was, because I thought you would think it strange I was reading stories written about me." She smiled, and he looked her over as her smile lightened up the room.

"Tom, I don't pass judgement on people, I'm not one to do so. Hell if people wrote about me, I would read those stories too! Oh shit, you have read my stories." Her face was a deep crimson now and he beamed looking at her.

"Skyler, we are both adults here. I will say you wrote a range of different, scenarios."

"Well, I am quite eclectic and well-rounded." He watched as she pulled her long auburn hair into a high bun, biting on her bottom lip as she concentrated.

"So Tom, what happens now?" He looked at her now, his big blue eyes boring into her soul, she tried so hard not to just melt in front of him.

"I don't want to stop talking to you, I know that much."

"I don't want to stop either. But that leaves us in a weird predicament. I mean, we can just be friends right."

"I will be whatever you allow me to be. If I can speak candidly, I have grown rather fond of you." he heard her gasp and he tried to read her expression.

"Darling I meant it when I said I had given up on finding someone like you, and now that I have found you, I don't want to let go." Skyler looked him over, saw the emotion coming from his words.

"I will be honest with you then, I have started to develop feeling for you, but I don't know how strong they are yet. It hasn't been that long. So, if you are willing, I would like to continue talking to you."

"I would like that."

Skyler and Tom ended up chatting for a while, soon Tom had a dinner meeting to go to and he told Skyler he would text her later. She signed off Skype and took a deep breath trying to slow her heartbeat. She just realized that over the past six weeks she had flirted and teased Tom Hiddleston. She didn't know if life was even real now, she had to be dreaming, and if she was, she didn't want to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Skyler sat at her small kitchen table and worked on her laptop, editing some of the photos for a shoot she had done the day before. Skyler worked for a large magazine, editing photographs for the articles and most importantly the cover. She had gone to  college for photography as an art major, and now found herself as the senior art editor in charge of the more important features. She worked as a photographer doing boudoir sessions on the side for extra spending money to feed her addictions. She really wanted to be the one behind the camera, not in front of screen, but she still loved what she did. She was working on photograph that was a little dark, but she knew it was an easy fix, when her Skype rang. She accepted the call, but didn't open the window right away. She knew who was calling so she pulled up the editing software and saved her work as she answered.

"Hello. I'm saving my work so give me just a second, k."

"Take your time darling." She smiled hearing his voice and was fine tuning the photograph, listening to a playlist on her phone. She didn't realize she had starting singing softly as she was waiting for the file to save. Soon she minimized her work and saw Tom's eyes looking at her.

"Hey there handsome." 

"Hello Darling. Working hard?"

"Not at all. It's not work if you love it. So, how about you?"

"I was at the gym all day preparing for a role and I am quite sore now." 

"Oh, too bad I'm not closer, I have been known to give a great massage." 

"Actually, I just found out I will be doing an interview for your magazine and that includes a photo shoot."

"That is awesome, but they do those anywhere, and I just edit the photos, I don't get to take them." 

"You're in New York aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am upstate, not the city."

"Oh, I see, but either way I will be in New York for three days, maybe we can have dinner together." He could see the look in here eyes, she appeared calm, but her eyes were dancing. 

"I'd love that."

"Good, I will text you tomorrow when I get my schedule for next week and we will figure out when and where."

"Next week? You had to have known before now that you would be in New York next week." She looked him over as he gave her an innocent smile.

"Actually I had been told I was going to be going, but I didn't know when it would be until my agent told me this morning. I wanted to know when I would be there before telling you." She smiled at him and shook her head. 

They talked for a long time before singing off, Skyler working on her photograph and Tom getting some rest. The next day he sent her the time he would be available to meet her for dinner and she told him her schedule was clear. She then went to work searching for a dress to wear. She found one that she had to have and hoped it was something he would like. They made plans to meet at a very exclusive restaurant that Thursday evening and Skyler was already nervous thinking about it. Here she had talked to the man she fantasized about for nearly two months and now she was going to meet him face to face. The thought made her stomach tighten into a knot and it just kept getting worse as the days ticked by. She told him she was rather nervous and that she was afraid she was going to do something to embarrass herself and he told her not to worry, he already knew he liked her, so there was no need to feel the pressure to impress him, she had already done that. 

Thursday was dragging at work as she looked forward to her date. She was in her office working away at a recent photo shoot as a knock on her door frame startled her. She looked up to see Emma smiling at her.

"What are you doing here M?"

"Came by to check on ya, see how you were holding up?"

"What, you think that I've got myself worried sick about this date? Well your right, but I have calmed down a little." Her friend looked her over and then sat across the desk from her. 

"Sky, you will be fine. You already made quite an impression on him, I mean he has continued to talk to you for two months, remember that. He sought out you." Emma let those words sink as Sky sat there. Soon Skyler started typing again and then finally hit save. 

"I really just want it to be 7 already, I think once I get that first glass of wine in me I will be alright." Both women laughed and soon Emma left Skyler to finish her work. Her anticipation grew as her phone whistled, alerting her to a text.  She opened her phone and smiled as he had sent her a picture of him at the airport, telling her he had arrived. She sent him a quick message back and tried to concentrate. It took all day, but she finally finished her project and sent it to her boss. She looked to her clock, and thought cutting out a half hour early wouldn't kill her, she did have all her work done. She had shut down her computer and had gathered her things before heading to the elevator. 

"Skyler, leaving early?"

"Yes sir, I have an important meeting this evening, and I finished my project already."

"Do you have a minute to step into my office?"

"Of course." She turned and followed the head photographer, Mr. Mark Tawman, into his office. He was a tall man, in this early 40's and had that rugged look to him. He had just enough grey to make him even more attractive and Skyler had often though she could see herself with a guy like him, that was until she met Tom.

"You seem to have made a few fans Skyler, I want you to join me tomorrow on a shoot downtown." Skyler felt her heart in her throat but she managed to say yes. 

"Good, We are doing an evening shoot, so no need to hurry in, be here by three." Skyler's mind was racing now as she figured Tom was the one requesting her. 

"Yes sir. I look forward to it." Mark looked her over and smiled. 

"What is this meeting you have this evening?"

"Honestly, it's a date." He actually look disappointed, but smiled and nodded in her direction.

"Take off then, he has to be good if you're this nervous." Skyler felt herself blush as she moved out of his office and back on her mission. 

Once she got home she cleaned up and started to get ready, her long auburn hair was pulled into a low side bun, and she did her make up close to her normal, simple and understated to look natural. Tonight she played up her grey eyes and full lips. She slid into the dress she had bought just for tonight and looked over herself in the mirror. The dress was nude and black, made to look as if she had an ultra deep v neck on. She slid into some nude pumps and found herself fumbling for her keys and tripping as she walked to her car. 

Soon she was on the road and felt the butterflies, and now it felt like there were having a rage in her stomach. She calmed herself by breathing deep and soon arrived at the restaurant, El Corezone. She walked in and the maitre d  asked if she had an reservation. 

"Yes, I am meeting Mr. Hiddleston." The woman looked over her paper and smiled at Skyler. 

"Please right this way. Mr. Hiddleston has yet to arrive." Skyler sat at the table, it was a huge semi circular booth, off to the side. She didn't want to leave in case he came in, so she opened her clutch and pulled out a small compact. She then checked her lipstick, and touched it up. She never noticed him walking towards her as she put her things back away. 

"Hello Darling." She jumped at his voice and didn't know what to do, should she get up and hug him or what. Before she could decide he slid into the booth and sat across from her. 

"Hello. I must admit I'm still convinced I'm dreaming. I never expected to be here with you face to face. You look absurdly handsome by the way." Tom gave her a small smile at her admission. 

"Thank you, but you look stunning tonight, all eyes will be on you." She blushed at his compliment and look down at her menu. 

"So, I will be in the city tomorrow on a photo shoot with our Senior photographer." Tom didn't look up from his menu as he beamed. 

"Oh, really. I wonder who you will be photographing?"

"Gee, I wonder, Oh wait isn't it you." He heard the nervous tension leave her voice and he looked up at her. 

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to have someone I knew and was comfortable with being there with me." She gave him a wide smile and shook her head slightly.

"You kept a bit of that mischief didn't you?" He chuckled as he put his menu down.  Once the waiter arrived he ordered a bottle of wine and dinner for them. Skyler was impressed, he knew what she would have ordered. He must have remembered from one of their early conversations. She handed her menu to the waiter, but kept her eyes on Tom now. 

"Tell me, are you happy to be going tomorrow?"

"I'm thrilled, but working with Mark can be hard, or so I've been told." 

"How so?"

"He's a perfectionist and has been known to work for hours to get one shot. He is dedicated to his job, and that makes his work exceptional, but getting to that point can be brutal." 

"Well, even if that is the case, at least you will be there with me, giving me inspiration." She blushed at him.

"Tom, are you always this damn charming?"

"You've known me long enough, am I?" They both laughed and she nodded, yes he was. Soon they were enjoying a glass of wine, and she felt at ease with him. The talked as they normally would, her giving a little more of her background, telling him how she had gotten to know Emma. Before Skyler knew it, they had eaten and finished the bottle of wine. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was nearly ten.

"I'm sorry darling, am I keeping you to late?"

"No, actually because I am going on the shoot, I don't have to go into work until the afternoon."

"Would you like to like to join me at the hotel?" Skyler looked at him, and he thought he had said something wrong.

"Darling, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry if you thought I was implying that you and I would" Skyler stopped him by reaching over and holding his hand. 

"Tom, it's fine. I just didn't expect you ask is all. I thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid what you would think of me if I did. Lord knows I wouldn't be able to control myself. But then again, I don't think it would be wise of me to drive now." 


	5. Chapter 5

Skyler woke up and squinted in the morning light. She rolled over and snuggled up into her blankets. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed this was not her comfy bed, these were not her blankets. She could feel she was still dressed, but wasn't sure what had happened. She replayed the events of last night and things started to make sense.

Skyler and Tom had left the restaurant and returned to his hotel suite. They had enjoyed another bottle of wine and talked for another two hours. She remembered getting the giggles as he told her she needed to get some rest and led her to the bedroom. He helped her into bed and covered her up but she was a blank after that. She slowly sat up and surveyed the room around her. She was alone, and her clothing was still in tact, so they hadn't slept together. She soon found she had cotton mouth and her headed was pounding. She groaned slightly as she forced her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. She saw the bathroom off to her right and made her way there. She washed her hands and splashed the cold water on her face, trying to dust out the cobwebs. She took a deep cleansing breath as she dried off and looked at herself. Most of her make up had worn off overnight and she fixed where her mascara and eyeliner had smudged. She finally got the courage to walk into the main area of the suite, and as she opened the door she could hear talking. She peaked out and saw Tom on the phone. She didn't want to interrupt, but he had already spotted her and motioned for her to come sit by him. As she crossed the room, he got up and went over to a small bar, pulling out a bottle of water. He came back over and offered the water as well as some Advil. She smiled at him as to accepted his gesture, taking two pills to try to kill the dull pain in her head. 

"Yes I think I can do that. No, No, don't worry, I already have someone in mind. Of course, I will be in touch soon. Thank you again." He hung up his phone and sat down next to Skyler.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"You mean besides the throbbing headache? I'm aright, I hope I didn't say or do anything last night that was inappropriate." 

"Not at all darling, I'm sorry you woke up in a strange bed, but you and I polished off two bottles of wine last night, and I certainly weren't going to let you drive." She smiled and looked down at her feet. 

"Would you like some breakfast, I can put in an order and have it delivered." She nodded as he picked up the phone and ordered breakfast. She felt like she was in someone else's body looking at him this morning. He had on a plain white t-shirt and his grey slacks from last night. She watched him as he moved around the room. Soon he hung up the phone an looked at her sitting there. He crossed the room and came to sit next to her, their bodies nearly touching. He looked her over and noticed the color appearing on her cheeks.

"Darling, are you still nervous to be with me." She looked into his eyes and found herself just blurting out the true reason for her flushed state.

"I was thinking about the dream I had last night." He looked her over and an evil smile came across his face, and Skyler almost wanted to kneel right there as he looked like Loki. 

"So tell me about this dream of yours Skyler." She looked him over and smiled as she tried to decided if she really wanted to tell him her inner most thoughts. 

"Well, I'm embarrassed to say it was definitely about you. I think the wine went to my head last night." He slowly turned to face her and gave her a soft genuine smile. He held his hand out, palm up and she slid her hand into his. He brough her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. 

"You do not have to tell me if your that uncomfortable darling." He looked so perfect sitting there, and Skyler was unaware she had leaned in towards him. She watched as he still held her hand close to his lips, she soon fell deep into those deep pools of blue as he reached and touched her cheek. They moved closer, then there was a knock at the door. Skyler smiled first and then Tom looked at the door.

"Always at the worst possible moment. I better get that." He let go of her hand gently and got up to answer the door. It was the breakfast he had ordered and Skyler walked over to help him, he had ordered enough food for an army. She looked at him as he handed her a few containers and she put then on the coffee table. Soon he joined her, looking at all the food in front of them.

"I wasn't sure what you would want, so I ordered a bit of everything."

"How sweet. Your too much Thomas." They both sat down and started eating. She helped him clean up the mess and soon she looked at her watch. 

"Shit I have to go. I got to go home, shower and change then be back at the office by three. Good news is I will see you later." He stood up and walked her to the door, she slid on her shoes and then turned to look at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly before opening the door for her. He held the door open and Skyler took a step out, then turned back around and kissed his cheek before walking down the hall. She had just spend the night with Tom Hiddleston, sort of. 

Skyler got home and quickly got ready to head back to work. She put on a pair of jeans, a cute floral blouse and a pair of flats. She let her hair air dry and it showed its natural wave. She put on some natural makeup and the headed for the office. She arrived at the office and Mark met her in the lobby.

"Hey Sky, I was just about to head up and gather my equipment, would you like to join me."

"Sure Mark, I guess I should see how the other half lives."

"Sky I know this is nothing new to you, I know about your side business, and I have seen your work. Your quite talented and now you will get your chance to prove it to our bosses."

"How have you seen my work?"

"Skyler, I looked you up on Facebook, I'm not that old." Skyler blushed knowing there were pictures of her on that page. She followed behind him to where he stored his equipment and soon she was helping him back up some light boxes and cameras. Soon she had helped him load up the SUV and then climbed into the passenger seat. He looked her over and smiled as thought about her in a deep crimson corset laying on a bed in the sunlight. Soon he pulled onto the highway and headed into the city. 

Mark told Skyler that the interview was just about over and they were going to do the shoot at St. Patrick's Cathedral. She had been there a time or two and knew how gorgeous it was. She get anxious as they drove through the city and towards their destination.

"So, how did you date go last night?" Mark's voice brought Skyler back to reality, she had daydreamt about that dream again.

"It was perfect, can't ask for any better than that."

"I guess your right, can't get better than perfect." He could see her skin glow and wondered just how perfect it was. Soon they pulled up to the cathedral and started getting set up. Soon the door swung open and Tom came in, with Candice Hofstater. Most people around the office called her Candy, she thought it was because she was so sweet, but most people said it was because she let everyone have a taste. Candy was just hanging on Tom, holding onto his arm as she talked about her ideas for the photographs. Mark was no fan of Candy's, so he cut her off short. 

"Candy, why do you let us, the ones who went to art school, figure out the best photographs for our guest. Thanks." Mark introduced himself and shook Tom's hand, then he went to introduce Skyler, but Tom got to her first.

"Miss Jackson, how nice to see you again." He walked directly to her and instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it. Skyler blushed at the gesture, then she realized everyone was watching them.

"Mr. Hiddleston, the pleasure is all mine. Shall we begin."

"Of course, but please, call me Tom."


	6. Chapter 6

Skyler looked over Tom, straightened in collar and asked if he still wanted to wear his tie? He leaned into her hands, not caring if anyone was looking.

"What do you think?"

"We'll start with it, but we may lose it along the way." Then another body appeared next to them. Eric was the go to hair and make up expert for the magazine. He went to all the photo shoots and made sure everything was perfect.

''Sweets says she likes him in the tie, but honey he's look fierce without it." Tom looked between the two and Skyler explained.

"Sweets is Eric's pet name for Candy. And Eric we still may lose the tie." She hadn't taken her eyes off Tom and Eric took notice.

"Sky you better watch it, Mr. Tawman is hard for you, if he sees your over here flirting, I maybe trying to cover a black eye." Sky looked at Eric, then she glanced over her shoulder and saw Mark watching her. She turned back to Tom and gave him sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry darling. Just do what you need to do." She patted his chest as she gave him direction and Mark came over and started clicking away. Soon they moved him over to one of many stained glass windows and Skyler touched Mark's shoulder softly. He stopped clicking and smiled at Skyler who walked to Tom. She told him a few things she'd like to see then she turned back to Mark. Mark was standing there with a grin and he held the camera out for her to take. She turned around and started shooting rapidly. Tom had started taking of his tie and Skyler was getting it at every stage. It was always better to have way to many pictures than too few. She watched him through the screen as she moved around him, getting the best lighting from the filtering colors of the stained glass. She had seen his eyes follow her over his shoulder and she snapped away. She gave him a few directions, but he had done this before, he knew what to do.  Soon she pulled the camera away, the light coming in the window was gone now and she moved him to the center of the church, where Mark had been lighting candles. Tom walked next to Skyler, virtually touching her, as they made their way over to the chair that was waiting. 

"To bad we aren't alone. You could tell me about that dream." Skyler blushed as she smiled, damn her thoughts would go back to that dream now. 

"Take a seat Thomas." He smiled as his name dropped from her lips, liking how it sounded as she said it. He sat in the chair and just decided to get comfy and threw his leg over the arm of the chair. Skyler didn't hesitate to start clicking the shutter as she watched him moving slightly. She looked at him a moment and told him to totally slide the tie off now and he did as he was told, slowly, letting Skyler take a few pictures as he did. He looked her over and licked his lips, forgetting everyone else in the room. He shifted in the chair now, sitting at the edge, leaning forward and he pointed at the camera, then to the place in front of him. Skyler continued taking photographs as she moved closer to him, doing as he has asked. She was on her knees now, taking photos of him close up, candles softly glowing in the background. Soon she pull the camera away and looked up into his eyes. Mark come over and took the camera from her hand. She didn't move, she just sat there on her knees looking at Tom. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Skyler saw it too and turned to see Candy making her way over to Tom, her perfume making its way over first. 

"Tom that was great, you looked amazing as always. "

"Thank you Candice. I'm sorry but I have other plans now, can you get a ride back to your vehicle?" Candy looked as if someone just socked her in the gut. 

"Oh, of course Mr. Hiddleston. I'm sure Mark and Skyler wouldn't mind my intrusion." Skyler knew it, Mark Tawman was one mountain Candy had yet to conquer. Mark started to disagree, but Tom spoke up first. 

"Actually my plans this evening include Miss Jackson." Everyone looked at Skyler who was now pink and standing there looking at the floor at Tom's feet. Somewhere across the room, Mark felt his dream of her on the bed in the red corset drifting away. Skyler slowly raised her eyes to meet Tom's and almost just threw her arms around him, but instead she spoke softly.

"Let me just help get things packed and put away."

"Take your time darling." Skyler had starting breaking down the light boxes and stands and soon she was carrying them to the table Mark had worked at. She was putting things away when Mark's voice brought her out of her blissful state. 

"Was he your date last night?" Skyler didn't need to answer, she looked up at Tom as she put things away and Mark knew her answer. 

"Yes, and apparently he's my date tonight too."  Mark could see her smile and silently cursed Tom Hiddleston, he wanted to be the one to put that smile on Skyler. 

Once everything was packed Eric came over to help Skyler carry a few cases to the SUV. As they loaded up the last of the boxes, Skyler shut the door, Mark and Candy climbed in and started to drive off. Eric had come in his own car and he looked over Skyler.

"I better get full details Monday, or I will have Emma get the details out of you."  Skyler nodded as she hugged Eric and he left. 

Skyler walked back into the cathedral where Tom was sitting looking over the beautiful place before him. Skyler walked over and slid into the pew next to him, Tom turning and smiling at her as she sat down.

"Are you ready darling."

"Anytime you are." He stood up and held a hand out for her. Tom led her out to the waiting car, opening the door for her while she slide into the back seat. He moved next to her and told the driver where to go. Skyler recognized the name and smiled, it's a small mom and pop Italian restaurant that she tries to go to as often as she can. He put his arm across the back of the seat and Skyler curled into his side. He then put his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on him. Soon they pulled into the small café and the driver came around and opened Tom's door, Tom then held a hand out for her as she slid from the car. He offered her his arm and she obliged, as he led them into the restaurant. As Skyler walked in, a small woman came out from the back. She looked to be in her mid to late 70's and she yelled to the back as she saw Skyler.

"Oh, my girl. We haven't seen you in a few weeks. We have been worried you had forgotten about us." The woman came over and hugged Skyler, kissing her cheeks. 

"Tom, this is my grandmother, Evalina. And here comes my grandfather, Mitchel." The older gentleman looked like he could sit and nap, but he shuffled along. He hugged and kissed his granddaughter before looking over Tom, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Papa, Nonni, this is Tom." Her grandmother walked over to Tom and grabbed his chin looking into his eyes. She then touched his cheek and smiled. 

"I like him. He knows what respect means." Then the little lady patted his arm and told Skyler to find a table. Skyler took Tom's hand and led him through the restaurant to a booth on a side wall. Tom looked at Skyler as she told him she would be back in a minute. He watched as she walked over to the small window and yelled back into the kitchen. 

"Hey, I need my usual, for two."  She then went over and pulled a bottle of wine off the rack, looked it over and put it back before selecting another bottle. She grabbed two wine glasses and brought them to the table. 

Just then a tall muscular man walked from the back and came over to their booth. Skyler saw him and jumped up to hug him before introducing him to Tom. 

"Tom, this is my uncle David. David, this is Tom. Nonni already said she liked him." David shook Tom's hand. 

"If ma likes you, that's good enough for me. She has never been wrong before. Just don't give me a reason to come find you." David gave Tom a serious look before giving Skyler a wide smile. He then made his way back into the kitchen and Tom gave Skyler a concerned look. 

"Don't let him fool you, he says that to everyone." She got up and grabbed a bottle opener and came back. 

"So, this is my Dad's family. I never knew him, so I spend as much time with them as I can, to get to know who he was and how I would have fit into his life." She had already told Tom about how her father had passed before she was born. Now as she struggled to open the wine he could see a bit of remorse in her eyes. He offered to open the wine and she handed it over to him. As he poured the wine a little boy came out of the back office with Nonni, he ran over to the table and put his arms up for Skyler. She scooped the small boy up and kissed his head. 

"I guess you get to meet mister Jacob. He is my cousin Samantha's son. She and her husband are in the service, so Jacob has been staying with his grandpa David." The little boy looked a lot like Skyler, only with jet black hair and olive skin. Tom watched as she talked to Jacob, tickling him and blowing raspberries on his chubby cheeks. The little one looked at Tom and offered him a toy car. 

"Fast" Tom looked at the car and slid it across the table and Jacob burst into laughter. Skyler caught the car and hid it in her palm. 

"Jacob, can you gimme a kiss then go play with papa?" Jacob stuck his lip out. 

"NO. Stay wif Ky." 

"Jacob, Sky has a date." Tom watched and smiled as the little boy crossed his arms.

"Skyler darling, let him stay."

"Yea kyler, Jacob stay dar-ring." Tom couldn't hold back his laughter and neither could Skyler.

"Alright, Jacob can stay, but he has to give me a kiss right here." Skyler pointed to her cheek and Jacob leaned over and kissed her cheek before blowing a raspberry on it. She had the little boy sit next to her and she gave him back his car. 

"Are you sure you don't mind. I know this probably isn't what you had in mind for this evening." Tom reached over and took her hand. 

"Skyler if I would have minded, I don't think I would have chosen to come here."

Soon David had bought out their dinner and Skyler shared her dinner with Jacob. Before they were done eating, David's wife Elizabeth came in to pick up Jacob, and Tom hated seeing the tears in the young boy's eyes as he had to leave Skyler.

"Jacob, I promise I will come see you in a few days, and you can come stay with me all night. But you have to go home with grandma alright?"

"Yes, I wanna come stay with Ky. I go with gramma now. Bye dar-ring" Skyler laughed as she kissed Jacob's forehead. Soon he left and Skyler turned to Tom.

"Thomas, if he grows up saying darling, I will love you forever." She laughed then the look on her face changed to panic, then dread. 

"I mean, you know like, um, platonic. Not saying that's the only thing we will ever be, um. Well dammit." Tom chuckled and her eyes locked onto his. 

"Darling it's fine. I understood what you were trying to say." She sat there, her hand folded into a loose fist on her chin, partly covering her mouth as she looked at him. He was surely someone she could get very comfortable with. 

After dinner Skyler cleaned up their table and Nonni came over to tell the two to leave and enjoy their evening together. She refused to charge them for dinner, so before he led Skyler out to the car, Tom dropped a large tip on the table.

"Skyler, do you need to go home early tonight?"

"No, I'm off tomorrow, so what did you have in mind for this evening?"

"You explaining the dream to me."

Skyler laughed as the driver headed back to Tom's hotel. Soon she had explained the basic outline of the dream and Tom found it hard to keep his composure as they drove towards the hotel. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating Change, don't look if your underage.

Once they arrived at his hotel, Tom opened the door and led Skyler inside. He had heard enough of her dream to know it was rather erotic, and that he was quite interested in hearing the rest of the details. Once in his suite he motioned for her to join him on the sofa. She had gotten quiet since they had gotten out of the car and Tom was beginning to think she was still nervous with him.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"No, actually I'm thinking maybe we shouldn't have a second bottle tonight." Tom nodded at her answer than looked her over as she slid off her flats and tucked her legs up under her as she sat. Skyler then looked up at Tom, her grey eyes hinting at mischief. 

"So, what else do you want to know about the dream."

"As much as you are comfortable with telling me."

"I was in a pure white room, everything was crisp and white. Then there was a knock at the door and as I opened it, it was you. You had on black slacks, emerald-green shirt, black waistcoat. I was in a black dress, leaving little to the imagination. Um, then we ended up at this ball and suddenly we were both in period dress. Then you swept me off to some huge gorgeous bedroom, and we were back into the black outfits. Then I was in that cute little leather number from Halloween. After that well lets just say clothes were shed." She looked up at Tom and it was apparent by the red of her cheeks that she wasn't keen on telling him anymore specifics. He watched her as she moved, now she was closer to him and she reached up and slowly untied his tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt before pulling away. 

Skyler looked deep into Tom's eyes as she sat next to him, wanting him to make the first move. She licked her lips slowly and he caught on very quickly as he leaned in, his lips just millimeters away from hers. He turned his head and soon his lips were next to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. 

"Skyler, I don't want to do anything you're not willing to do, so please let me know if this is going to fast for you." As those words dropped from his lips she turned and soon her lips were crashing into his. Her kiss was soft and slow as her hands ran over his chest. He let his hands work their way around her, pulling her close to him, pulling her onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and soon she returned the favor. She pulled her lips away to catch her breath and his were soon on her neck. He grinned against her skin as he heard a soft moan from her. She laid her head back, exposing more skin to him, and he savored every inch of it.

"Tom, wait." He pulled his lips away immediately, not wanting to push her. 

"Do you want to stop?" He question was softly spoken, as if he was trying not to upset her. 

"Not necessarily, I want to know if this is us moving forward in our relationship, or is this just sex?" Tom held her cheeks now, looking deep into her eyes. 

"Darling, I would like this to be us taking a step forward, but if you are not wanting that, I understand." She licked her lips and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him now as she kissed him deeply. She then pulled away again before speaking lightly. 

"Thomas, I would love to have a relationship with you, if your asking." She had a sly smile as she waited for him to comprehend what she was trying to say. Tom slid his hands up her back and gave her a soft smile as he indulged her.

"Skyler Jackson, would it please you to be my companion?"

"Oh, Mr. Hiddleston, it would please me so." She giggled as he told her that was what she wanted to hear then went to kissing her neck again. Skyler shifted so that she was now straddling his lap as his mouth made its way to hers. She was immediately addicted to his lips, wanting to feel them on her constantly, but she reluctantly pulled away. 

"How about I show you the parts of the dream that I can't seem to say." She felt him get hard underneath her and it fueled the fire he had already started. She let her fingers continue undoing the buttons on his shirt and his waistcoat as she slowly dropped kisses on his neck. She ran the tip of her tongue up the center of his neck,  then kissing her way down his jaw as she moved to his ear. She bit his ear lobe gently before returning her lips to his. Her hands worked at pushing his waistcoat off him and he leaned forward as he let her slid it off his shoulders and arms. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her around so that she was now laying back onto the sofa, Tom laying between her legs. He pressed against her as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Skyler leaned up, kissing his shoulder as she helped him out of the dress shirt. His hands swiftly moved to her blouse, pulling it up as he looked over her porcelain skin. She sat up and pulled her blouse off as he watched her. 

Tom leaned down and let his lips explore her chest as she moaned his name. His hands slid under her, moving up her back and unhooking her bra, pulling it away with his teeth. She smiled as she watched his blue eyes taking her in. He tossed her bra behind him carelessly while he leaned down and took a nipple between his lips. His hand massaged her other breast as he playfully bit on her nipple, eliciting a throaty moan from Skyler. Her nipple came out of his mouth with a pop and he moved onto the other breast, making sure it felt equal pleasure.  Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled at him gently back up to her. He kissed her with a fire and soon as he felt her hands unhooking the top of his slacks.  He pulled back watching her as she bit her lip. He unzipped his trousers then ran his hand up her thighs, making his way to the waist of her jeans to unbutton and unzip them. He pulled her jeans and panties off of her leaning down and kissing her again as he slid his hand over her wet heat. Soon she bit on his lower lip as he slid two fingers into her. He pulled his lips away and looked into her eyes before his voiced came in whisper. 

"Are you sure you want this darling?" She swallowed hard before she answered him. 

"Yes, I'm positive." He pulled his fingers from her and removed his pants. He slowly ran his length over her slit teasing her gently. He then pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to his thick size. Her mouth fell open, but no sound came out. He too had to get used to her being so snug around him, her body hugging his perfectly. He moved quicker now as she moaned faster. He leaned down on his elbows as he looked deep into her eyes, his forehead pressed against hers. Her nails ran down his back ending at his rear pulling him deeper into her. He grit his teeth as he moved at a frantic pace, his release quickly approaching. 

"Let go Darling. Let me feel your release." She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him into a quick kiss as she tightened around him. Her breathing became ragged as she gripped his arm, her body tensing around her. Soon her vision darkened and she could see lights on the outskirts of her sight. He pushed into her harder as she cried out his name, soaking him with her intense orgasm. He thrust into her a few more times before pulling out and spraying his own love across her stomach. He soon came down from his euphoric state, standing up and pulling her to her feet. He kissed her softly before puling her into the bedroom with him. 

After a warm shower, he gave her a t-shirt to sleep in, then pulled in into bed with him. That night she slept in his arms, and it was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom woke the next morning and was happy to feel Skyler still curled up next to him. He smiled as he heard her humming softly in her sleep. He rolled onto his side, spooning her as he kissed her neck gently. He heard her moan as she pressed her back against him. 

"Good morning darling." He purred into her ears as his lips brushed down her neck. 

"Good morning, but I don't want to wake up, because that means you will be leaving." He continued dropping little kisses over her neck as he spoke in between them. 

"I know, but I don't fly out until this afternoon, so we have all morning." Skyler rolled over to face him and he marveled at how radiant she looked in the morning light. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she looked into eyes. 

"How are we going to do this Tom? After last night, let me just say wow by the way, but um, I don't know how I will stand you not being close." Tom chuckled at her softly and then he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Wow is an understatement don't you think?"

"Mmm, it is a gross understatement Mr. Hiddleston." 

"I don't know, talk as often as we can. Whenever I can steal away the time I can always come to New York, and maybe you could sneak away to come see me at times." Skyler watched as his eyes searched her over, trying to read her expressions. 

"You are exceptional Thomas. I want you to know I would love to sneak away to see you as much as I can. Tell me something though, how do you do it?"

"Do what darling?"

"You make me nervous and at ease all at one time. I feel like an awkward school girl laying here with you, but suddenly you speak and I feel like this is exactly where I am supposed to be."

"Then this is where you are supposed to be, in bed with me." 

"I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite a new thing. Muscles better and nerves more."

"i like your body. i like what it does, i like its hows. i like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smooth ness and which I will again and again and again kiss, i like kissing this and that of you, i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh...And eyes big love-crumbs, and possibly i like the thrill of under me you quite so new"

She kissed him softly and soon the knocking at his suite door grew louder. He got up and slid on some pants as he walked out to answer the door. While he did that, Skyler snuck off to the bathroom, sliding on a robe when she was done. She walked out and into the main sitting area of the suite to see Tom sitting on the sofa talking to a young very pretty girl with dark hair and skin. The girl noticed the movement and her eyes shot up to Skyler, she blushed noticing the other woman and then looked to Tom as she started to get up.

"Tom, I am so sorry, you could have told me you were entertaining." Tom stopped her from getting up and he waved Skyler over. 

"Mirna, this is Skyler, the wonderful woman I have told you about."

"OH, this is Skyler. Oh it's so nice to meet you. I'm Mirna, Tom's Personal Assistant. I didn't mean to interrupt your morning." Skyler shook Mirna's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tom has told me a lot about you. Congratulations by the way, on the engagement."

"Oh thank you. I'll just get going."

"No, it's fine. So tell me, how often does Mr. Hiddleston, um, entertain as you put it?"

"Oh well actually, your the first in a very long time." Tom just looked up at Skyler with an innocent look and she winked at him, letting him know she was only teasing. Mirna soon told Tom what time the car would be picking him up to take him to the airport and left so that he and Skyler could enjoy their time together. 

"Oh I almost forgot I have something for you Thomas."

"What is that?" Skyler walked over to her purse and searched for a minute before pulling out what something. She turned to him hiding whatever it was behind her.

"This is actually from Emma who insisted I give it to you." She then handed him a wallet sized photo of herself laid out across a white bed in a deep crimson corset and panties. His eyes shot open wide as he looked over the photo. He looked up at Skyler with the devil in his eyes and a smile to match. 

"When do I get to see this in person."

"Oh well I don't pose in lingerie for anyone until after three or four dates." He watched as she moved close to him, putting her hands on the back of his neck. He held to photo up at eye level as he stood straight up.   
  
"Thomas, kiss me." He smirked at her, his frame a good 8 inches taller than hers. 

"I don't kiss women who tease me like this." She slid her hands off his shoulders and untied the robe, letting if fall to the floor, she then crossed the room and bent over, keeping her legs straight, to pick something off the floor before turning back around to face him. She held her panties up, dangling off her finger as she smiled at him.

"Guess I'll be putting these back on." He strode across the room and she playfully took off to the bedroom, he turned and followed her. Inside she giggled as he caught her and then pulled her onto the bed with him. He pulled her onto her back and slid over her, his knees by her hips, his hands holding her wrist.

"You know if you were attacking me I could get away, but I can show you how to hold someone down effectively."

"How would you do that?" He raised an eyebrow at her brazen attitude. He felt her shift slightly, she lifted a leg and felt her knee on this inside of his thigh and suddenly she was shifting him onto his back and she was now over him. Her knees were on the outside of his hips, her shins and ankles locking his thighs down to the bed.

"I have been taking self defense for a few years now, I've learned a few tricks." Tom enjoyed this, her over him wearing nothing but his t-shirt and now his mind wondered how he would cope with not being so close to her. He let his hands slide up her thighs as she leaned down to kiss him. He pushed her over gently and pulled her into his body as his lips never left hers. They laid in each others arms for a long time, kissing here and there. Tom finally pulled away to look into her eyes. 

"I have to get ready darling."

"I know. I guess I need to get dressed." Soon he was nearly packed and Skyler was dressed, sitting on the bed watching him. Then he bent down and picked up her panties off the floor. He looked at her and her smile made her look so perfectly evil.

"Keep those." He put them into his suitcase and then walked over to her, pushing her back onto the bed as he kissed her deeply. 

"You are going to keep me up many a long nights." 

"I look forward to it Mr. HIddleston." 

"I do too darling, I do too." He kissed her again before helping her up. He double checked everything and soon he was leading her out to the elevator. Once in the lobby, he put her into a car that was going to take her home and he got into a separate car to take him to the airport. Once she was in the car, she cried, and soon heard her phone go off. She looked to see it was a text from Tom, and when she opened it, it was a picture of him, eyes red and tear on his cheek. She dialed his number and when he answered he could tell he wasn't the only one upset. 

"Call me as soon as you land, and I will check my schedule, see when I can slip away."

"I will. Goodbye for now Miss Jackson."

"See ya soon Thomas."  When they hung up she wondered just how deep she and Tom were already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on holiday next week, so it will be a while before I can update again. Thank you for understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Skyler and Tom cope now that he's gone back home and she's left in Albany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter to Einarsdatter, who helped me get over my mental block. Unfortunately when I deleted my plea for help I lost your comment, which utterly breaks my heart. You had such amazing ideas and I lost them, but I hope this chapter makes up for that. Thank you so much for helping a fellow writer out! Hugs to you!

Skyler sat down, having neglected her stories for nearly a month now.Finally she stayed home this Friday night to work on them. She sat down and nearly orphaned her works, not sure if it was appropriate to keep them up now that he and she talked everyday. He would often send her little poems, or video's of himself playing guitar during the day and she would sometimes get lost at work because of them. Now as she re-read some of the stories she had written, feeling quite embarrassed now how he put all those intimate thought of him out there. Now she sat, not knowing what to do when she got a call on Skype. She was smiling as she answered and Tom was thrilled to see her so happy.  
"Hey darling, how are you this evening?"

"Good now that I get to talk to you, no let me take that back, perfect now. How about you?"

"Perfect. How did you like my rousing rendition of the Red Hot Chili Peppers?" Skyler giggled at him now, his big blue eyes looking for approval.

"Oh, is that who that was supposed to be?" Tom put his hand on his chest now as he gave her his killer sad face, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, now don't baby, you know I'm only teasing. If you want I can give you a little performance." Skyler turned and turned up the music playing in the background, slowly dancing now, moving her shoulders to the beat as she started cleaning. 

"I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet. I said I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet." He watched her, knowing little of the relationship with her and her mom, but what he did know they rarely spoke. He was shocked as he heard the song playing in the background, wondering if that was really how she felt about her mom. Then she just stopped, maybe seeing the look of concern on his face, and smiled.  
"I think Mr. Hiddleston might this song better." She then turned the song and started singing to him again. 

" I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here

  
Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
  
I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  
  
Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  
  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
  
Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here"

Tom smiled and joined her, watching her seem so wonderfully happy. He wished he was there with her, it had only been two weeks since he last saw her in person, but now it seem like ages ago. She turned the radio down now looking at him, biting her lip. Then her attention seemed to be on something else in the room. She was talking to someone now and he heard her say " I just love you, get your tush over here." Tom sat there perplexed now as he watched her, but suddenly all became clear when the dark hair little boy appeared in her lap.  Jacob held his car up for Tom to see. 

"Hey, why your not here. Darring miss you." Tom beamed at the small boy who seemed to just tell anyone anything he wanted. Skyler looked down at Jacob now, tickling him slightly.

"Since you feel the need to tell Tom I miss him. You tell him my secret." Jacob looked at Skyler with his big eyes.

"Rearry Ky, I tell him your ssshhh." 

"Yes, you can tell him."  Jacob smiled at Skyler before looking at Tom, leaning into the laptop like he was going to whisper a secret to him. 

"Ky is taking bacaton, go visit Yondon. See you, she say she your darring." Tom couldn't hide his pure elation at the sound of Skyler coming to visit him. He looked to her and saw her cheeks a deep red as Jacob kept jabbering about what he and Skyler had done that day. 

"Did he just say MoMa?" 

"Yea, I take him to what ever museum he picks, and today he pick MoMa, so that is where we went. I am going to make sure he is well versed damn it." Jacob turned and press a kiss to Skyler's cheek before telling her he was tired. He then waved to Tom, blowing him a kiss then he hopped up and headed to spare room to go to bed.

"He just puts himself to bed, and he likes art. You got a keeper there." 

"Maybe I already have a keeper." Tom smiled at Skyler. "Tom, please tell me it's alright if I come visit, and that you will have a little free time to spend with me."

"When will I be seeing you darling?"

"Three weeks. I have a few big projects at work, then I am allowed to take a week off." Tom had a sad look on his face, and Skyler felt her heart break  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I won't be in London." She nearly started crying before he stopped her. 

"NO, Darling I'm teasing. I am totally free that week, I promise you. I will pick you up from the airport and you will be stuck with me until I take you back."

"Jerk, you nearly made me cry. You can't do that to me, I owe you for that, just remember that." He smiled at her, trying to see her smile again.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. I won't do that again." Skyler looked at him now, smiling finally as she thought getting to see him again.

"Now we just have to get through the next three weeks, that is going to be the hard part." 

Tom and Skyler talked for another hour before she finally let him go get some rest. Two days past and she was back at work. She got off the elevator, dressed to kill for a huge meeting that was going on today. Mark caught her as she got off the elevator, calling her to the break room where he was fixing a pot of coffee. Skyler walked in wearing a black pencil skirt, pale blue blouse and black pumps. Her auburn hair was pulled into a side bun making her look like a powerful executive. She walked over and made herself a cup of coffee in the Keurig, watching as Mark fought with the old coffee maker. 

"You know you can make that coffee in this too, right?" He looked up at her, his jaw slacking slightly as he looked her over. She started moving about the small break room, making him a cup of his usual coffee in the machine he hated, handing his coffee mug back to him. He took a sip and was surprised, it was his coffee, not the flavored fru-fru stuff as he called what people usually made out of the machine. 

"OH, well that was easy." 

"Yea, pretty much. Now what did you need Mark." 

"Please tell me you are all set for this meeting today." She smiled at him, and he got lost for a moment. 

"Of course. Have I ever let you down?"

"Well there was that one time?"

"Oh really, name it then." Mark smiled at her, knowing damn good and well he couldn't say that time you went on a date with Tom Hiddleston. 

"Skyler, I know I just always get nervous at these stupid meetings. Our numbers are always up, your works is always phenomenal, showing off my amazing work. They should know we work fine as we are, I don't' know these execs thinking they can come in here and try to tell us how to do our jobs." 

"Wow, thank for complimenting me and yourself all in one breath Mark." 

"You know I didn't mean it that way, I work my ass off for the work I do, and you know I don't turn anything over to you that isn't up to your standards." She knew he was right, the man had never given her a single crap image, she actually was happy to edit his work, because it rarely needed it. Now as she looked at him, his usual cool demeanor gone, she felt bad for him, but how would she begin to comfort this man.

"Look Mark, you are the best photographer we have, and everyone knows that. That is why your are at the top. I think this is just a way for them to show their power, to make us nervous. Don't worry about them, we always do great."  He nodded at her, knowing she was right, at every meeting, he and her always came out on top. She turned and headed to her office, getting ready for their meeting. By lunch the meeting was over and Mark walked into Skyler's office, a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Skyler, would you like to join me for lunch, we can make the company pay for it." They actually just had a grueling morning with the execs so Skyler agreed.

"You know, Let's go. Then we should take the afternoon off after the hell they just put us through." She grabbed her bag now and headed out the door, Mark right behind her.

"Hey, I got most of that hell, because of you." They both got on the elevator, still going back and forth.

"Not my fault they think I am asset behind the lens."

"Oh, and it's not your fault either for your friend calling in asking for you personally."

"Nope, I didn't know he was going to request me, but what can I say, he has amazing taste."

"Yes he does." Skyler turned and looked at Mark, he now realized how it sounded and he tried to fix his mistake. " I have seen your work too remember, I know how talented you are."

"Nice save Mr. Tawman." As they got the ground floor he was damn happy to know that Skyler was not the type to scream sexual harassment, nope, she was more than likely one to instigate it, or inspire it with the way her hips swayed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally has Skyler alone, out of the office. How much about her life does he actually know?

Mark asked Skyler to just ride with him to the wonted restaurant of choice, a bar and grill named Jay's Mud Hole just about a mile away from the office. The car ride was filled with trivial office gossip, mostly about Candy's escapades. 

"Speaking of Candy, you know when you ditched me for Tom, I got stuck with her." Skyler laughed as she looked at Mark.

"You make it sound like I left you to go to a kegger. So, were you able to fight off her advances? The whole office knows your chiseled good looks make her mouth water." Mark looked to Skyler with his deep chestnut eyes, the color fading out to a warm honey. He looked back at the road, ready to turn into the driveway now that traffic had slowed.

"She said that huh, chiseled good looks?" Skyler giggled, typical man, throw him a compliment and he has to know all about it, no matter if it comes from an unfavorable source.

"Mark, it's no secret that most women in the office think your good looking. Come on, really you've had to had heard that." Mark shut off the key and wondered how Skyler felt about him.  They climbed from his Willys Jeep Wagon, a car he lovingly restored for three years, and went into Jay's. They were seated and Mark tried his luck with Skyler.

"Are you one of those women who think so?" She gave him a slightly disgusted face before breaking down laughing. "Really, I'm that bad?"

"No, your not bad at all." Mark smiled, it wasn't admittance, but it was a start. Danny, their usual waitress came over and took their orders after she sat down Skyler's water and Marks Dr. Pepper. She also commented that it was rare to see just the two of them alone. Skyler thought about that comment, then it hit her, Mark had only asked her, not Emma or Eric or anyone else for that matter. Just then her phone dinged, bringing an immediate smile to her face. 

"Let me guess, that handsome British chap has sent you a message." Skyler looked at Mark through her lashes then she kept looking over the text. 

"What made you think that?"

"That smile, it's the same one from when he asked you to go on a date that night." Skyler looked up at Mark now, wondering if Eric was right. She then proceeded to send a message back to Tom. 

_Well good afternoon to you as well dear. How is your day going?_

_Good. How was the meeting this morning?_

_Eh, Mark got in trouble because the photos I took of you were astounding. The execs wanted to know why I hadn't done more shoots._

_That is wonderful for you, does this mean they want you to do more photographs for them?_

_Well that remains to be seen, so far they don't have anyone else that the trust to do my job, so I can't leave it to go out in the field._

_Maybe soon then, or maybe you'll get another offer from another magazine to showcase your skills. Are you free to call?_

_I would be, but I'm out to lunch with Mark._

_Oh, that's fine. I'll let you go then, call me when you can. I am doing some work here with UNICEF but I will have my mobile on me._

_Tom babe you don't have to go, I don't mind to text in front of him, but I do feel rude to talk on the phone. I can text and talk at the same time._

_  
_"Is this how lunch is going to go?"

"Nope, I can multitask. What do you want to talk about?"

_No, actually I have to drive now, but I will talk to you, kisses darling._

_kisses to you too. drive safe._

_  
_"Candy did try to get me to go out for drinks after we left you guys."

"And did you?"

"God no, that woman is a haze of pepto bismol pink that smells like a bad perfume factory." Skyler laughed at his accurate description of the brazen woman.

"The village bicycle has been trying to get you to mount her for a while now. I remember last year's Christmas party."

"Oh, I had just finally stopped having nightmares from that night, and village bicycle, I never heard that."

"Oh you know, like village bicycle, because everyone gets a free ride." Mark laughed, thinking he would have to keep that analogy in mind. 

"Well, you never actually answered my question." Skyler looked up at Mark now, trying to think what question she avoided.

"What question?" Mark just shrugged, knowing denying her the information would make her think about it. Just then her phone dinged again and she picked it up, that smile reappearing on her lips. 

"What does your boyfriend have to say now?"

"Nothing, it was just a really cute picture of him." 

"Aren't you going to send him one back?"  She looked up at Mark, who motioned for her to hand him her phone. She did and soon he told her to smile, snapping a photo. He then handed her phone back to her. She smiled as she looked at the cute photo, sending it back to Tom as Danny brought their lunch. She and Mark ate silently for a minute before finally Skyler asked how he restored the Jeep. She knew he would talk about that for bit, and she was actually interested in it, she loved old things. Mark started going on about the work he put into the jeep and Skyler asked him all sorts of car related questions that impressed him. Soon they were done and it had been nearly an hour. 

"Mark, shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Oh, yea I forgot that we just on lunch, although didn't you suggest taking the afternoon off."

"Yea, I did, but I have got tons of work to do, and you do too. Don't you have a shoot tomorrow with a Victoria's Secret model?"

"I guess your right. Shall we?" Mark paid for lunch on the company card and soon he and her were back at work. She spend the rest of the afternoon glancing at the adorable picture Tom took for her once in while.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days at work were pretty normal, except the Victoria's Secret Models that were coming in and out of their studio area all week. Mark had been super busy, but Skyler hardly thought he would be complaining, she on the other hand hated these shoots. It wasn't that they were hard, it was just when your editing these types of photos you have to make sure they still looked like human women, not plastic barbies. She had 8 models to edit for a 10 page spread and had delegated some editing work to one of her other editors. Julian was good at his job, but sometimes he got distracted by the subject of the photograph. On one of those occasions he had turned in a photo with an extra hand on someone's shoulder. She knew he was capable of better, but at times he seemed to just test her. Now as she looked over his work she was impressed, he seemed not to notice he was editing photos of gorgeous women. She typed away on her keyboard, getting ready to send the files away, when she felt someone darken her doorway. She glanced up to see Emma leaning against her door frame, hair a mess and her sleeves rolled up. 

"Mark have you working hard today?"

"No, not Mark, it's the models, they act like because I'm Mark's assistant, I'm theirs too." Skyler stopped typing and looked up at Emma before the both laughed.

"Awe M, I'm sorry I know you like to be the one giving the orders, not taking them."

"Shut up. It's not like that, and you'll be shocked to know I had a date last night, like a real date, with a GUY."

"Holy Shit, Emma. What the hell? I thought you had sworn off men. Get over here and sit, tell me now." Emma came in and sat down, picking up a small stuffed owl that sat on Skyler's desk and playing with it in her hands as she avoided eye contact with Skyler.

"Emma, you really like this guy. Oh, who could have done this to you?"

"Promise you won't make a big deal out of this."

"Are you fucking kidding me, oh hell yes I'm making a big deal out of this. This is a major milestone in our friendship! Emma had a date with a guy who has got her panties in a twist."

"Sky, I mean it. I actually like have feelings for this guy. We've been out a couple times and last night was just, so, perfect."

"M, this guy got you in the feels? Did you sleep with him last night?"

"Skyler, he does. And yes and no. We slept together, but there was no sex, just us laying there talking until we fell asleep."

"Wait, you've been out with him a few times, and this is the first I'm hearing about it. I could kick your ass."

"Sky please, you've been working late with this model project, and I've been a slave to them and Mark." 

"I know, but damn, I have never seen you get this way about anyone, let alone a guy. Who is it?" There was a knock at the door, Skyler looked up and saw Mark standing there.

"Oh, I was looking for Emma. Sorry about those women treating you like their personal assistant, I really appreciate all that you did though to make my life easier, but I need you to pick a camera with me and come help me try to finish this group shot." Emma stood up, tossing the owl to Skyler as she gave her a weak smile.

"I have to go, duty calls." Emma walked out past Mark, heading down to the studio. Mark lingered for a minute, looking at Skyler.

"Do you need something from me Mark?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Stop, something is on your mind, what is it?"

"Feel free to say no, but I have this holiday party to go Saturday, and I really don't want to go, but it's my brother, so I am like blood linked to it. I was wondering if you'd like to join me. I know, it sounds childish. Its just that every year I go, and every year his wife tries to set me up with one of her friends, and I know her friend Kim got divorced earlier this year, and she is kinda, well honestly she reminds me of Candy, and I just don't want to give her the opportunity."

"Mark, I understand, I really do. But I just don't feel that it's appropriate now that I'm dating someone. I'm sorry." Mark's eyes were full of disappointment, but he smiled at her.

"Skyler, it's no big deal, really. I know you got that British chap to worry about. I was just asking." She chuckled slightly, not knowing if she hurt his feelings or not. She smiled at him, hoping he was really alright.

"Mark go, get your ass to work." He smiled as he took off in a jog down the hall. 

Skyler sat at her desk, editing the last of the photos from the V.S. shoot, not realizing she was still at the office at 7:30. Her phone started ringing her new ringtone. It was this adorable man singing and playing guitar. 

"Hello handsome."

"Hello Darling, how are you this evening."

"Good, just trying to finish this last photo so I can get home."

"Your still at work, darling you've been there all day."

"Oh hell, I didn't know it was this late. Yea, I've just been trying to get these photo's done so I can stop looking at these models. I tell you what, if you ever want to feel bad about your self, just edit photos of super models."

"Darling, you are gorgeous, I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Thomas you are so sweet." He heard her typing away at a frenzied pace now, then suddenly she hit one last button before she continued talking.  "Haha. I am DONE. I just hit send and now I am ready to go home."

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No, actually stay on the phone with me until I get out to my car. It's dark and one of the lights in the parking lot has burned out." Tom could hear her moving around as she talked, getting her things together more than likely.

"Of course, I hate to think you do this often. I don't like knowing your walking through an empty parking lot alone."

"Unfortunately I do this too much, but I do have pepper spray on my key chain. Oh and if anyone tried to put me in my own truck, I have a shotgun in it, hidden of course. But I know where it is." He chuckled slightly.

"Wait, your serious?"

"Yes, but no worries, the shells are loaded up with rock salt, non lethal but hurts like hell."

"Well, that, um, is different."

"I had a friend who was attacked, she was shoved in her truck, drove out to some desolate hell whole and raped. I saw what that did to her, so I try to keep myself protected. Why do you think I'm so big into my self defense classes."

"I'm sorry that happened to your friend, how is she faring?" He heard Skyler take in a deep breath before she spoke.

"She, um, she committed suicide." He didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry darling."

"Me too, but good news, I'm in my car now." He heard the engine start and knew she was safe now. He made her hang up to drive and told her to Skype with him once she got home. 

Once Skyler got home, she called him on Skype and sat down with some Thai take out as she waited for him to answer. Pretty soon he was looking at her, evil grin on his face.

"And what are you do darling?"

"Stuffing some food in my face. I haven't eaten since lunch today."

"You really enjoy your job don't you?" He laughed because she had just took a big bite of noodles as he finished asking. She swallowed her bite before answering.

"I do, but sometimes, I just feel so isolated. I'm in my office all day. When I was a kid I wanted to be a National Geographic photographer. I wanted to see the world, and photograph it, for everyone else to see."

"Why don't go you out and try."

"The root of all evils, Money. I honestly don't have anything that would make me stay here in New York, my friends and family would support me, but I got to pay off my student loans, and my car. So of course I took a great paying job so that I could do that. I tried freelance for a bit, but it just wasn't consistent enough. There would be weeks when I got no paycheck at all, and that just wasn't cutting it. Anyhow, how was your day?"

"Good, I went for a run, had a few interviews, signed up to do some theater work in New York this spring, bought a new suit. You know usual things."

"Oh really, I bet it's a damn sexy suit." He smiled at her as he heard her angelic laugh. "Tell me what Play."

"Guess" He leaned back in his chair, arms across his chest.

"Hamlet" Skyler said it calmly before taking a bite of her chicken. Tom sat up, shocked look on his face.

"That was easy." Skyler laughed, winking as she finished her bite.

"I saw that they were doing casting for Hamlet the next two weeks and I thought of you. You would make a wonderful Hamlet."

"Well your right, I am going to be Hamlet. And thank you, I can't wait to be on the stage, and you will be at opening night, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled as he watched her cleaning up her mess before she excused herself to put the left overs in the fridge. When she came back she started talking.

"Oh Thomas, get this. Emma has been dating a new guy, that I knew nothing about, and apparently she has feelings for him."

"Oh really, how did that come about?"

"I don't' know, she never got to explain. Mark came into my office looking for her. Oh then Mark asked me to go with him to his brother's Christmas Party this Saturday. He told me his sister-in-law always tried to set him up with some of her single friends."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I didn't think it would be appropriate because I was dating someone." Tom smiled, hearing her say she was dating him, but now he wanted to tease her.

"Really, who are you dating?"

"Some British chap as Mark calls him." They both laughed and then Tom looked at her, a sincere smile on his lips, even his eyes were smiling as he spoke.

"Go with him, what could it hurt?" 

"I may have to kiss him under some mistletoe."

"Skyler, I trust you, and he just doesn't want to go alone. I understand that." She looked at him for a long time, not sure what to say.

"I just don't think it's something I would feel comfortable doing." Silently he was happy. It made he feel like this was real, she really had deep feelings for him, like he had for her.

"I understand that as well, I wish I was there right now."

"And why is that Mr. Hiddleston."

"I just want to hold you close, maybe steal a kiss."

"Me too. I miss you, so much." He could see something in they way she looked at him, but he wasn't sure if it was really there or him imagining it.

"I miss you too. I think we will make until you come out, maybe." They both laughed, but he was starting to loose his steam, and he could see Skyler's eyes getting heavy.

"Why don't you go to bed darling, I know I need to go myself, I am exhausted."

"Alright babe. I will talk to you tomorrow, oh don't forget it our office holiday party, but I will text you for sure. Sweet dreams Thomas."

"Have fun, and goodnight darling."

Now as Skyler laid in bed, her mind was racing all over. She would be in London in a little more than two weeks, then this spring he would be in NYC for at least a few weeks, her heart was racing now. Maybe she was in deeper than she had thought, because now as she laid there, her heart ached to have him next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday morning came, and Skyler was running late, so instead of rushing to get ready for work, she threw on a pair of jeans and a black tee and pulled her hair up. She only had two projects to get in today, one of which was nearly done so it would be an easy day. She decided to take advantage of her late night hours and leave early today to go home and change for the party. The Magazine always put on a huge holiday party, and this year was no different. This year they would be taking the train down to Trump Soho in lower Manhattan. Skyler walked into work, seeing Mark asking if anyone had seen her.  
"Hey Mark, Sorry I'm late."

"It's no big deal, I just wanted to tell you that I got a phone call about you doing another shoot."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Seems you impressed Mr. Shaw and he recommended I have you go with me on a specific shoot."

"What shoot?" Mark just smiled, knowing she could figure it out, giving her one small clue.

"All you need is faith, faith is all you need."

"NO WAY? Don't mess with me?" Mark smiled, knowing she wouldn't take long.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Mars shoot next week? That is the one he wants me on?"

"So you've heard of them?"

"Hell yes, you know their work?"

"Hey, I'm not that old."

"Mark, they just aren't your type of band, I didn't think you would know any of their songs." They were in her office now and Mark had taken a seat in front of her desk. He leaned over now, his voice a harsh whisper now. 

"I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell, Beaten and broken and chased from the land, But I rise up above it, high up above it and see" Skyler let her mouth hang open as she looked at him. 

"OMG, Mark has a hidden cool side." They both shared a laugh as she got her computer turned on. 

"You act like I'm so much older than you Skyler, but I'm not really."

"A decade Mark, you have a whole decade on me." He leaned back in the chair and looked like she just burst his bubble.

"So now I feel old." Skyler came over and sat next to him, putting her hand gently on his.

"Mark, you know I'm only teasing. You never did seem that old to me, actually I didn't know you were that much older than me until just last year when we had that little shindig for you. I honestly thought you maybe only had a year, two at most on me." He looked at her now and thought about kissing her, but soon the sound of someone walking towards her office brought him back to reality. 

"Hey, Mr. Tawman, there is someone here to see you sir." Anne, the floor receptionist waited for Mark to get up and follow her before leaving. Skyler sat and watched as he left, then she went back behind her desk and started working on the nearly complete project. She had it finished in an hour and sent it to her boss. Now she was working on her last project when Emma walked in.

"I heard, you lucky whore."

"HEY. Your the one who still hasn't told your best friend about this guy. Oops, I mean Old Best Friend."

"Are you that mad at me?"

"No, but you never called me so I figured you were done with me."

"Sky, I'm so sorry, but Julian and I went for dinner and then to a movie."

"WAIT. Julian, as in one of editors Julian? Are you serious? I knew there was a reason I liked him." She watched as Emma turned pink and knew she really really liked him. 

"Yea, but I know the whole inner office relationship thing is a big no-no so."

"Emma, my lips are sealed. I promise I won't say anything." Emma smiled at her friend and sat down to tell her the details as Skyler worked on her project.

Two hours later and Skyler was finished and ready to head home. She got home, showered and packed an overnight bag. Now she slid into a simple black and silver slim fitting dress and heels, had her long hair pulled up and make up done. She drove back to the office where everyone was meeting before heading to the train station. She got out of her car and Mark ran over to grab her overnight bag. 

"You look, wow." She let Mark grab her bag as she followed him to his jeep. He had volunteered to be one of the car pool drivers to the train station with his big vehicle and now he was happy to put Skyler in the front next to him instead of Candy. Skyler climbed into the passenger seat and checked her lipstick. Soon Emma, Candy and Julian had climbed into the back and Mark got in his seat. 

"All right, are we all ready to go. Everyone buckled up?" Mark teased from the front seat and Candy teased back.

"Yes daddy." Skyler could feel the tension radiating off of Mark as she tried not to burst out laughing. Soon they got to the train station and took the short ride down to the city. Once they got to the hotel, they each got their rooms, mostly scattered on two floor. Mark and Skyler ended up across the hall from each other, and Mark was happy Candy was a floor down. Emma was down a floor while Julian was four doors down from Skyler. Soon they all headed to the party and before too long the alcohol was flowing. Music was playing and soon Mark spotted Skyler standing next to Eric singing away and dancing with him. Mark watched as her body moved to the music. Now as another song came on he watched as she started changing how she moved. She caught him watching her and made her way over to him, singing as she moved.

"I Got that off-black Cadillac, midnight drive. Come on Mark, loosen up."

"I'm good. I don't want to attract the wrong attention." Skyler beamed as she leaned in close to him so no one could hear.

"Oh, what's wrong? Don't want Candy calling you Daddy later?" The way she said it set his blood rushing. He knew she had been indulging in the drinks though, and knew she would normally never act that way with him. As much as he wanted her, he would never dream of taking advantage of her drunken state, especially not now that she was in a relationship. 

"Maybe you need to slow down. I wouldn't want you to do anything to loose that British chap." Her expression changed now, her features softened, if that was even possible Mark thought, and her smile brightened up the room. 

"Your probably right. Thanks." 

The party went on for another couple hours and soon he saw Skyler talking to Rob, a guy who used to be a photographer, but now spent his time writing for the magazine. Mark didn't trust Rob, and watched closely as Rob handed Skyler another drink. Skyler seemed to sway a bit and Mark was over next to her in a moment. 

"Skyler, you feeling alright there?"

"My head is a little woozy. I think I'm done." She put her hand on Mark's shoulder for support and he took the glass from her hand. He placed it on the table next to him as he slid an arm around her waist. 

"Let's get you back to your room so you can call that chap of yours." Skyler giggle now as she looked at Mark.

"Chap, i would like to see my chap in some chaps. Tehehe. That's such a fun word Chap."

"Yep, stick a fork in you because you are done."

"Who stuck a fork in who?" She leaned on him now as he led her towards the door, but Rob was going to try to take over.

"Mark, enjoy the party. Let me take Skyler to her room, I heard Candy was looking for you anyway."

"No, I'll make sure Skyler gets to her bed alone and I wouldn't want Candy even before you had her. Now get out of the way Rob." Rob was about half Mark's size and in no way did he want to tango with the guy, so he backed up and moved out of the way. Soon Mark had Skyler in front of her room waiting on her to pull her room key out of her clutch. She got the giggles again and told Mark she had to pee. He took her clutch and found her key, opening the door for her. She ran to the bathroom, shutting the door as she told him to stay for a moment. He heard her washing her hands before she came out and now as he stood there in the small entryway of the room she smiled up at him.

"Thanks Mark. That was nearly an accident."

"Anytime Miss Jackson."

"Are you jealous of my chap?" Mark didn't know what to say, but she was pretty drunk, maybe she wouldn't' remember this in the morning.

"I am. I've liked you for a while now, but he got up the nerve to ask you first, and I will respect that."

"If it makes it better, I would have said yes Mark." Skyler then started pulling her shoes off, holding onto Mark's arm so that she didn't fall over. She asked him to unzip her dress and then she told him to turn around. She dropped the dress to the floor and slid into a t-shirt before telling Mark it was okay to look again. When he saw her now he hoped she didn't notice the bulge growing in his pants. 

"Well, I'm off to bed. Thank you again for everything." She then came close to him, her hand on his shoulder, her body against his as she kissed his cheek. Mark just reacted without thinking, his lips finding hers. He gave her a long soft kiss before turning away and walking out. He rushed to his room hoping she wouldn't come after him, or worse remember this in the morning. The last thing Mark wanted was to do anything to hurt or upset her.

Skyler laid in bed thinking for a bit before dialing the familiar number.

"Hello darling." he heard giggling

"Hello sleepy."

"I take it you had a fun evening."

"I did, but I wish you were here. My chap" Tom laughed hearing her call him her chap.

"I am. How was the party?"

"Oh you know the usual. Emma trying to hide that she is dating Julian, Candy trying to ride Mark. Mark tell me he is jealous of you, and I nearly peed myself."

"Mark is jealous of me? Why?"

"Because your my chap and I'm your girl." Tom understood now, Mark really did like her. "No worries though, he told me he would respect that you asked me first."

"I'm glad to hear that. What are you doing now?"

"Getting ready to dream of you." He smiled, knowing she was alone, but still part of him wished he was there with her. Soon he told himself, soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Skyler remember the night of the Holiday Party?

It had been three days since the office holiday party, and now as Skyler sat in her office staring at photo on her screen and she knew she needed a break. She leaned back in her chair deep in thought at her mind struggled to figure out what to do. She and Tom had talked about Christmas, but nothing was ever mentioned about giving each other gifts. Today when she got into work, a beautiful floral arranged was delivered to her desk. There was no card, just gorgeous red roses and white Asiatic lilies, in a very expensive vase too. Whoever had sent her this had spent a bit of money, there were at least two dozen roses alone in the arrangement, not to mention all the lilies. She decided to take a picture of the flowers and sent it to Tom, just to see what he said.

_I got these gorgeous flowers today at my office._

_They are very pretty, someone must really like you._

_I suppose, there was no card._

_Oh really, what a shame. Now you won't know who sent them._

_Was it perhaps this incredibly handsome British chap that I so adore._

_Depends, who is this chap you speak of?_

_You._

_Oh, well in that case..._

_  
_She sat and waited, ten minutes and nothing.

_well?_

_  
_Another five minutes and no response, that was odd. Skyler went ahead and dialed his phone, but it rang and rang until his voice mail picked up. She left him a sweet message saying she hoped he was alright, it just wasn't like him to not text her back so she was checking on him.

"Sorry about that darling, no reception in the elevator." Her eyes shot up to the door and saw him standing there. He dressed up in a tux and Skyler stood up and walked towards him, throwing her arms around him and whispering in his ear.

"I can't believe your here, I'm not dreaming am I?" He pulled her away and smiled warmly at her.

"No your not dreaming." She touched his cheek as a smile spread across her lips. 

"Your in a tux, in my office. What's going on." He stood up tall and ran his hand down the front of his jacket as he spoke.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure about wearing it to come pick you up, but I think I look rather nice."

"You are devilishly handsome, but picking me up, to go where?"

"I have been invited to a rather wonderful charity ball tonight and it is black tie, and I am to bring a date."

"Oh, who is she, she has to be special." He smiled at her, as she stood there biting her lip.

"She is." The look on Skyler's face changed and Tom couldn't help but grin.

"I have nothing to wear to your black tie charity ball. What am i supposed to do?"

"I suggest we go shopping then. My lovely date needs a gown." He turned and shut the door behind him, motioning for her to sit next to him by her desk. "Please tell me it's alright. I wanted to surprise you, but I couldn't get here before today. This is the reason I've been so busy the past week, I've juggled my schedule so that I could be with you until it's time for you to fly to London." Skyler didn't want to hold back anymore, she moved and sat on his lap, kissing him softly.

"Thomas Hiddleston, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. Let me just finish this project and we can go. It shouldn't take me just a few minutes." She pressed another kiss to his lips then got up and went around to finish her work. 

Tom sat back and watched as she worked, adoring all the little faces she made as she was concentrating. Soon she started typing away and he knew she was just about finished. She finally started to shut down her computer as she grabbed her bag. She stood up and looked at Tom smiling.

"I guess all I have to do now it let Mark know I'm done and I am headed out." Tom stood up and opened the door for Skyler, letting her lead the way to Mark's office. He felt her hand in his as she approached the office and knocked on the door frame. Mark looked up, and Tom could see the deflated look in Mark's eyes as he saw Tom. Mark stood up and crossed his office to offer a hand to Tom.

"Hello, nice to see you again Mr. Hiddleston."

"Nice to see you again. I hope it isn't too much trouble, but I plan on stealing Skyler away for the rest of the day." Skyler leaned against Tom slightly as she spoke up.

"I just sent my last project of the day in so I will see you Thursday."

"It's no problem at all, you two have fun. See you Thursday Sky, Tom." Skyler then turned and lead Tom to the elevators. Tom wanted to say something about Mark, but waited until they were in the elevator. 

"I guess you were right about Mark, he did seem jealous that you were on my arm."

"When did I say he was jealous?"

"Friday night, or Saturday morning after your holiday party. Don't you remember phoning me?" She giggles slightly as she looked at Tom. 

"No, I think I was a little beyond wasted though. What else did I say?"

"Let me think, oh, Emma was dating Julian, Candy was trying to sleep with Mark, you nearly peed yourself and that Mark was jealous of me. When I asked you why you told me it was because I'm your chap and your my girl."

"So I kinda remember the chap thing, but I can't believe I would have told you that I nearly peed myself. I must have been drunk." 

"You were, but it's alright. You didn't say anything to far off." Once they were off the elevator, she spotted a car idling and a driver got out to let them in. 

"Should I leave my car here?"

"Would you prefer to take it back to your place darling?"

"Yes, that way we have it tomorrow." Tom smiled and nodded, telling the driver to follow them to Allison's place for her to drop off her car. She got to her apartment, parked and grabbed a bag. Withing minutes they were headed into the city to find Skyler a gown. She told Tom she didn't even know where to begin to find a gown, but he assured her he had it figured out. Once in the city they had pulled up to this cute little boutique, and inside the girl had a few gowns waiting for Skyler to try on. She tried on a few, but nothing seemed to be her, then she tried on the perfect gown. It was a beautiful deep oxblood color, long and adorned with crystals, reflecting light like dew drops on the dress.The top was long sleeves with a scoop neck, but the back was open and Skyler fell in love with it. The girl helping her brought her a pair of silver heels and Allison knew this was the dress, she took a step out to where Tom could see her, and he was speechless. Soon she and Tom were back in the car, and headed to a hotel room where the ball was taking place. Once in the room she started getting ready and Tom took off his jacket and laid back on the bed. Once she had pulled her hair up, done her make up and slid into her new dress and shoes she woke up Tom, and he thought she looked even more angelic than he could have imagined. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hands and pulling her close. 

"You look absolutely stunning. I've never seen anyone more beautiful." Skyler leaned down and kissed his lips, pulling away to wipe away any lipstick that transferred from her lips to his. 

"And you look decadently handsome tonight Mr. Hiddleston." Skyler purred back to him as his hands moved around her waist. She took his hands in hers and pulled him up from the bed, then turned to grab his jacket for him to slide on. 

"I think I would prefer to stay in tonight."

"I think it would be a shame to be all dressed up and not go out for people to see." He smiled at her, knowing she was right. It would be a shame for the world not to see the beauty before him. He put his jacket on and soon he lead her down into the ballroom. There were countless charities being represented and Skyler was just blown away by the support that they were receiving. 

"Darling, if you were to be involved with a charity what would it be?"

"Oh, something with children. I envy them all, great full they all exist, but the ones that help children are the one's that I just want to be a part of. I always give to St. Jude when I can and I always feel like maybe I helped." Tom pressed his lips to her temple before he told her about his work with UNICEF. She admired this man next to her, and wanted to make sure he knew it, now was just not the time. They spend the evening chatting and dancing, and all to raise money for some amazing causes. Towards the end of the evening Tom and Skyler both were started to get tired, so the retired to their room. 

Skyler came out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top to find Tom already in bed waiting on her. She climbed into bed and curled up next to him, kissing him sweetly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Skyler darling."

"Yes Tom."

"I love you." She sat up and looked at him now, a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke quietly.

"I love you too." 


	14. Chapter 14

They woke up early and a driver took Tom and Skyler back to her apartment. When they got upstairs in front of her door she panicked. She lived in modest three bedroom apartment, it was small but it was just her living there. She had a work space in both spare bedrooms to use if needed, but other than that the space was just enough for her. She always tried to keep everything as neat as possible, but there is no telling what all could be left lying around. Finally she opened the door and peaked in, everything seemed to be put away so she breathed a sigh of relief. She led him into her domain and Tom was happy to see her personality splashed all over the small living space, even on her small Christmas tree. She offered to take his bag to her room but he instead took hers from her hand. 

"Lead the way Darling." She smiled as she took him to her bedroom, showing him the small apartment along the way. Once they arrived in the bedroom he sat the bags down inside the doorway, then he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. 

"Are you sure your fine with me staying here? I can always" but her lips cut him off, crashing into his as her hands slid under his t-shirt. Her kiss was long and teasing and she slowly sucked on his lower lip before pulling away. 

"You better stay here or else I'll worry you don't want to." He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What is on the agenda for today darling?"

"Well, it is Christmas eve, so we will head to Poppi and Nonni's house a little later. That's it. You get me the rest of the time."  Tom smiled as he held her close, slowly walking her back towards the bed.

"I like the sound of that. And what about tomorrow?" He gently pulled her onto the bed with him his lips kissing her neck softly here and there.

"We will go to Emma's place for dinner." He continued to hold her close, but pulled his lips away to look at her.

"What about your mother?"

"I suppose she will be spending the day with her boyfriend and his family." 

"Your not going to see your mum on Christmas?"

"I can't. She went to Texas." He then looked over Skyler, admiring how she just fit next to him perfectly. "Are you going to see your mum on Christmas Thomas?" He smiled at her, pulling her closer as he answered.

"No, we had our Christmas earlier this week. She was actually rather excited I was coming here to surprise you. She's always so happy to hear about my grand romantic gestures." 

"She raised you to be a good man Thomas, and I happen to be a huge fan of romantic gestures of any size." He smiled as she pressed a kiss to his lips. He then pulled away quickly and Skyler could see a slight panic in his eyes.

"I cannot show up at your grandparents house without gifts." She smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

"We can pick up a bottle of wine if you like." He nodded in agreement.

"Who else will be there?"

"David, Beth and Jacob." Tom had another look of panic.

"I have to give Jacob something." 

"Tom, I got him like a dozen gifts, I can tell him they are from both of us." Tom looked at Skyler now, not really surprised she spoiled the young boy. 

"Would a bottle of wine be good for David and Beth as well?"

"Of course, plus I can include you on what I got them as well as my grandparents. The bigger problem is that I haven't gotten you anything Thomas." 

"Being here in your arms is the best gift I could ask for."

"Really?" He gave her a wicked smile before teasing her.

"No, I mean there is always that new sports car I've been looking at, but this is a close second."  She elbowed him gently before kissing him forcefully. He rolled over pinning her down on the bed playfully. He let his lips move to her neck now as she squirmed beneath him.

"We need to start getting ready to go."

"We have a few minutes." She couldn't help but say it now, he left himself open to it. 

"Is that you need?" He bit down on her neck gently as he pressed against her. He then groaned slightly as he pulled away, standing up and pulling her up off the bed. They both got ready to go and soon Skyler had him helping her carry down gifts to her car. As they both got downstairs, it started to snow and Tom smiled like a child. Skyler giggled at him as he stood in the parking lot, arms wide looking up to the sky. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to throw his arms around her and twirling around with her. Soon they both were laughing and leaning against the car. Skyler finally gained her composure and asked Tom if he was ready. The both headed out stopping to buy a couple bottles of wine on the way. 

As the arrived at the large house, Tom helped Allison gather the gifts from the car, but before they could make it to the front door Jacob rushed out to meet them.

"Ky Darring, Tum! You here. wook it nowing!" Tom took the bag of gift's Allison had so she could pick up the small boy, then he followed them into the house.

"Hey everyone, we made it, and we brought the snow." Jacob looked at Skyler with wide eyes, believing she was the one who brought the snow. Skyler put Jacob down and helped Tom taking the gifts and placing them next to the tree. Jacob threw his arms up at Tom, wanting to give Tom a hug. 

"Murry Chismis Tum" Tom smiled at the boy.

"Merry Christmas to you too Jacob." Skyler stood there as she watched Tom and Jacob talking away about the Christmas decorations and the snow. She walked to Tom and tickled Jacob, laughing along with his infectious giggles. Soon Skyler went to help in the kitchen, leaving Tom, David and Jacob in the living room with grandpa watching television. Tom actually quite enjoyed his time getting to know Skyler's family, and Jacob had a fun time trying to speak like Tom. Finally Jacob asked Tom a tough question.

"Why you caw Ky darring?" Tom thought about it, and really had no clue on how to describe terms of endearment to a two year old.

"Well you see, sometimes when two people like each other, they call each other nice little names." Jacob thought about what Tom said before moving onto the next question.

"What does Ky caw you?" Tom actually had never heard Skyler call him anything other than his name. 

"Well she just calls me by my name."

"Does ky like tum, why she no caw you name?" Tom had no clue, so he gave Jacob the only answer he thought would make the little boy happy.

"I don't know, you have to ask Skyler that." Jacob jumped down and David laughed as he ran into the kitchen yelling for Skyler. 

"I'm glad you figured out how to handle him. He had just gotten into that why question phase and he can ask questions for hours. I don't know how, but Skyler can usually satisfy him with her answers."  A few minutes later the little boy came out eating a cookie. He jumped back up next to Tom and kicked his feet as he watched t.v. with the guys. Finally Tom just had to ask.

"What did Skyler say?"

"ky say dinner awmost ready, I need watch t.b. til she caw us to eat." Tom smiled and went back to watching the movie that the guys were watching. Soon Beth came out and told the guys to get washed up for dinner while she and Skyler set the table. David helped Jacob wash his hand then went into the kitchen to help bring the food out to the table. Soon they were all seated and Mitch said grace. They all sat around the table and talked for a bit after they ate. Soon Jacob was figity in his seat and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"PRESENTS KY!" She looked over and laughed at at Jacob who was dancing in his seat. Soon they all made their way into the living room and Jacob sat next to the tree. Skyler sat next to him and Tom went to sit on the sofa, but Jacob yelled at him.

"NO, Tum sit here." Jacob wanted Tom next to Skyler, so Tom sat next to Skyler on the floor. Soon Skyler started passing out the gifts she had brought, giving everyone else their gifts first. 

"Ky, none for me?" He was looking at her now all sad, suddenly she pulled out his gifts, all wrapped up in marvel comic hero paper. Tom thought it was cute the way his eyes lit up at the gifts Skyler pulled out for him. Soon Nonni asked Skyler to pass out some of the other gifts, and Tom was surprised to see one with his name on it. He looked at Skyler who was still pulling gifts out and handing them to people. Soon everyone had their gifts and started opening. Skyler opened up a card from her grandparents, a nice check included, she got a very pretty sweater from her aunt and uncle. She had one last gift, and when she opened it, it was a cute picture painted by Jacob. She thanked everyone and soon Tom opened the box that appeared in front of him from her family. It was a lovely scarf that he actually quite liked. Soon Jacob had paper spread all over, happy to see all his favorite comic hero's and cars that everyone had gotten him.

Tom and Skyler sat in the floor with Jacob playing for an hour and soon Skyler started to get tired. Jacob soon found his way to David's lap and fell asleep with his Thor action figure in his hand. Skyler helped everyone clean up before saying her goodbyes. Nonni looked at Tom and he told her goodbye, smiling at him, telling him that she hoped he would be back to see her. He told her he would do his best to be back and soon he helped Skyler to the car, wearing his new scarf in the cold snow. Once they were in the car he leaned over and gave her a kiss before she started driving home. 


	15. Chapter 15

They both must have been exhausted, but Skyler didn't remember getting into her apartment last night, but now as she woke up, Tom snuggled up behind her she smiled. She rolled over and admired him, he was still deep into his sleep, so she quietly slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once she was done in there, she quietly made her way out to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made a full breakfast with pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit and orange juice. She made up two plates and carried them into the bedroom where he was still lying there asleep. She sat the tray down on a bedside table and sat next to him on the bed. She decided to be naughty and pulled her sleep pants off before she slid under to covers next to him. Skyler then straddled Tom, leaning down and kissing his neck, letting her teeth graze his skin once in a while. Soon she heard a deep growl come from his chest and she knew she was getting to him. She was grinding her hips against him when his hands found her hips, his voice coming through the air.

"This is one amazing wake up call darling." She playfully bit on his ear lobe before whispering into his ear.

"Merry Christmas Thomas." he slid his hands under her t-shirt pulling it up as she moved her lips across his neck.

"Merry Christmas indeed."

"Breakfast is getting cold." He had her shirt off of her and he tossed it aside as his hands slid up her back.

"I'll just have you then." She pulled away, sitting up and looking to the tray next to the bed.

"But I made you Christmas shaped pancakes." he looked over and saw that she had indeed made shaped pancakes and smiled. He ran his hands up her back again, pulling her down to kiss her softly. Once he pulled his lips away he looked into her eyes. 

"You are just wonderful Miss Jackson. Shall we eat then." She leaned down to kiss him again before rolling off of him and reached to pull her t-shirt back on while he grabbed the tray. They both enjoyed breakfast and when they were finished Skyler took the tray back to the kitchen. When she got back he was just walking out of the bathroom and she ran and jumped into the bed. Tom stopped and looked at her, laying across the bed sideways, nothing on but a t-shirt and panties.  He walked over and leaned over her, pinning her hands down as he kissed her neck, biting at it playfully. She squirmed and squealed under him as he pressed against her.  He pulled his lips away to look deep in her eyes now.

"Shall we continue with what you started before breakfast." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"Of course." He let go of her hands now as he let his hands glide to her waist, pulling her shirt up and off her again. Skyler pushed on his chest, causing Tom to stand up. Skyler then stood up, turning them around so that she could push him back onto the bed. He sat there, hands wandering across her legs as she started pulling at his shirt. He let her pull it off of him and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close so that he could kiss and nibble on her breast. She played with his hair as his lips and teeth tended her flesh and soon his hand started to wander down to her hips and around to her behind. He would gently squeeze and soon she felt his hands on her legs, pulling at her, wanting her on his lap, but she wouldn't give in. Now she pulled away from him, pushing him back onto the bed and letting her lips travel across his neck to his shoulder, down across his chest and stomach. Soon he felt her hands pulling and his sleep pants and boxers and he lifted his hips slightly for her. She pulled off his pants and looked up at him licking her lips. He watched her as she pressed a kiss to his hip, then to the tip of thick erection. He moaned as she ran her tongue up his length, her eyes never leaving his. He wanted to keep watching her, but soon he just fell back onto the bed as she ran the tongue over him again. she pressed another kiss to the tip of his length before parting her lips to take him into her mouth. She loved hearing his growl as she began sucking him deeper into her mouth. She moved him in and out, then she would pull him out so that her lips were just teasing the ridge around the head of his thick cock before sucking on him, pulling him in deep. She felt his hands tangle in her hair and she slowed down drawing out his pleasure.

"Holy hell that mouth is amazing." He managed to groan out as she ran her tongue up his length again. She then kissed his hip as she got up off her knees and he sat up quickly, his lips crashing into hers as he pulled her onto the bed with him. He moved so that he was over her now, kissing her neck as she moaned beneath him. His lips slid down to her breast and he bit and licked at each one. His strong hands messaged while his tongue moved across her nipples, eliciting a gasp from her. Soon his lips traveled further down her stomach and he could feel her muscles tense up under his touch. He hooked his fingers into her panties, pulling them down and off her before leaning over and kissing her hip. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes to watch him, biting her lip as his tongue trailed up her thigh. He looked up at her, smile in his eyes as he tasted her for the first time, running his tongue over her wet opening. He hummed at her taste as soon she felt him press his tongue further into her, licking his way up to her small bundle of nerves. She arched her back at the sensation and Tom smiled as he got to watch her pleasure. He dove in again, tasting more of her and soon he found himself flicking his tongue across her clit just to hear her cries of pleasure. He watched as her body reacted and new it wouldn't take much more to push her past the limit. He pulled his lips away and made his way up her body leaving kisses along the way. 

Once he was positioned between her legs, he rested on his elbows, kissing Skyler slowly. He let her take a moment before he slowly pushed the head of his hard cock into her wet heat. He watched as her eyes closed, and his name quietly rolled of her tongue. 

"Thomas."

"Yes Darling."

"Please don't stop, just slowly just like this." He smiled as she looked to him, then he kissed her as he pulled out and pushed back into leisurely, taking his time getting to know every inch of her. He pulled his lips away so that he could watch her, admiring the way her eyes fluttered, the way she would lick her lip before she bit on it. He felt her fingertips gliding up and down his back as she moaned for him. He kept his pace steady as she ran her hands all over him, his neck, his arm and his back, kissing him here and there while he progressively pushed further into her. Soon he was pushing his full length into slowly and he was feeling her beginning to tighten her muscles around him. He concentrated on Skyler now, not wanting to push her, but soon her hands pulled at his hips. 

"Oh god, faster. Please." He moved faster, but her hands still pulled at him and soon he just pulled out and buried himself deep within her hard and she cried out her approval.

"Fuck yes." He bit on his lip now as he gained his rhythm, pounding into her hard and fast. He felt her pulsing around him and knew she was getting close. He gave her another hard deep thrust and she tensed up, arching her back as she came around him. Tom found himself nearing the line and thrust hard a few more times before pulling out and cumming on her lower stomach.  Skyler reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss before he moved to lay next to her. He cradled her in his arms not wanting to move, but soon a message on her phone reminding them it was Christmas Day and they had people to visit. 


	16. Chapter 16

_What time you getting here?_

_We will start getting ready and head over in a bit._

_WE who is We?_

_Tom is here with me. You get to meet him_

_OMFG! NO FUCKING WAY!_

_Mhm. So is Julian joining us?_

_Yes, he is. Kylie and Stewart will be here around 1_

_WAIT, are they together now?_

_Yes and no, I'll explain when you get here. BTW that needs to be soon bc I can't cook for shit, u kno this._

_Alright, let us get showered and dressed._

_Shower together, it saves time and water! lol_

_kk, but it may be a very long shower then, haha. see you soon._

_  
_"Well I have to go rescue our dinner from Emma, so we are going to have to cut cuddling time down." Tom wrapped an arm around Skyler, pulling her closer to him.

"Her idea about showering together sounds good to me." Tom had been lying behind Skyler, reading her text over her shoulder, and now she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Let's go then." 

One hot soapy shower later and the two were dressed, nearly ready to go as Skyler dried her hair. He watched from the doorway as Skyler pulled her long hair up into a messy bun.

"You know, I am showing up to Christmas day, nearly empty handed." Skyler looked at Tom. "I did bring a gift for you." Skyler walked over to Tom, smiling up at him.

"You are all I need for Christmas." Tom leaned down to her, kissing her softly before asking her to close her eyes. 

"Open them." She opened her eyes, and he was standing there, box in his hand wrapped in white paper adorned with red velvet poinsettias, tied with a big golden bow. Skyler slowly untied the bow, the opened the paper, revealing a book. She looked at it, eyes wide, then she looked up at Tom, his blue eyes smiling as he watched her.

"Oh Thomas, this is too much." He bit his lip, his forehead wrinkled as he looked at her with those concerned eyes.

"No, all the words in this book, all the words in a thousand books couldn't begin to describe how you've change my life. I want you to know just how much you mean to me." Skyler took the book, slowly running her fingertips over the cover and the spine. She gingery opened the book and read one of the poems out loud.

"Raise the shade will youse dearie? rain wouldn't that get your goat but we don't care do we dearie we should worry about the rain huh dearie? y'know I'm sorry for awl the poor girls that gets up god knows when every day of their lives ain't you,  oo-oo dearie not so hard dear you're killing me" Skyler closed the book, looking up at him standing there. She put her arms around his neck, standing on tip toes to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand traveled up her back, resting on the back of her shoulder as he held her tightly.

"So do you like it?"

"It is the second best gift I have ever received."  She teased him.

"Oh, and what was the best gift you've ever gotten?" 

"You being here with me." He kissed her softly, but another text on her phone stopped them.

_Bring butter if you can! oh and i don't have any salt, like table salt is that important?_

Skyler let Tom see Emma's message and he let out his sweet little tehehe. 

"I suppose we should go and help your friend."

"Yea, because if we don't, then we will be stuck eating what ever frozen dinners she has in her freezer. That happened on Thanksgiving." Soon Skyler had gathered up the supplies Emma needed as well as the gifts she was taking over. Tom and her loaded up and headed over. Tom was surprised when they pulled up to a large Victorian, complete with a gorgeous leaded glass door.

"Emma lives here, alone? Such a large house for one girl." Skyler smiled as they unloaded the car.

"Yea, well this was her grandparents house and she inherited it. They had another house further north where their race horses were kept and that one went to her cousin. She is from old money, but she is so down to earth most people outside her inner circle have no clue." Skyler and Tom made their way to the door, and soon the tall blond came to the door and smiled at the two of the standing there. She grabbed a bag from Skyler and ushered the two in. 

"Come in, get out of the cold."

"Emma, this Tom. Tom this is my good friend Emma." He put an arm around her, saying hello along with his warm hug.

"I must say it nice to finally meet you. Skyler has to me so much about you."

"I hope she says good things, her and I have known each other far too long, she has met most of my skeletons." Tom smiled as he followed the women down the hall and into a huge kitchen that would be a chef's delight. Once they put kitchen supplies down, Emma took the Christmas gift and put them in the parlor under the tree. Tom admired some of the woodwork in the kitchen as Skyler started going through the cooking items Emma had started. She checked on the turkey, surprised at how well it seemed to be doing. Emma came back in, worried look in her eyes. 

"Julian asked me to make sweet potatoes, you know how to do that right?" Skyler turned and looked at the blond now.

"Of course. Please tell me you have brown sugar." Emma had an evil smirk come across her lips as she joked with Skyler.

"Oh Sky. I didn't think we were having that kind of party." Skyler laughed, throwing a dish towel at her.

"M, your so fucking bad. You know what I meant." Tom watched the two and Emma went to the pantry to look for the ingredients Skyler asked for. She decided while she was putting a pot on to boil to explain to Tom. "So, M and I were at our annual Halloween party a two years ago, and there was this guy there from work. His name is Donovan and his is just crazy as hell, a real party animal. So by the end of the night he had gotten pretty drunk and came over to M and me, asking if we had ever had any brown sugar. Well her and I were tipsy and we were like yea, um, you use it to make it cookies and without missing a beat this guy turned to me and said his brown sugar would be the only thing I needed to put in my cookie. So now every time M hears someone say brown sugar, that is what she thinks about." Tom watched as Skyler moved about the kitchen effortlessly. M put the ingredients on the counter, then pulled out a bottle of wine, looking at Tom.

"I've got Lambrusco, Moscado and Shiraz. I also have scotch or whiskey if you prefer." Tom looked to Skyler who was putting the sweet potatoes in the pot to boil.

"Tom, I'm driving, pick what ever you like. I know the scotch, she is just dying for someone to drink it. It's Macallen, good stuff." When he heard it was Macallen he looked to Emma, smile on his lips.

"Oh really, I'd like to have a glass of scotch then." Emma smiled and clasped her hands together while she went to the bar in the library to get the bottle. She came back, new bottle of scotch and a tulip shaped glass. She poured for Tom then handed him the glass. He took his time to appreciate the scotch, finally taking a sip and smiling once it was done. 

"Oh bless you. Nearly nothing beats a good bottle of scotch." Skyler turned around looking at Emma. 

"Well now that your done playing hostess, get your ass over here and learn to cook woman." Emma stood next to Skyler now as she told her how to prepare the au gratin potatoes. Once they had those started and in the oven she showed her what to do with the sweet potatoes.  Next they tackled green beans and Tom watched, enjoying his scotch while they two girls acted like sisters, giggling and gossiping about. 

"So, yea Stew and Kylie are kinda dating, but more like we are sleeping together so I guess maybe we should give dating a try." Skyler stopped and looked at Emma now.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um, a month and a half."

"And I'm just now finding out about it? What the hell?"

"Hey I only just found out a few days ago. That is why Kylie hasn't been around she's been stuck on Stew." 

"So, is he into her?"

"I don't know, at the Halloween party he didn't seem to be, but who know's, that have been just because he had his eyes on someone else." Skyler rolled her eyes before looking at her close friend.

"M, I hope he's into her, and not just using her for the sex. If he is, I will lose all respect for him." 

"You and me both. OH Tom, your glass is empty. Go ahead and pour yourself another glass if you like."

"Actually I think I will wait to have another once dinner if finished." 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" His eyes lit up as he looked to Skyler. 

"I would, that would be lovely." Skyler made Emma work while got the tea out for him. Then she put on a kettle and got out a tea cup. Tom leaned over and stole a kiss as she sat down the cup. She joined Emma at the counter and began to tell her how to make home made applesauce, but a knock at the door distracted her. Skyler moved so that she see down he hallway to the front door. Julian came in and hugged Emma closely as he kissed her deeply. Tom watched Skyler, seeing the slight smirk on her lips.

"What is it that you plan on doing?" She looked at Tom, biting her lip as she picked up the whistling kettle. She poured the water into his cup, and he put in the tea in the cup. 

"I just haven't seen her this happy in a long time. It's nice to see." 

"You two really are like sister's aren't you?"

"She is the closest thing I have to family here. I mean my dad's family is wonderful and they are so good to me, but I am as close to Emma as a sister would be." 


	17. Chapter 17

 After a long smooch at the front door, Emma brought Julian back to meet Tom. Julian was six foot with tan skin jet black hair and unbelievably pale brown eyes. He was fit and very muscular, but that never stopped Skyler from teasing him about his mustache and goatee, telling him he looked like a cheap pimp.

"Tom, I'd like you to meet Julian. This is Skyler's boyfriend Tom Hiddleston." Julian reached out to shake Tom's hand, which Tom accepted.

"It is nice to meet you. I believe we briefly spoke Monday when I was looking for Skyler's office."

"Yep. And I want you to know I am a big fan of your work." 

"Well Thank you. I am so lucky to get to be doing it."  Emma smiled at Skyler, giving her a look that Skyler seemed to read perfectly.

"Fine you go, play hostess, I will stay here and prepare Christmas dinner alone." Emma beamed at Skyler, looping her arm around Julian's.

"You won't be alone, I will stay with you darling." After Emma and Julian went on into the other room, Tom came around the counter and put his arms around Skyler, kissing her neck playfully as she stirred a few pots on the stove. She then checked on the turkey as well as the other items in the oven. She turned to Tom, pressing a kiss to his lips before cleaning up some her mess. Tom soon rolled up his sleeves, washing some of the dishes that Skyler had slid into the sink. 

"Ooo, A man who can help me clean up in the kitchen, I think I may just have a keeper in you Mr. Hiddleston." Tom chuckled as Skyler teased him, then a thought occurred to him.

"So, I was just reminded of something. Did Jacob ask you yesterday why you don't call me by a pet name?" He heard Skyler laugh behind him as she tended to the stove.

"He did. He came into the kitchen and said, Ky Tum said he calls your darling because he likes you but you call him Tum, don't you like Tum." 

"And what was your answer?" She leaned on the counter next to him now, looking up at his blue eyes as she smiled.

"I told him that I liked you very much, but I just hadn't found the name to call you yet. Then I gave him a cookie if he promised not to tell you."

"That is why he had a cookie, you bribed a two year old." 

"I did, there is no shame in that." They both shared a laughed as the doorbell rang. Emma ran to answer the door and now that Kylie and Stewart had arrived Emma introduced them to Julian. She then brought them into the kitchen to meet Tom. As they came into the kitchen from the parlor Skyler walked around the counter to give Kylie and Stew hugs. 

"I'm glad to see we won't be eating frozen dinners this time." Stew joked as he hugged Skyler. Tom then walked over and Skyler did the honors.

"Stew, Kylie this is my boyfriend Tom. Tom, this is Stew and Kylie." Tom shook Stewart's hand before hugging Kylie. 

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Stewart looked at Skyler and raised his eyebrows, turning his back to Kylie and Tom as he spoke quietly.

"That's Tom Hiddleston."  Skyler chuckled as she shook her head yes before she turned and her eyes met Tom's. 

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so, so what do we do first M?"

"Games I suppose, but what game do we play to get to know our new guest?" Tom looked at Julian who was standing next to him, whispering while Emma and Skyler joked about games.  

"Do you know what these two are going on about?" Julian put his hand on Tom's shoulder and he leaned over to whisper back.

"No, but with these two, I am honestly scared." Julian and Tom both snickered as Skyler looked to Emma, going on bout a few games. 

"Too early for Never have I ever, how's yours is always fun, 21 is good, two truths, one lie is great for fun, too many for trace messages then there is fortunately/unfortunately."

"I think two truths one lie sounds like a winner." Skyler nodded at Emma's choice and then she took Tom by the arm as she led him into the parlor. Once they were all seated they started playing the game. Emma as the host went first. 

"Alright, I'll start us off. The rules are simple, we are to go around the room, stating three facts about ourselves, two of which are true and one that is a lie. for each person you stump you get a point. We usually play by having designated score keeper, Kylie get's to be that today. I will tell you three facts, we will go around the room telling us which ones you believe to be lies and once everyone has gone, I'll give the right answer." Skyler raised her hand to get Emma's attention. "What did I forget Sky?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say, I know most of your secrets, you know mine, so when it comes to voting for each other, how should we handle that?"

"We will wait until the end of each round to vote for each other. How is that with everyone?" Everyone seemed to be happy with the arrangement and now Emma got started. 

"Fact one, I own three race horses. Fact two, I was literally born in a barn. Fact three, my grandfather used to call me on a daily basis to check on me." Emma looked to Julian who was seated to her left, "What one was the lie?"

"Um, number two." Emma then looked to Tom who said three, Sky was skipped at the moment, Stew said three, Kylie said two and Skyler went the last, saying one. Emma smiled and looked around the room.

"Number one was a lie. I now own six race horses." Julian looked at Emma, shocked.

"So you were actually born in a barn?"

"Yep, Mom was out helping grandpa when her water broke.  Apparently her labor was very quick and there was no way to get to the hospital on time. My grandparents called for an ambulance, but it was too late, by the time they came back out to the barn, I was out and screaming. Your turn Julian."

"Alright. Fact one, I was born in America Samoa. Fact two, I have three tattoos and fact three, I can write with both my right and left hands." Julian looked to Tom, who said two, Skyler said two, Stew said three, Kylie said three and Emma said two. "  He looked around the room. 

" I only get two points, damn. I have one tattoo, although it is a full sleeve. Your up Tom."

"Oh, well. Fact one, I play guitar. Fact two, my father was the one who persuaded me to act and fact three I went to school with prince William." He looked to Skyler, who was still thinking about her answer.  Skyler said three, then so did everyone else. Tom beamed wildly as he looked about the room. " Fooled all of you, two was lie."

"But isn't he younger by a couple years?"

"We still went to Eton together." Skyler looked up at Tom as he looked to her telling her it was her turn. 

"Fact one, I have a motorcycle endorsement, but I took my test on a scooter. Fact two, I was a double major. Fact three, I use guacamole like most people use mayonnaise." She looked to Stew, who voted for three, Kylie said one, Julian said two, Tom smiled as he said one and Emma said two. Skyler looked around the room and then to Kylie, "Mark me down for three points. I don't have a motorcycle endorsement, I ride illegally sometimes. But Really though I do want it, just haven't taken the test yet."

They continued playing for an hour and soon everyone was giggling and having a great time. Skyler got up and excused herself to the kitchen, checking on Dinner when Kylie joined her. 

"I can't believe your dating Tom Hiddleston, how did that come about?"

"Our paths just happen to cross, and we clicked." Kylie could see the adoration as she spoke. 

"Well you are damn lucky, he seems to be very into you." 

"Awe, thanks. I hope so, cause I've very into him." The girls chuckled as they started pulling the food out of the ovens. Soon Stew came in to ask if they needed help and Skyler put him to work. Kylie went into the parlor and told everyone dinner was ready and when they went into the dinning room everyone was shocked to see Skyler lighting the last of the centerpiece candles. The food was all ready  to be served and the table was set beautifully. Emma chuckled as she looked to Skyler and Kylie.

"I should have known you two would have everything set so perfectly. Did you have to get out a ruler to set the plates out Sky?"

"Nope, I am just that damn good." She laughed and looked over the table realizing she had it laid out in a pattern by color of the food and smiled, she really wasn't paying that much attention. Everyone took a seat and Emma said grace before they all ate. They went through two bottles of wine and Skyler went to get a third and to check on the pies in the oven.  She pulled out the pies letting them cool as she walked back into the dining room, bottle of wine in one hand, scotch in the other. They all sat around the table and talked for nearly an hour, mostly telling stories of how they met, or all the wild things they had done. Emma had started to clean off the table as the girls put the left overs away while the guys were left to talk. It wasn't long before Skyler started on Emma.

"So how were you so sure Julian only had one tattoo?" Emma threw a wet paper towel at Skyler.

"I have my ways, like you're so innocent." Skyler let out a big Ha as she put a few dished in the dishwasher.

"You of all people M should know better than that."  The two laughed and then M just had to ask.

"Did you get Tom anything?"

"Well, No. I just thought I had more time. He on the othe hand brought me a first edition of Tulips and Chimney's.  I was floored, and here I am with nothing for him. That is what happens when you try to surprise me two days before Christmas I guess. Lord knows I'm not prepared as it is."

"How does Jacob like him?" Skyler beamed thinking about it.

"It is so freaking adorable, Jacob tries to sound like him, and he calls me darring now."

"Awe, he is too much. I miss you bringing him by. Any who I think we are about ready to do gifts." They gathered the guys and headed to the parlor to open gifts. They had all agreed to do hand made gifts this year, and Tom was surprised at everyone thought full ideas. Skyler had made necklaces for Emma and Kylie, and now the guys opened their gifts from her. She then handed one to Tom, who looked at her surprised.

"I always make a few extra in case we have last minute guest." He kissed her temple as they guys all looked over their gifts, but Stewart seemed to be the only one who knew what it was. Each man was given a mason jar filled with a golden liquid and a cinnamon stick. 

"You are an alcoholic enabler you know that." Stewart teased as Emma handed out her gifts. 

"I'm afraid to ask what it is." Julian spoke up as he shook the glass.

"Apple Pie in a glass. Be careful though, it has been described as deliciously dangerous and alcohol poisoning in glass." Tom took the lid off and gave it a small sniff, the alcohol stinging a little."

Emma had made the guys really ugly knitted hats and the girls got scarves. Kylie made cookies for everyone, putting them each in cute little tins. Steward wrote a few Christmas songs, and played a few others, recording them onto disk for everyone. Julian then gave everyone handmade ornaments that his mother had made.

"I would have made them myself, but my boss made me look at supermodels all day."  Skyler was about to argue, but Emma stopped her short.

"Um, guys, we may be spending a lot more time together. Look outside." Everyone walked to the windows, seeing nothing but a thick covering of white blanketing everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Skyler picked up her phone, checking the weather. She looked at Emma taking in deep breath before she spoke to everyone.

"They are saying this is some sort of pop up snow squall. So basically we can see up to 8 inches here in Albany, and that is just the next few hours. The roads have been shut down so that crews can get out there and try to keep the roads clean. So basically if you don't have a four wheel drive, your stuck with us." Emma smiled like a child who was just told they had gotten a snow day.

"I think we should sit around the fire, enjoy some pie and wine." Everyone looked to Emma like she was crazy, and Kylie stood up for her.

"Hey, I think Emma is right. Besides, I happen to think the apple pie smelled wonderful earlier."

Skyler knew Emma was on cloud nine now. She was an only child and she always wanted to know what it would be like to live in a house bustling with people, and tonight she got her chance. Everyone agreed sitting around the fireplace sounded like a wonderful way to spend their evening. After a few hours sharing stories Emma and Skyler went up to make sure the guest rooms were ready. As they entered the first room Emma talked away about really connecting with Julian. 

"He is so amazing Sky. I haven't felt this happy in years. He really gets me and isn't concerned about my past at all. I know it hasn't been that long, but this is definitely a long term thing." 

"M, I am so happy for you. He really is a sweet guy and as long as your happy, I'm happy." 

"Thanks.  So how is Tom?"

"Perfect."

"That's is all your going to tell me? Your bestest friend ever! Just that he's perfect." They both started laughing, but Skyler froze when she heard the doorbell.

'You expecting anyone else?"

"No, that is odd. I wonder if it's Mr. Portio from next door." Skyler shrugged and she and Emma made their way downstairs. When Skyler got halfway down the steps she stopped and cursed under her breath. Julian had opened the door, letting in Ryan. Skyler sat down on the steps, scooting into the shadows. Emma made her way downstairs, sighing as she saw who it was. 

"Ryan what are you doing here?"

"Where is Skyler?"

"Not here."

"Don't lie to me Emma, her car is out front."

"Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Please Emma, I just want to talk to her. She needs to know." Skyler could see Tom standing in the doorway of the library with Stew and Kylie, and she took a deep breath before standing up. She had not told Tom about her previous engagement, she told him briefly about Ryan, but she didn't share any details. Now she knew the truth was going to come out and she just prayed Tom would still talk to her afterwords.

"Just because the restraining order expired doesn't mean I want to talk to you." Skyler walked down the steps, glancing at Tom before turning her attention back to Ryan. Ryan wasn't the type of guy who was hard to miss. He was tall, broad with tanned skin and sandy blond hair. He had always reminded Skyler of James Dean with his effortless good looks. He took a few steps towards Skyler now as she stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"I just had to see you. I have to tell you how much I still love you."

"You're drunk. You bastard. You trying to kill yourself or anyone else who may end up in front of that damn truck of yours."

"Skyler please, I'm begging you. Give me another chance." He dropped down on one knee as he dug in his pocket for the ring she had once worn. 

"No. Ryan why is this so hard for you to understand, I am not in love with you. I'm sorry I fucked up your life, but at the time I thought I was in love, then I realized I wasn't, I just loved the idea of not being alone. Now I'm going to call your brother to come get you."

"Skyler please, how can you say you never loved me. We were going to be a family."

"Well life proved you wrong. Now damn it Ryan you can be so much better without me, you can find someone to give you a family, someone who loves you, like really loves you."

"Why can't you love me."

"Because I can't. I wasn't me anymore, and I will not give up who I am. I don't know how many more times I can tell you I'm sorry. I really am, I never wanted this, I never wanted you to be so broken." Skyler looked at Emma, who picked up the phone and called Steven, Ryan's brother. Emma made her way into the library to call, Kylie next to her. Stew had heard stories about Ryan, so he stayed next to Tom in the doorway and Julian stayed next to the door, not sure if he was going to have to control Ryan or not. 

"We were going to be so happy, just the three of us." Ryan reached up to touch Skyler on her stomach, but she pulled back. Tom could see Skyler tense up, her jaw tighten as she tried to stop the tears in her eyes. "We can have that again."

"NO. Do you understand that. NO. I don't love you Ryan. I hate to be so damn blunt, but Jesus you won't get it through that thick skull. It was a mistake, all of it. I was never in love with you. I'm sorry but we will never get back together." She could see Emma in the doorway now and knew Steven was on his way over. She knew Ryan's next move and she looked at Julian, mouthing the words don't let him go. 

"Fine. You think you can do better than me. HUH? Which one of these loser's tried to replace me? This one?" Ryan turned to look at Stew, walking over to him as he pointed and ranted. "This guy supposed to be some better version of me?" Stew took a step back subconsciously and held his hands up.

"Ryan what the hell does it matter? I'm sure you can find a better version of me right. How about Felicia, you always talked about how fucking hot she was. Where is she now?" Ryan turned back around to face Skyler, his eyes full of rage. 

"Don't you ever bring her up to me. She never meant anything to me, I told you that time and time again. You would never let that go." Ryan was standing right in front of Skyler now, but she never backed down. She stood there toe to toe with him yelling back at him poking him in the chest as she spoke. 

"Your right, just like you will never let me go! You know how you always complained about Felicia not letting you go, you are just like her! NEVER LETTING ME GO! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I thought I loved you, I'm sorry I said I would marry you and I'm sorry I lost the baby." Ryan fell to his knees now, throwing his arms around Skyler's waist. She was too ashamed to even look at Tom. She kept talking to Ryan, now just a whisper as she spoke. "I'm sorry Ryan, I know I am the worlds worse person, and I know how badly I hurt you but damn it I was hurting too, but I had to make a decision, I had to do what was right for me. And marrying you wasn't it. I am so sorry."  Tom just stood there, not sure what to say, but he knew he was hurt that she never told him and angry he found out in such a way. 

Seven minutes later and Steven finally pulled up out front, walking up to the door in a near run. When he got inside he saw Ryan sitting in the floor at Skyler's feet, and he came over sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry. I guess my Christmas gift to Samantha started this. We got engaged, I should have known he would spiral. He didn't do anything to stupid did he?"

"Besides driving over here drunk no. At least it's a snow storm out and there aren't too many cars out. Emma offered him a coffee, but he's not quite ready yet."  Steven nodded as he leaned down, helping Ryan to his feet. He then took Ryan out to his car, letting Emma know he'd come pick up Ryan's truck the next day first. Once they had made it out of the door, Skyler stood there trying not to break down, but then she looked over to Tom. He looked so hurt and Skyler couldn't stop the floodgates from opening up. She turned and made her way to the small powder room in the hallway, locking the door as she sat in the floor and cried. 

There was a small tap on the door five minutes later, and Skyler knew it was Emma. Emma then slipped a piece of paper under the door, and on it only one word was written. Tom. It was something she and Emma had done for years. When ever one of them was angry or hurt the other girl would give them one reason to be happy. Emma stood up after sliding the note under the door, then she heard it unlock. She opened the door and seen the mess Skyler was. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her nose was red and she looked as if she'd break if anyone looked at her wrong. 

"Come on sweety, you need to talk to him about this. He has a right to know." Skyler nodded slowly as she stood up, standing at the sink and splashing cold water over her face. Stew and Kylie had made their way upstairs already, and Julian was sitting on the steps waiting on Emma. "Tom is in the library waiting, please give him a chance to understand." Skyler couldn't say anything, she just nodded. Emma then walked over and took Julian by the hand as they made their way upstairs. Skyler stood there, looking herself over in the mirror before finally turning and making her way to the library. 

Tom stood next to the fireplace, watching the flames as they danced. He heard Skyler walk into the library and he turned to see her. They stood there looking at each other for what felt like hours, when Tom surprised Skyler, walking over to her and holding her in a warm embrace. She felt him kiss her temple, and in that moment she felt like she no longer had to be ashamed of that part of her past. 


	19. Chapter 19

Skyler felt so protected in Tom's embrace, as if he was keeping her safe from all the bad in the world.

"Would you like to talk about it darling?" Skyler pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa across from the fireplace.

"Tom I am so sorry I never told you about everything that happened between Ryan and me, I was just so ashamed of it. We dated for a year and then he asked me to marry him. I was so caught up in being a bride, I never really realized how unhappy I was. I was constantly keeping myself busy but in the back of my mind I knew. Then I realized I was late, so I went to the doctor, and yep I was pregnant. I thought that I had to marry him then, you know we were going to have this family and I would do anything so that my child would have that life, with mom and dad both there. I know that isn't why your supposed to marry someone but at that point I felt like it was the right thing to do. Now the Ryan you saw tonight, that isn't the guy I was with. I was 10 weeks along and had just left to go to my grandparents house to tell them the happy news, but I didn't make it. It was last December and we had this ices storm followed by snow, but it had been like three days, so I thought the roads were clear. But I was on the north road when the car in front of me lost control on some black ice, I went to brake but it was too late. Soon I was sideways and when the car in front of me came through, it plowed right into me, sending me into the median. My car rolled twice and I felt this pain, unlike anything I had ever felt. It wasn't until after that did Ryan start drinking, blaming himself for letting me go alone." Skyler stopped, trying to control the tears falling down her cheeks, but she was unable. Tom put his arms around her and held her tightly, pressing his lips to her temple as he made gentle shushing sounds in her ear.

"Darling I can't begin to imagine the pain you've felt. I am so sorry that you went through that kind of loss. This is nothing you need to feel ashamed of."  Skyler wrapped her arms around his chest, wanting to feel that protective feeling again.

"I just feel like such a horrible person. And to see Ryan now, after everything I put him through. After I lost the baby, I tried to be there for him, but it was just too hard. Two weeks, that was all I could do, I was there for him for two weeks, then I left him too. He was so looking forward to being a father and husband, and in two weeks he lost off of that."

"Skyler you can't blame yourself for how he tried to handle that situation. It is hard for everyone, but they each go about dealing with that pain in separate ways. You didn't force him to go down that path, he chose it himself."

"But I feel like I owe him. I owe him someone to love and who loves him. I don't know why, but I feel like I do." Tom scooped up Skyler in his arms and attempted to carry her upstairs, but soon he got to the bottom of the large staircase and put her down on her own two feet. Skyler giggled softly as she took his hand and led him up to the bedroom they had for the evening. Once inside Tom stripped off his shirt and trousers, deciding to sleep in just his boxers. Skyler slid into a tank top and pair of short she borrowed from Emma before getting under the covers next to him. Tom was happy to feel Skyler in his arms, her head resting on his chest and soon her soft groggy voice cut through the silence.

"Thank you for not thinking less of me."

"Darling I would never think any less of you because of your past. I love you."

"I love you too Thomas."

Tom woke up the next morning alone but the bed was still warm next to him. He smiled as he laid back under the warm covers, until he heard a scream coming from the hallway. Tom jumped up rushing out into the hallway, nearly running into Julian as they both listened for where the sound came from. Soon they heard footsteps running up the stairs and Tom saw Skyler running up, now as Stew and Kylie were up and standing there Skyler wondered if Emma as alright. She went over and knocked on the door to the bathroom and spoke into it.

"Emma, Hey you kay in there? You got everyone out here scared."

"Yea, now I feel bad."

"Emma, no way. Are you kidding me, a spider, I was downstairs and you sounded like you were being murdered."

"I'm sorry," Emma opened the door, seeing everyone standing there, "but it's huge!" Skyler peeked in over Emma's shoulder and she jumped back into the hallway. 

"Julian, your sleeping with her, you handle her monster spiders. That even creeped me out." Tom chuckled as he held Skyler in his arms feeling her kiss his neck as she pushed him gently back into the bedroom. Once they got inside the bedroom Skyler shut the door and Tom pushed her back against it as he kissed her fully, tasting her tongue on his. Skyler pulled away reluctantly, smiling up at him.

"I have to call work."

''Work isn't go anywhere, you have time."

"Just five minutes, then I will give you my whole and undivided attention Mr. Hiddleston." He leaned down kissing her neck and biting her ear playfully before his rough voice whispered in her ear. 

"Five minutes then I undress you whether you're off the phone or not."

"That better be a promise." Allison pushed him back and went to grab her phone. She dialed Mark's direct number and laid back across the bed. She never expected him to answer, but soon his voice came across the line.

"Let me guess, your snowed in at Emma's house along with Julian."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"My jeep travels just fine in this shit. Don't worry about it, our shoot were cancelled, so if you want, I can work on your Olympic project."

"NO. No offence Mark, but I don't think your in my department for a reason. I can hijack Emma's laptop and work from here if need be, or make Julian do it."

"Hey, I offered."

"You could check my voice mails and mark off anyone who isn't showing up for me if you wanna be awesome."

"You're lucky I like you. Now go, enjoy that chap of yours. I'll just see you next week."

"Thanks again! See ya Monday."

As Skyler hit end, Tom came over and grabbed her legs behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She laughed as Tom leaned over her, kissing her neck and pushing against her. Skyler gently pulled his hair and when Tom looked up her, her lips met his in a heated kiss. He slid his tongue past her lips and she re-payed him by sucking on it. His hands took hold of her shirt and started pulling at it. Skyler parted from him as he took her shirt and tossed it aside. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed and nibbled at the exposed flesh of her breast. He heard her soft moans as his hands slid all down her sides, moving down her thighs and back up. He let his lips wander down her stomach as he gripped the sides of her shorts and panties. Then in one swift motion, he removed the rest of her clothes from her body. Skyler pulled back, moving further onto the bed, until Tom caught her by the waist, pulling her towards him. Skyler felt the heat spread through out her body feeling him take control this way. Soon Tom had pulled her off the bed and turned her around so that she was bent over it. He pushed his boxers down quickly and lined up at her slick core. Skyler looked back at him over her shoulder, anxiously waiting for him just to bury himself in her. 

Tom got lost in the sight of her laying there, waiting for him, wanting him. He watched as she reached back and took his hand, bringing a finger to her lips and then slowly sucking on it. A primal growl game from deep within him as he pulled his hand away, grabbed her hips and plowed deep into her. 

"Is this what you wanted Skyler?"

"Oh god yes." He pushed deep and then leaned over her, kissing her neck and breathing into her ear.

"You feel so amazing to be inside of."  Skyler reached back, her hand on the back of his neck, tangling in his hair as she moved her hips slightly, contracting her muscles around him. He grunted as he pulled out and snapped his hips, driving himself back in her deep.

"mmmm Tom yes, don't stop." 

He smiled as he watched her lick her lips as she pulled on him, wanting to feel his lips against hers. He leaned closer, kissing her deeply as he started pumping in and out of her. Skyler pulled her lips away to moan out his name and Tom leaned back, watching as his long shaft was gliding in and out of her. Tom pulled out of her, loving the slight pout that was on her lips as she looked up at him. He offered her a hand, and he helped Skyler to her feet. He held her close, his hands gliding down her back and over her ass as he turned them around. He then walked them over to the wall and once he had her back pressed against it, he pulled at her thighs. Soon he was pounding deep into Skyler as she had her legs wrapped around him.  He watched as she tried not to scream out, not wanting the others know what they were doing. Tom leaned against her, biting on her neck to hold back his own voice.

Soon he felt her tense extremely tight around her, her gasping out his name with each thrust. Soon he felt her release and he drove into her faster and harder. Soon Tom was forcefully ramming into her and as Skyler cried out his name she was beyond caring if anyone was listening. He went to drop her legs but her voice in his ear stopped him.

"just fill me up Tom. Let me feel you." Tom just lost on control of himself and soon he exploded deep inside her. He continued to thrust in her until he had exhausted himself inside her moist heat. He finally put her down and soon they both slumped into the bed to catch their breath.

"Your amazing darling. Shall we shower together again, water conservation and all."

"You are an animal, of course we will."


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days were spent enjoying the sights of the city and when they weren't in the city, the enjoyed just lazily being together. Soon it was Monday, and Skyler had to pry herself away to go into work. She hated leaving him at her apartment, but he insisted he would be fine. She gave in and drove into work, hoping she had enough work to keep her busy, but not so much that she couldn't sneak out early. When she walked in she went straight to her office and fired up her computer before heading to make herself a cup of coffee. She was surprised to see Mark standing there with a three day beard and jeans. 

"Hello mountain man."

"Hey Skyler, I know not my usual look, but I've had a rough weekend."

"Is everything alright?" He looked deep into her eyes, seeing the concern.

"Yea, it's just my brother and his wife, they had a small fire at their house, and well big brother Mark had to say they could come stay with him. I love my brother and all, but I cannot wait for him to go back home."

"I'm sorry. Was there a lot of damage?"

"No, just a little in the kitchen, but it should be cleaned up in a week or so."

"Well that's good, at least it wasn't like a whole house fire, and everyone was alright."

"True. So how was your weekend? "

"Amazing. Well I better get to work." 

Mark watched Skyler leave the break room, admiring the way her hips swayed. Skyler went back to her office and started working, she knew she had a lot of things to get done if she wanted to leave early. She was then reminded that later that week she would be working with Thirty Seconds to Mars, so now she wanted to work extra hard to get everything done, she wanted to be able to focus on that photo shoot alone when it came time for it. She sat down and got to work, answering emails first and then working on her edits. She dove into work, and the next thing she knew Julian was knocking on the door. Skyler glanced up at him, smiling as she kept working and spoke to him.

"What can I do for you Julian?"

"Well, Emma wanted me to stop by to see if you wanted to go to lunch with us."

"Oh, sure. Give me five minutes and then I will be out." Julian smiled as he backed out of her office and headed over to see Emma. She finished working on the photo and saved it before heading out to see Emma and Julian talking to Mark. Emma smiled at Skyler, letting her know Mark was joining then and Skyler smiled, hoping rumors weren't going to start around the office. Then she remembered Tom had surprised her at the office, then she felt bad about him being home alone. Mark drive to their normal little dive as Skyler took the opportunity to call Tom.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm well darling. How is your day going?"

"It's good. We are all just on out way out to lunch and I wanted to check on you. I hate to think that your there bored."

"I've been reading, rehearsed Hamlet and I just made a cup of tea." Skyler smiled thinking of him standing in her living room, speaking his lines.

"As if you need to rehearse Hamlet anymore. So you're alright?"

"Yes darling, now please, go on and enjoy your lunch."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Bye."

She hung up and realized everyone had just heard her entire conversation with Tom. She looked around, not able to hide the smile on her face before turning to face the window.

"I take it that British chap is treating you well." Skyler looked at Mark, hoping Emma and Julian were in their own world in the back seat.

"He is. He's an amazing man."

"Good, you deserve the best."

"Thanks Mark, and you do too. So much more that you deserve Candy." Mark smiled as he parked.

"Let's not talk about that one." 

The four enjoyed a long lunch, and once back at work Skyler worked non-stop until four when she was done. She sent in her work and started shutting everything down. Once Skyler was all packed up for the day, Mark appeared at her door.

"Oh hey, I see your getting ready to go, but I want to remind you that Wednesday we are doing the mars shoot and that is going to be on Ellis Island. So I figure we'd leave here around ten in the morning, does that sound good to you?"

"Yup, sounds like a plan to me."

Skyler left and headed home to Tom, and once she got there she was surprised to see he had cooked dinner. She found him in the kitchen, mess of pots and pans on the stove as he started carrying their plates to the table.

"Oh darling, don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it. Come join me." Skyler smiled as she reached for two wine glasses as a bottle she had stashed in the fridge. She sat down next to him at her small dining table, opening the wine and pouring two glasses. They ate and carried general conversation about work while they did so. After they were finished Skyler helped him clean up the mess he had made and they both ended up siting on the sofa talking. Nearly an hour later and they were interrupted by Skyler's cell phone ringing. She answered it, looking surprised at the caller.

"Hello Mom."

"Hello Skyler. I wanted to call and tell you the good news. Josh and I are engaged."

"Congratulations Mom. I'm happy for you."

"Well I was calling to see if you would be able to come out to see us get married."

"What? When and out where?"

"Well we are just doing a small little ceremony here in Texas and it's in two weeks."

"Seriously. Two weeks."

"Yes two weeks."

"What all could you have plan in just two weeks?"

"Well we've been planning it for a little over a month now."

"And you're just now telling me about it?"

"Well I have been busy, planning my own wedding and all. Look Skyler are you able to come out, and maybe take some photographs for us?" Skyler took in a deep breath as she stood up and walked down the hallway to one of the spare rooms.

"I see what this is now. Look first off I want to send my warm wished to the happy couple. Second, I have plans. I already had a vacation planned to go to London, so no. I cannot make it."

"Skyler Jackson, I am your mother. You're telling me you are not coming to my wedding for some vacation. Well if the day ever gets here that you get married, I won't be there either, oh who am I kidding, from your track record, you'll never get married."

"You may be my mother, but don't you ever talk to me like that again. And it isn't just some vacation, I was going to London to be with a man that I adore, someone I love and how loves me."

"OH so you know what love is now?"

"I've always known what love is. Can't say the same for you."

"I loved you."

"Why did you even want me there, oh yea to use me."

"Skyler you know what, you're right I don't want you here, Josh just thought it would be a good idea to get to know you."

"Well at least he cares." Tom could hear Skyler raising her voice, but he had no clue what her mother had said that upset her so much.

"Damn it, I don't know why I even try with you."

"Then stop trying and save us both the trouble."

"What in world did I ever do to you Skyler?"

"Don't play innocent with me Mother. You know what you did. I'm done. Goodbye." Skyler hung up the phone with tears falling down her cheeks, not noticing the shadow in the doorway. When Tom spoke, he scared Skyler, causing her to jump.

"Is everything alright darling?"

"No. But it will never be alright with her, she just has to learn to accept it."

"Tell me what happened?" Skyler took in a deep breath as she walked over to him, taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. Soon they laid back into the bed as Skyler explained how she and her mother fell apart.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPS...didn't mean to post this yet....but because it's already here, I'll leave it and just pick up with the next chapter.

Skyler spent the next hour telling Tom about her and her mother's troubled relationship, and Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not that he didn't believe Skyler, but that a mother would treat her child in such a way. He watched as Skyler spoke, and now she looked so much more radiant. Here was a woman who had dealt with so much in her short life, it was as if she had literally already walked through hell itself to find him, and he was sure he never wanted to lose her. She was so full of light, so vibrant and full of love, and she was meant to be with him. As she laid there talking, Tom had one arm around her, the other lightly ran up and down her arm. Once she was done, she looked up at him, and a smile spread across her lips.

"I know, my life's been a mess."

"It has made you who you are. This was what has built you into the extraordinary person you are now." She leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, and as she pulled away he smiled. "Do you ever think you and your mother will be close again?"

"Not unless she realizes that what she said to me was wrong. I have honestly tried with her, and for a long time I was hurt, but now, I'm over it. My life has turned out just fine without her and I have friends who are closer to me than she has ever been, and that means the world to me."

"Skyler, I am here for you as well. I love you so very much. "

"Thanks, I know you are, and it is mutual. I'm here if you need me, and I love you too."

Skyler fell asleep in Toms arms, feeling protected and safe. The next day she went to work, getting everything done by three, and she headed out early to head home to Tom. She got home, finding him sleeping on the sofa, a cup of tea on the coffee table and book on his chest. She smiled as she leaned down, picking up the book then kissing his forehead. Tom sat up with a fright, knocking Skyler to the floor. In the process she hit her thigh on the corner of the coffee table, and tea spilled on her. Skyler grabbed her thigh as she lay in the floor, meanwhile Tom sat there stunned looking at her. He finally jumped up, pulling Skyler to her feet, repeatingly telling her he was sorry and how bad he felt. As she stood there, she pulled her coat off, tossing it on the couch before turning and walking away from him and into the bedroom to take off her wet clothes. He thought she was mad at him, and he felt like such a jerk. He followed down the hallway but before he got the bedroom she came out and went to the washer and dryer in the hallway to put her clothes in the wash. He looked at her standing there, her back to him, in nothing but her bra and panties. He could see a long red abrasion down her thigh where she hit it and spoke quietly to her.

"Skyler darling, I am so sorry."

"Tom, it's fine, it happens." She shut the washing machine and started the cycle before turning to see him standing there, doleful look on his face as he looked at the floor. He raised his eyes to her as she laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Tom, I'm not upset. Yea my thigh hurts like hell, but you know when your a little kid, a kiss always makes it feel better." Skyler sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. She smiled against his lips as his hands traveled around her waist. She pulled away from him, looking up at him. "Do you feel better now Thomas?"

"I do, how about you?"

"Well, I feel fine, but I am sticky. I think I am going to shower, care to join me?" She left the question hang as she backed away from him, pulling her bra and panties off right there in the hallway before turning and heading into the bathroom. Tom started stripping off clothes as he followed her.

The next morning Skyler told him that she wasn't sure what time she would be home, because of the shoot, but Tom told her not to worry. He would get to be with her all evening and the next day, it was new years eve. She kissed him goodbye and headed to work. Once she arrived at the office, she helped Mark get everything loaded into his Jeep before they hit the road. As they drove Skyler got a text from Tom, and it was photo. She opened it, smiling as she saw his wild hair and blue eyes.

_Thomas, you are too handsome. I want you to know I wish I could just kiss you right now._

_I wish that as well darling, just come back to me as soon as you can.  
_

_I promise I will, we do have plans tonight.  
_

_  
_She sat back as she watched the scenery unfold around her, after and hour and a half, they were in the city and parking. They then had to carry all their equipment to the ferry and ride over to the island. Skyler was in her own world as she looked at Tom's photos on her phone, not realizing that their subjects where not talking to Mark.


	22. Chapter 22

Skyler decided to send a photo of herself with the Statue of Liberty in the background to send to Tom, so she turned around to Mark to ask him to take it.

"Hey Mark, do you think..Oh." She realized that Mark wasn't alone, and that Jared, Shannon and Tomo were standing there talking to him. He smiled at her as he introduced her.

"I would like you guys to meet Skyler, she is going to be working with me today. Normally she is the head of our editing division in the photography department, but her unsung talents are demanding that she be put behind the camera. Skyler this is Jared, Shannon and Tomo, your subjects for today's shoot." She held her hand out to Tomo, who was closest to her as she spoke, then she shook hands with the other two men.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you guys. I'm a huge fan. I do hate that we have you guys out here in the freezing arctic that has taken over, and on New Year's eve no less." Jared spoke first, his raspy voice sending chills down her spine.

"Hey, we understand, we couldn't here last week because of the storm, and now hopefully we make it to Time Square for the party. Will we see you there?"

"No, I won't be there, but even if i were, I doubt we would ever find each other in that mess." Shannon spoke up, wondering why she wouldn't go to such a tradition.

"You won't be in Time Square on New Years? I thought that was like a requirement for New Yorkers."

"Well, I've gone to a few of them, but I have a close friend who insist on throwing this killer party every year, and I'm required to go there. I don't mind though, we always have a blast." Mark watched as Skyler just seemed to be a natural people person, talking to these guys while they all rode over to the island. Once they arrived, the guys helped Mark and Skyler carry their equipment over to one of the buildings. After twenty minutes or so, Mark and Skyler had their lights and such set up. Skyler started taking pictures of the guys, moving around them, giving them some direction as she had them move about the room. Something outside caught her eye and she smiled at the guys.

"So, I'm wondering, how well do you Californians handle cold? Up for a little walk?" Jared smiled as he nodded and soon Skyler had the guys outside, snapping tons of pictures of them in the snow. Before too long, a snowball fight started and Skyler wanted to make sure she caught it all on film. She got shots of each guy individually as well as plenty of group shots. After four hours on the island, Skyler was done and ready to head back to Tom. On the boat going back, Jared approached her as Shannon and Tomo talked to Mark.

"So, there is no way I can convince you to be in Time Square tonight?" Skyler looked up into Jared blue eyes, but she knew she would rather be looking into Tom's eyes.

"Sorry, no. I've got someone back home waiting on me, and I don't want to let him down." Jared nodded as he looked Skyler over.

"Fair enough, but if you two change your minds, you know where we'll be."

"Thanks."

Once they docked, Shannon helped Skyler from the boat, then the guys all helped Mark and Skyler with the equipment bags, walking with them all they way to Marks Jeep. The five stood there and talked for a few minutes before saying goodbye. Mark shook hands with the band, while Skyler offered hugs. As she hugged Shannon, he apologized to her.

"Sorry for hitting you with that snowball." Skyler giggled as she pulled away and looked at him.

"It's fine, I only wish it hadn't gone down my shirt."  She turned to Jared and hugged him, who had his own little comment.

"The offer still stands for me to warm you up from that."

"I'm still going to pass, but thanks for the offer." Skyler pulled away from Jared, turning to Tomo and hugging him close. She then pulled away and backed up towards the Jeep where Mark opened her door for her. She and Mark got in the Jeep and soon they were heading back home. She talked to Mark about things going on at work as she pulled out her phone.

_Just left downtown, should be back at the office in a hour and a half. Then I'll unload the Jeep and come home to you._

_I cannot wait. I miss you.  
_

_I miss you too.  
_

_  
_"So I take it that you and this British Chap have gotten very close."

"We have."

"What are you going to do after your vacation? Is he coming back here with you?" Skyler was quiet as she thought about it, she knew he would stay in London, but she hated to think about it. Now that she had him so close to her, she didn't know how she would stand it when he was across on ocean from her.

"No, I think he has work to do in London. He is going to be in New York starting March 10th for eight or nine weeks while he does Hamlet though." Mark could hear the change in her voice, and now he hated that he had brought it up. Skyler remained quiet now as she thought about how she would survive without Tom right there. She knew they had done it before, but that was prior to them spending three weeks together. She knew she would adjust, but not having him there to sleep next to, to wake up to, that was going to be hard. She tried to think of anything else, not wanting to go home to Tom all depressed, so she looked at Mark and started asking him about his plans for the evening.

She finally got home at nearly 6:30 and as she walked in her apartment, it smelled amazing. She found Tom setting the table, lighting candles as she stood there watching him.

"Darling, I thought I'd surprise you with a romantic dinner."

"Thomas Hiddleston, how am I ever going to make it when you're back in London?" He looked at her, seeing the red around her eyes.

"Skyler, did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, you are just so amazing, I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to come back home alone." Tom crossed the space, knowing exactly what she was thinking, he had been pondering over that same thought for two days now. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him as she fought to stay together.

"You could always stay in London with me."

"I have a job here."

"You told me you had nothing here binding you to New York."

"I have debt holding me here."

"We could work something out. Honestly I've been worried sick about how I would handle you not being in London with me, and I have thought a lot about it. I don't want to go without you next to me." Skyler held onto Tom, finally pulling away as she looked up to him.

"I love you more than I could even say right now. How about you and I enjoy tonight together, and tomorrow we will talk about this." Tom pressed a kiss to her lips before answering.

"Anything you want, and I love you more than words could say."

They ate dinner, and Tom confessed it was take away, not his cooking. After dinner Skyler changed into a pair of jeans, a sparkly white top and a pair of cute boots. She was putting on a pair of opal earrings when Tom came up behind her, his hands traveling around her waist.

"This party, is it far?"

"No, it's pretty close to Emma's place."

"And our host?"

"Quiller Fontain. Emma has known him since grade school. He is a really nice guy, but can be a bit wild at time, especially after a few hours of drinks."

"Well anyone could be wild after a few rounds."

"No, not like Quiller, last year as it got close to midnight, he decided he and about three girls were going to ring in the new year from his hot tub, then nearly an hour later when he came in, he was naked as a jaybird as he walked through the house up to his bedroom, same three girls following behind him. An no one there was surprised by it, because we had all been to his shindigs before. Just this Halloween, he thought it was a great idea to see how many different shades of lipstick her could get covering his body."

"Did you contribute?"

"I kissed his cheek, so yes I did. But I was one of the first, and I only kissed his cheek." Tom smiled as he watched her in the mirror, something dark inside him clawing it's way to the surface. After hearing her admission, he wanted to tease her all night, see just how flustered he could have her before she either left to come home and give into him or his preferred option, find a room there that he could have his way with her. Tom let his lips graze over her neck, hearing her take in a quick breath in. She smiled as his lips traveled up to behind her ear. She pulled away turning to wrap her arms around his neck, and he leaned down to kiss her, his lips barely touching hers, and he stood up, smirk on his lips as she looked up at him. If he was going to play that game, Skyler could play too. She pulled from his arms and made her way out to grab her keys and clutch, and then called out to him.

"I'm leaving if you're planning on joining me Thomas." He had followed her out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall in the hallway as he watched her, biting his lip. He followed her out to her car and even made sure he opened her door for her, before climbing into the passenger seat. As they drove to the party they both remained quiet. Once at the party, Tom walked in, surprised by the size of the home. It was twice as large as the home Emma had, and the entry was was flanked by two grand staircases, and covered in marble. There were tasteful decorations everywhere, floral arrangements and wreaths everywhere, giving the place a earthy pine scent. Skyler took Tom's hand, leading him over to a tall man with dark red hair and fair skin standing there with glass of wine his hand as he talked to a couple of scantly clad young ladies. He excused himself from the young women to come greet Skyler, pulling her into a hug.

"Sky, happy to know you could make it. Emma hasn't made it yet." Skyler pulled from his embrace and she introduced him to Tom.

"Quiller, this is my boyfriend Tom. Tom this is our gracious host, Quiller Fontain." Quiller extended a hand to Tom as he spoke.

"Tom, It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Fontain Manor. I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight, and Tom, keep an eye on this one, she's well sought after." Tom licked his lips as he looked at Skyler, knowing she saw him. 

"I don't plan on letting her go far from me."


	23. Chapter 23

Skyler pulled Tom up the back staircase and into a large reading room lined with books. She looked around making sure no one saw them as she shut the door, locking it before turning around to spot Tom looking over some of the books next to the front window. She strode over to him like a woman with a purpose, he smirked seeing her out of the corner of his eye. She stood in front of him, knowing of his little plan to continue to tease her, so she didn't bother with trying to get him to just take her. No, instead she dropped to her knees and unzipped his jeans, pulling him free from his restraint. She then bit her lip as she looked up at him, running her tongue up his length, but he held back from just moaning at the feel of her. She could see his eyes close and when they opened again, she ran her tongue over him again before blowing lightly over him. This time there was no holding back the growl that came from deep within his chest. She ran her nails down his thighs as she ran her tongue over him again, then she took his length into her mouth and she started sucking hard on him. She watched him as he tangled his hands in her hair, thrusting into mouth with a grunt.

Skyler reveled being in his control, she had often imagined him taking over her when she had an testing day at the office. It felt good to relinquish that part of her to him, to let him turn up the sensitivity of every nerve in her body thus making even the slightest touch so pleasurable that she nearly came undone. Now as she watched him, she could see it, that red-blooded monster inside him taking over. He had only shown this side of himself once or twice, and that was enough for Skyler, because usually at the end of the pleasure, was pain that ached through her body. He would push her to her limits and then just enough more to have her sore the next day. He had himself down her throat and when she swallowed he let out a moan that had Skyler dripping wet for him. She felt him pull away, and gave him one last hard suck before he popped free form her lips.

He bent his knees, then he pulled her up, his lips meeting hers along the way. He pulled her over to a large old leather sofa and he sat down, pulled Skyler over in front of him, his hands deftly making work of the buttons of her jeans before he let his hands slowly pull them off her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair while he pressed his lips to the newly exposed skin. She gasped as she felt his tongue touch her skin before his lips. Tom let his hands travel up and down her thighs slowly as he teased her. She pulled at his hair gently and a dark laugh came from within him.

"Are you trying to tell me something darling?"

"I don't want to wait for your Thomas. I want you inside me already."

"Tsk Tsk. The pleasure will be ten fold if you have patience." Skyler leaned down, her lips millimeters from his.

"Then show me what my patience will reward me please."

Tom smiled as he pulled at her jeans again, slower this time. Skyler waited patiently, and soon Tom was pulling her boots, jeans and panties off of her. She watched him, shocked as he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, kissing her most intimate part. He hummed at the taste of her and when she moaned out a few curses, Skyler was sure she could feel his smile. Tom slid into the floor, leaving Skyler's foot on the sofa as he continued to run his tongue over her, tasting her. He would let his tongue glide up to her bundle of nerves, kissing it or sucking on it, then stopping, letting her stand there and cool down for a moment. He would then go back to slowly teasing her. Skyler felt like she was surrounded by flames her skin was so warm and it became apparent that Tom knew very well what he was doing to her. Skyler's legs started to get weak, and Tom smiled as he moved, standing up and taking her hand, laying her back onto the sofa. He watched as she reached for him, pulling him close to her and kissing him softly. He slid his jeans down and pushed into her, keeping himself buried up the hilt as he kissed her deeply. Skyler didn't try to move, she knew he wanted to be in control of her right now, and she was willing to give him anything he wanted.

Tom leaned over her a smile on his lips as he slowly inched his way in and out of her. Her hands traveled up his arms, around to the back of his shoulders, down his chest and around to his sides while she concentrated on him. Her mind slipped away as she felt him deep inside her again, and Tom leaned down to kiss her. She moaned softly into his kiss, and Tom pulled out to slam back into her. It brought Skyler out of her trance and she ended up sucking on Tom's lip to keep from screaming out. He pulled out of her, letting her body relax as he pressed his lips across her stomach slowly. He lined up with her again, slamming back into her over and over again as she arched her back trying not to scream out. Tom pulled out of her and she slowly relaxed as she looked up at him. Her nails ran down his chest, and the look in her eyes told him she wasn't going to be able to hold back much more. Skyler sat up and pushed Tom back. She jumped up, pulling his jeans further down  before climbing onto his lap and sliding him inside her. She felt his lips on her breast, this teeth grazing her skin as she started bouncing on him. He hands traveled up her back to found her shoulders as he tried to match her rhythm, but Skyler kept moving harder. She grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and kissing him deep and rough. He felt her tense up around him and her head tipped back as she moaned out for him.

"FUCK TOM!" Tom felt her muscles milking him and he let go, pumping out his own seed deep withing her. A few moments later they were cleaning up and redressing, looking at each other beaming.  
 Once she pulled her jeans back on, Skyler walked over and put her arms around his neck, and Tom leaned down to kiss her softly. Skyler looked up at him, admiring the way he looked, a touch of the flush still on his cheeks.

"I think we can still make the countdown and I still maybe able to walk tomorrow."

"The night is still young darling." They stood there, holding each over gently swaying to the thumping music coming up from downstairs when suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Skyler and Tom giggled, trying not to be heard, until the person knocking started shouting.

"SKYLER! Are you in there? It's almost countdown time." Skyler looked at Tom and he kissed her again, until Emma started yelling again. "I know you're in there, you think it's the most romantic room in the house." Tom let go of Skyler who went over and unlocked and opened the door. Emma just shook her head as she led them downstairs, meeting Julian near the fireplace. Tom grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and Skyler smiled as he handed her one. To everyone's surprise, Quiller came to stand in the front of the room, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I know this is not my usual thing, making a speech, but this is a special night. Most of you have been to at least one of my parties, and there are elite few who have been to many. If you are part of that elite, then you remember my best friend and fiance Killegan Monroe. Five years ago tonight she took her own life after suffering from terrible crime. I fell into a dark place after that, but now I stand before you a new man. Tonight, I want to let all you ladies know that if you are made uncomfortable by any of the guys here, I will personally make sure they are escorted out. I have no tolerance for crimes against women, as I have witnessed first hand how they can damage the soul. And to you gentlemen, I hope that is what all of you are, because if I find out any different, well, I'm not one to threaten in the company of women. Now that I've gotten all of that out of the way, onto more festive things. To each of you, may the coming year be filled love and prosperity and your lives become more enriched." With that he raised his glass and the countdown began. At the stoke of midnight, Tom leaned down and kissed Skyler deeply, his arm slid around her waist pulling her close. Skyler got lost in his kiss as she put her arms around his neck, careful with the glass in her hand. Finally Emma cleared her throat, and Skyler smiled as Tom pulled away.

Skyler and Tom mingled for a little while and then Quiller approached them. He smiled as walked over as Skyler leaned into Tom.

"There are you two, I was looking for you earlier, where did you sneak off to." Skyler didn't hesitate to answer.

"The library." Quiller laughed as he looked at her, then to Tom.

"You've got your hands full with her. She is feisty, but I look out for her. She was very good friends with Killegan and I like to think of her as family. Treat her well." Tom smiled as he looked down to Skyler, pulling her closer.

"I adore her and I will do my best to make sure she is always happy." Skyler held onto Tom, laying against him as she looked at Quiller.

"Tom's a great guy Quiller, you don't have to worry about me." Quiller got serious as he spoke to Skyler.

"You've told me that before, I will always worry about you. But Emma has vouched for Tom, so I guess I will back off now. You two enjoy the rest of the evening, and the library if needed." Quiller ended his statement with a wink and he walked away. Tom looked down at Skyler, pressing a kiss to her forehead before she told him she was ready to go home.

The next day Skyler and Tom enjoyed a quiet day at home and as the afternoon wore on, Tom wanted to talk about moving forward.

"Darling, can we talk about what is going to happen after your vacation?"

"Of course, I've been thinking about it too. I can pay off my student loans when I get my tax return, so that would just leave me with my car, and the rest of my lease. Now if I stay here until March, my lease will be up, and my loans should be paid off. I can sell my car, hoping that I can get what I owe out of it. Then all I have to worry about is finding a job where I can travel with you. If that is what you want." Tom smiled at he watched her, admiring how she had already thought this through.

"Skyler, you amaze me, when did you have time to figure all of this out?"

"Last night in bed."

"I don't remember you looking at anything last night."

"I didn't have to look at anything. I know about what I owe, about what I get back on my taxes, when my lease is up and how much I still owe on my car. I just have it all in my head." Tom kissed her temple, he was amazed by her memory sometimes, and as he kissed her she continued. "So, if I stay here until March, you will be back here for Hamlet and then we can go wherever the road leads. I guess I could always do freelance work."

"I think you've got everything covered, and Hamlet, you're right. So how is your Hamlet darling?"

"You mean besides To be or not to be. Oh, I know: I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum." Tom smiled at her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before quoting his own.

"It is not merely to be or not to be either darling. It goes: To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment  
With this regard their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action.--Soft you now!  
The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd"

Skyler watched at he stood, moving about the room as he delivered his mini performance. She loved it, loving seeing all his emotion and himself put into it. She could how passionate he is for his work and she admired that so much, because she was always told grown up that if you do what you love, then you never work a day in your life. That was something that meant a lot to her, something she tired to live by. Once Tom was done, Skyler stood up an put her arms around him, looking into he clear eyes.

"Thomas Hiddleston, you are the most amazing man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"The pleasure is all mine sweetheart." He admired the way the smile grew on her lips, and the genuine look of happiness in her eyes. He leaned down kissing her lips before starting to dance with her, humming softly in her ear. Skyler kept her eyes on his as he moved them around the room, thinking that she would go anywhere he led her.


	24. Chapter 24

Skyler finished up her work week, now she was packing for London as Tom had done his best to distract her all evening. She stood at the bed, folding up a few tops as Tom walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist as his lips teased her neck. A smile spread on her lips as she spoke up.

"I have to finish packing if we're going to make our flight."

"I want to say something to you Miss Jackson."

"What is that Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Let's just move all of your things to London now. I don't want you to come back here without me." Skyler turned around, putting her arms around his neck as she looked up at him. Tom ran his fingers through her hair as he tried not to show how sad he was.

"Thomas, I would love for nothing more than to just pack up my life and stay with you, but we talked about this, I have to take of some business here first, then I am all yours."

"I am already yours darling."

"I love you more than Hamlet loved Ophelia." Tom smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you as well."

"Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Skyler turned around, folding her tops and placing them in her suitcase as she spoke.

"What was it that drew you to me?" Tom smiled as he tried to think of a way to explain it.

"Well, at first, it was just how you wrote the stories. How you wrote your characters. You had me pretty accurate, and the other characters, they were wonderful. My would be love interest was spectacular, and to be honest, I was hoping that you based her on yourself. Then when we started chatting, I found that to be the case. You are intelligent, you don't let what people say define you, you define yourself. You are a deep caring person, making sure to always lend support to those who need it. You have a way with words, you're unafraid to be yourself, even if some people don't understand who you are." His hands left her hips as he sat on the bed, watching her. "You want to learn about everything, and you're so passionate about life. Skyler sweetheart, you are everything I want to be, all that I strive for." She looked to him, deep blush on her cheeks as she walked over and put her hands in his.

"You make me want to learn, you make so passionate, you complete me Thomas. All that I am, all that you see before you is all that I ever was, but you brought out the best in me." Tom let go of her hands as his hands moved to her thighs, running his fingertips up to her hips as Skyler leaned over to kiss him. When she pulled away she looked at him with serious eyes. "Do you think I'll be alright? I mean after all of this, after March?"

"Skyler, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are alright. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about." Skyler pulled away and finished packing, taking her bags out to the living room. She and Tom sat and talked for a few while they waited on Emma to come over to pick them up to take them to the airport. Tom smiled as he looked at Skyler, finally asking her something that crossed his mind.

"Will you tell your mother you're moving in with me? In case she needs to get in touch with you for anything."

"I've got time to figure that out, besides right now she's busy getting married. My grandparents though." Skyler just stopped what she was saying picked up her phone. Tom watched as she dialed a number.

"Hello, Noni. I just wanted to call and remind you that I'm going on vacation with Tom this coming week. No, that is not where we are going. We're going to London where he lives. Yes he's British. Of course I'll come back, but we are talking about me moving to London this spring. I know, but it's time I move forward. i knew you would say that. Alright, tell Jacob I love him. Bye."

"What did your grandmother have to say?"

"First she wanted to know if we were going to Vegas." They both laughed then, Emma was at the door. She drove them to the airport and once the flight was over, Skyler was able to breathe easy. Tom had arranged for a driver to pick them up at the airport, and once they arrived at his place, Skyler was in awe. He took their bags in and Skyler followed him, once upstairs she chuckled. Tom smiled as he looked to her.

"It's just so strange from seeing it on my computer screen to seeing it in person." Skyler was pointing at his Loki Helmet on his nightstand, and Tom picked it up, placing it on his head as he looked at her.

"Yea, well I told you I kept it." Skyler couldn't hide her smirk, and soon she just had to say it.

"So let me guess, now you're horny in the bedroom." Tom chuckled as he took the helmet off, putting in on the bedside table again before turning and taking her hand. He showed her all around the house, and as they made it to the living room, Tom pulled her onto the sofa with him.

"Think of this as your home as well."

"Tom, this is just so surreal. I'm in London, with you. This is probably the happiest I've been in a very long time. Oh, and I forgot to tell you something else Noni told me. She said if she had never left Italy to be with my grandfather, then I wouldn't be here now." Tom could see Skyler looking a bit misty, and he tilted her chin back, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before speaking.

"She sounds very wise. and I will travel back to New York with you as often as you wish. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm taking you away from anything, I only wish to give more. I want to fill your life with light. You deserve that."

"Tom, you've already given me so much. Besides it has been said; Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness and the world happy would loose its meaning if it were not balanced with sadness. It is far better to take things as they come along, with patience and equanimity."

"I have heard that. I want to be the one who is there for you, light and dark, happiness and sadness. I want to share in all of that, if you'll allow me." She smiled as she kissed him, then she gazed into his eyes. He could see them glaze over again, and he sat up, wondering why she looked upset. "Skyler, are you alright?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how I ever ended up so lucky. I mean my life has been, well rough. And I've done everything in my power to stay positive, but I felt like it kept tearing me down, but then you came along, and now I have forgotten all that pain, all I feel is you. But part of my head keeps telling me something bad is going to happen, because something bad always happens to me, and I don't know how to stop thinking that." Tom's heart broke seeing her, he couldn't imagine all that she had been through, but he wanted to make sure he did all he could to keep her happy. He wrapped her in his arms, and as she laid on his chest he spoke quietly.

"Skyler, I'm the one who is lucky to have found you. And as far as not feeling that way, it will take time, and trust, and love. I have plenty of patience, trust and love for you, and I will spend all of my days to prove to you that good thing happen to you, without fear of the negative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why I am having such a hard time with this story. I feel so uninspired when I try to move forward. I know this is a short chapter, but I just can't seem to move forward. I've had this kind of block before, and luckily a very special someone helped kicked me out of it, lol. But here I am again, feeling stuck. I'm worried that I may have spread myself to thin, trying to have to many projects going at once and I hate that, but sometimes you just have to get it out of your head and onto paper, or on screen in this case. Please bare with me as I try to work through this. As always I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I also know it is blatantly obvious I don't use a beta, but I really don't know how that works, I'm old sorry. Thank you all so much for all your support, and I hope to have this mental block kicked soon. Until then, Thank you for putting up with my issues, and for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Skyler woke up in Tom's arms, realizing that this was real, all of it. She rolled over and ran her thumb over his cheek waking him slowly, admiring the smile forming on his lips. She pulled close, her kiss caressing his lips as he hummed softly.

"Skyler darling, what would you like to do today?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing London with the best looking tour guide I know." Tom smiled at Skyler, tickling her softly as he spoke.

"And who would that be?" Skyler giggled in his arms, shifting her weight over him so she could hold him down.

"Oh, this handsome bloke who is allowing me to stay with him." Skyler jumped up, making her way into the bathroom while Tom got up and put on some coffee. Soon Skyler came down after her shower, finding Tom on the phone. She watched as he walked around, sipping his coffee as he listened, then she made herself a cup while she waited for him. Skyler was standing in the kitchen, adding some cream to her coffee when Tom came in, talking to whoever was on the phone.

"No, it's not trouble at all. Just give me time to get ready then we'll head over. Goodbye." Skyler turned around to see Tom hanging up the phone.

"Sorry darling, but we have to make a stop before we go site seeing. My dear friend Vanessa asked if I could come over to give her a hand quickly. I've been on her to get a new handle for the bathroom door and she kept putting it off and now it seems she's gotten locked into the bathroom as the handle fell apart."

"Alright." Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead while he sat his coffee down behind her.

"I'm just going to shower quickly then we can go." Skyler smiled as he went to get cleaned up and she took advantage of the time to eat some toast. Once Tom came back down, Skyler was sitting on the sofa all ready to go, and they headed over to Vanessa's place. Tom led Skyler up to the door, and she was a little surprised he had a key to get in. Once they were inside, Tom quickly made his way upstairs, waiting for Skyler to follow. They got to the master bedroom, and it hit Skyler, this must be an ex-girlfriend of his. After all he had a key and he had told her to fix the door handle in the master bath. That was the only viable explanation to Skyler, that or she was a really close cousin.

"Vanessa sweetheart, I'm going to have to take the door handle apart, is that tool kit still in the garage?" He talked through the door, and Skyler felt to jealous of this woman, hate almost immediately following that jealousy.

"Yes love it is." When Skyler heard Vanessa call Tom love, she felt the rage on her cheeks, but she held it in. Skyler knew she had no right to judge his relationships, and after all, he had been able to look past her mess of a life. He left her standing there as he ran down to get the tools, Skyler then sat in the floor next to the door, not sure what else to do, until Vanessa spoke. "Tom, could you hurry please."

"He just went down to get the tool kit."

"Who is out there?"

"I'm Skyler, I'm Tom's girlfriend."

"OH, I didn't know you were with him. This is rather embarrassing. I wanted to meet you, but not like this. He talked rather highly about you. You're a photographer right?"

"Yes I am." She knew she sounded rude, but at this point she didn't care. Tom had never mentioned Vanessa, but he must talk to her considering she knew about Skyler. Tom then came back up, tool kit in hand as he started removing the door handle. He worked for five minutes, then he opened the door, and out came Vanessa, she was young and gorgeous, long blond hair and dark skin along with her chestnut eyes, and she was in a towel alone. Skyler immediately felt self-conscious, seeing Vanessa had ample cleavage, and she didn't have so much. Tom smiled at the blond, hugging her tightly before turning and introducing her to Skyler.

"Vanessa, this is the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and to top it all off, I get to call her my girlfriend, Skyler Jackson. Skyler this is Vanessa one of my closest and dearest friends." Skyler politely said hello and shook her hand before she turned and looked at Tom before leading herself downstairs. Tom then excused himself so that Vanessa could get dressed, following behind Skyler. Once downstairs he could see that Skyler was feeling a little insecure, so he put his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her temple. Vanessa soon came down the stairs dressed, and Tom let go of Skyler, and that of course had her thinking he still had feelings for Vanessa. Skyler kept cursing her inwardly, telling herself not to jump to conclusions, but it was hard not to. She had started to feel so undeserving of Tom, like she just wasn't good enough for him, even though he was nothing short of genuine with his feelings toward her. Vanessa finally broke the awkward silence, speaking quietly to Tom.

"Thank you so much, again. I promise I will have that handle fixed. And it was lovely to meet you Skyler. I must admit though, Tom didn't tell me just how beautiful you are." Skyler smiled politely, reaching out to shake Vanessa's hand to say thank you, but Tom speaking cut her off.

"The only reason I did not accurately describe her beauty is because there are no words to tell of such beauty. Even the most wonderful of words would pale in comparison." Skyler blushed, but only for a moment, because Vanessa then giggled playfully, her hand on Tom's arm as she spoke to him.

"Tom, you've always had such a way with words. Truly an old soul." Skyler took a step back, feeling as if she was intruding on some intimate conversation between the two. She was starting to feel so small in their presence, seeing that they obviously had some deep connection. She lowered her eyes, not able to watch the look Tom and Vanessa were sharing, and soon she heard Tom tell Vanessa that it was nice to see her. Tom then came to stand next to Skyler, his hand on the small of her back as he spoke.

"Are you ready to go out darling?"

"Yes, whenever you are." He could see she was uncomfortable, but he had no idea as to why. He politely said goodbye to Vanessa, Skyler following suit before he escorted her back out and to his car. Once he had them down the road, he reached over soothing some hair back behind Skyler's ear at a red light. She turned her cheek into his hand, smiling softly at him.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"I know it's really none of my business, nor should I care considering, but is Vanessa your ex?"

"Ex?"

"Lover?" Tom let out his soft laugh, which in no way helped Skyler relax.

"Darling no. We are friends only, and that is all we have ever been. She and I had worked together in the theater, that is where we met, and that is the most intimate we ever were, sharing a kiss on stage."

"You never told me about her, and she seemed to know about me." He smiled as he thought about it, nodding slightly.

"Well, I talk about you to everyone I suppose, but when I'm with you, I can't think of anyone else, only you." Skyler looked at him, wondering if he was just saying that for her sake, or if he meant it. She knew he meant it, but her mind was trying to be logical. Skyler knew deep down in her heart that Tom was never anything short of honest with her, and soon she felt a smile on her lips. She was worried about nothing, and this man sitting next to her was still someone who loved her and cared for her. Time seemed to slow down around them as Tom started singing to the radio, Skyler laughing as she joined along. She was watching him, admiring the way he caught his tongue between his teeth and the little crinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes. She felt so content in that moment, like there was no one else in the world that could ever make her feel that way, only Tom.

Just then she sounds of a blaring horn cut through car like a knife, then the jolt that sent the car spinning. It turned a full three times, tires squealing as Tom tried slowing the momentum. Skyler could hear metal crunching and glass breaking until the car finally stopped, then time caught back up with them. It took a second for the smoke to clear, but as soon as it did, she thought of him.

"Oh my god, Tom are you alright."

"Yes darling, are you?"

"Yes, what happened, who hit us?" She started to cry as Tom reached over to take her hand, then she saw it. A crumpled up blue car just a few yards ahead of them, laying like a discarded piece of paper on the sidewalk. Skyler didn't know what took over her, but she jumped from Tom's car, ignoring the pain searing through her shoulder and arm as she jogged to the blue shell. She looked in, seeing that the driver was bleeding badly, but the passenger was moving. She turned the car off, not wanting it to go up in flames with people still inside, then she took the passenger's hand, talking to her.

"Hey, are you alright."

"I don't know, my legs hurt really bad What happened?"

"It was just an accident. Can you tell me your name?"

"Quin."

"That's a pretty name Quin. I need you to keep those eyes open o.k. Where were you going Quin?"

"We were headed to see my sister, she's just had a baby."

"Boy or a girl?"

"A boy, they decided to call him Christopher."

"That's a good name for a boy. Do you have any children Quin?"

"No, we're waiting until after we've been married a bit. We get married in three months. Oh god, Steven."

"Quin, just look at me now. Focus on my voice and keeping those eyes on me. I can't have you passing out, the sirens are getting closer."

"Just tell me he's alright."

"I can't I'm not a doctor, but you need to fight for him alright. You need to be strong and you need to keep those eyes open. The medic will be here soon. Do you know what day it is?"

"It's um, it's Monday. I'm so tired."

"Quin come on, look at me. Quin" She looked at Skyler, her eyes drifting closed further and further no matter what Skyler said. She mumbled something, then her eyes closed and Skyler couldn't get them to open again. Tom had climbed from his car, just sore from tensing up, and he could see Skyler begging the girl in the car to open her eyes. He took off to Skyler's side, seeing the panic setting in as she yelled for Quin to stay awake. Just as Tom got to her side, the ambulance showed up, a medic rushing to the blue car. Skyler started telling them about Quin who just shut her eyes, and Tom pried her away so that they could work on getting Quin out of the car.

Nearly an hour later Tom and Skyler found themselves getting discharged from the hospital, but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to find out about Quin and Steven. Skyler went to the desk to ask about them, but because she wasn't family, they wouldn't tell her any thing. Tom pulled her into his arms, and she finally agreed to leave with him. Once outside Tom hailed a cab to take them back to his place, but Skyler just couldn't shake Quin from her mind, she had to know if she was going to make it, and if Steven ever had a chance. It tore at her heart, and once they were nearly at Tom's flat, Skyler put her hand in his, looking deep into his eyes before kissing him slow and deep. When she finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Tom, I want you to know, if something happens like that, I love you more than anything in this world, but don't let some machine live my life. Promise me, if I'm gone,  you'll just let me go, I promise I'll wait for you." Tom didn't know what to say, he put his arms around her shoulders, his head resting on hers as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

"I promise darling. And please know I will wait for you as well."


	26. Chapter 26

 

The next two days, Tom and Skyler were sore, and he could see the accident was weighing on her heavily. He didn't want her to worry about the accident, so he decided he had to get her out and about, first things first, buying a new car. He got Skyler pinto the sun, seeing the small cut just next to her temple and the slight yellow bruise on her jaw, and he swallowed hard. Skyler had found out Steven had perished in the accident, but Quin survived, thanks to Skyler's quick thinking. Quin had asked to meet Skyler, thanking her for saving her life, but all Skyler could see was a woman who had just lost her fiancé in a matter of moments. Now as Tom opened the door to the rental for her, she looked up into his eyes, kissing him softly before sliding in. Tom walked around to the driver's side, getting in and taking them to the dealership. Skyler teased him about the cars he was looking at, and soon he took her hand, serious look in his eye as he asked her a question.

"If you don't like any of these, then what do you suggest I get?" Skyler leaned close to him, her eyes scanning over his, knowing he wasn't being serious at all.

"A motorcycle. Something that when I'm riding with you, I have to be pressed up against you." Tom was stunned for a moment, that was his Skyler, that sounded exactly like the girl he had fallen for. A smile formed on his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't think I can solely survive with a motorcycle, so let's just get a car so we can enjoy a night out tonight." Skyler pressed a kiss to his lips, taking Tom for surprise once again.

"So we're going out tonight?"

"Yes, Ben wants to meet you, so we are heading to his house for a little get together he's hosting."

"Then why are you standing around talking to me, you should be looking Thomas." He ran a thumb over her cheek, admiring the way the light had come back to her eyes. He then pulled her around, looking at all sorts of cars until he found one he just had to have. Nearly an hour later and he was turning in the rental and driving his new car home while Skyler played with the radio, singing away as she found one her favorites songs.

"The mirror's image  
Tells me it's home time  
But I'm not finished  
'Cause you're not by my side  
And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving  
Carrying your shoes  
Decided that once again I was just dreaming  
Of bumping into you

Now its three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind  
Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply,  
"Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?"

Tom laughed as he started dancing along with her, listening to her sing as she put on his sunglasses. As the next song came on, he sang with her, taking her back to his place so they could get ready for dinner. Once back home, Tom helped Skyler from the car, following behind her as she made her way into the house. Once she was ready, she came back down, and Tom was left speechless. She had on a grey off-the-shoulder sweater dress, tights, brown leather booties and her jacket over her arm. Her hair was swept over to the side, and her makeup was very natural. She walked over and sat next to him, almost looking like a totally different person.

"You look absolutely stunning."

"Is it too much?"

"For later it is, but for not, it's perfect." Skyler giggled as she blushed, liking the fact that Tom wanted her out of it just as much as he liked her in it.

"When do we have to get going?"

"If we leave now, we'll be about twenty minutes late."

"Tom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to rush you darling." He pressed an ever so soft kiss to her lips before pulling away and helping her slid into her leather coat. Once out in the car, Skyler watched out the window, hoping she made a good first impression to Tom's friend. As they pulled up to the building, it looked like more that just a small intimate get together was going on, there were cars lining the street and people buzzing in and out of the door like bees at a hive. Tom looked concerned as well, not sure what all his friend had planned. Tom took Skyler's hand, placing it in the bend of his arm as he led her up to the top floor flat. Once upstairs, Tom smiled, leaning down to whisper into Skyler's ear.

"Good thing is, he won't know we're late." Skyler smiled as she nodded, there were quite a few people here, surely he had no clue they were late. Then she saw him, her heart started to race and her hands trembled. When Tom said his friend Ben, she never put it together, Benedict Cumberbatch. She was meeting Sherlock Holmes in the flesh and that scared her, hopefully he thought she was worthy enough of Tom. She held onto Tom's arm just a little bit closer, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Soon the tall dark-haired man she admired for his work strolled over to them, a huge smile on his face.

"Tom, so glad you two could make it, you both look good, hard to tell you were just in an auto accident. This must be Skyler, Tom has told me much about you. Here, let me take your coats." Tom helped Skyler from her coat, and when she turned to help Tom from his, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Ben let out and audible sigh, and Skyler blushed as she took Tom's hand. Tom led her through the flat, finding a small bar and ordering them a couple of drinks before pulling Skyler into a large study where there were fewer people and they could talk.

"If it were warmer, we could retreat to the roof top, but we will have to settle for the study."

"As long as I'm with you I'll be fine anywhere." Tom pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and when he pulled back he watched as she took a sip of her drink, her eyes dancing looking into his. Just then Tom heard someone say his name, and he stood up as a raven haired beauty walked over and hugged him close. Skyler stood up, hoping this woman was just a dear friend, like Vanessa was. The woman hugged Tom close, keeping her hands on him as she only backed away slightly to look at him and talk.

"Oh Tom, it's been too long. You look spectacular as always, good to see that even though I'm not attached to you anymore you still seem to find yourself dressing the way I liked. It makes me want to just undress you, we could you know, sneak up to the roof for old times sake." Tom put his hand on this woman's shoulders pushing her away as he stepped towards Skyler.

"Jade, I'd like you to meet Skyler, my girlfriend." Jade turned her blue eyes towards Skyler, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dating anyone Tom. Hello, it's nice to meet you Skyler." Tom's arm snaked around Skyler's waist, pulling her close as he looked at her. Tom pressed his lips to Skyler's temple while she kept her eyes on Jade.

"It's nice to meet you too, although I admit I have never heard Tom talk about you." Tom smirked slightly with lips still against Skyler, he's been waiting for someone to put Jade in her place and now he may get to witness it.

"Oh well I'm sure he was a little upset when I left him last summer."

"Well I assure you he isn't anymore, actually he's doing quite well. " Tom turned to Jade, looking her eyes as he spoke now.

"Yes I am and Skyler will be moving to London with me." Jade looked at Tom, leaning close as she spoke.

"You miss me, we had so much fun together, I was the best you ever had."

"No, you weren't, but she is." Tom pulled at Skyler, leading her into another room as Jade stood there, defeated and enraged. Skyler didn't glance back, instead she leaned into Tom, giggling softly as she spoke.

"Don't think this get's you off the hook, but the look on her face was priceless."

"Off the hook, what did I do?"

"You've taken women up to the roof before, and you suggested it with me. I thought I was special Mr. Hiddleston." He admired the smirk on her lips as they walked, Ben catching up with them.

"Oh there you two are, I hear you two are the blame for Jade getting cross and leaving, thank you. That woman thinks she is so above people. I can't believe Tom put up with her as long as he did." Ben immediately felt bad for saying anything, and then he looked between the two. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that." Tom waved Ben off, not worried about what Skyler found out about his past, he had nothing to hide from her.

As the night went on, Tom felt Skyler was starting to act like herself again, and it was good to see. They danced and laughed, having a blast until it was nearly two a.m. Tom had only two drinks from when they first arrived, and now he could see Skyler getting a little tipsy as she talked to Ben. Tom came over, asking Skyler if she was ready to go home, and when she answered, there was a darkness to her eyes.

"I can not wait to get you home Tom, take those ridiculously sexy clothes off of you." Ben smiled as he watched Tom lean close to Skyler, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Skyler sweetheart, you just wait until I get you home."

The ride back was filled with Skyler and Tom singing, until she got a better idea. She leaned close to Tom as he drove, planting soft teasing kisses on his jaw and neck, then playfully biting his earlobe before whispering.

"I think we need to celebrate the new car."

"We did celebrate, wait, what are you doing?" Skyler had shifted, now she tugged at his jeans, unzipping them as he drove. Tom hadn't done anything like this in years, and now it felt so dangerous. Skyler managed to pull him free, and as she slid her lips around his long cock. Tom let out a loud moan as she swallowed his length.

"God Skyler, I don't know if I can drive if you keep doing that." She hummed softly as she started sliding Tom in and out of her mouth, and he couldn't help but press on the accelerator as she hummed. " Oh god, if we get pulled over." Tom paid attention to the road, trying hard not to wreck, and when he finally parked the car, he laid back in the seat, enjoying for a moment.

"Oh fuck, Skyler darling, let's get inside." She pulled her mouth from him slowly, smiling up at him with her bright eyes as she slid out of the car and leisurely walked up to the front door.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Tom woke up the morning after Ben's party nude and in the kitchen floor. He sat up looking for Skyler, but she wasn't next to him. He laid back down, thinking back to the night before, he wasn't even buzzed when they left, so why is he naked in the kitchen? Tom remembered leaving, and Skyler's mouth on him as they drove home. He remembered barely making it inside before they started stripping the clothes off of each other, then they made it to the sofa, having a go at it there before Skyler pulled him into the hallway. He had her pressed up against the wall kissing down her back before slamming hard into her there, and when her legs got weak, she pulled him into the kitchen. Then he remembered how he ended up on the floor, Skyler wanted to give him a little something fun, so she popped a few pieces of crushed ice in her mouth before she got on her knees in front of him. The sensations of the heat and cold around him drove him wild, and soon he picked her up and put her on the table, diving into her until she told him to get on his back. Tom wasn't sure the table would handle all that, so he laid on the floor. Skyler then rode him with wild abandon until they both peaked twice. By that time they were both exhausted, and Tom must have fallen asleep in the floor, but where had Skyler gone? Just then he heard Skyler coming out of the bathroom and padding softly into the kitchen, wrapping Tom's robe around her tightly.

"Hey there sexy, I guess you and I wore each other out to the point where both passed out in the kitchen floor." Tom smiled up at her, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"Good Morning Sweetheart. What time is it?"

"It's seven, you want to go back to bed for another hour?"

"Yes, let's go darling." Skyler stood up, Tom following, then they went to his bedroom, sliding into bed together. After a long nearly two-hour nap, Tom woke up finding Skyler in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her neck while his hands slid down her sides. Skyler jumped, his touch tickling her, giggling as she woke up. Skyler grabbed his hands, stopping him as she rolled over her lips running over his neck. Tom let out a growl from his chest and Skyler smiled as she pulled back.

"Would you like me to put on some coffee?"

"No, I want you to stay in bed with me."

"Tom you know I want to, but I am starved." Tom wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"What if we get some breakfast, maybe enjoy some of this lovely cold, then we can come back here and warm each other up." Tom rolled over Skyler, loving the way her laughter sounded as she laid beneath him. His lips found her neck and her fingers ran over his scalp as she wrapped a leg around his hip.

"Tom, as much as I would love to know where this is leading, I just don't have the energy right now." Tom's lips slowly made their way to her jaw, making their way to her lips. He kissed her deep before pulling away, lustful look in his eyes.

"Alright darling, we can get out of bed for a little while, but later you show me that little trick from last night again." Skyler gave him a wicked smile as she pulled him close to her.

"Which one? In the car or with the ice?" Tom pressed down against her, tasting the flesh of her neck again before his harsh Loki voice came through her ear.

"Both sweetheart." Skyler squirmed under him and he grinned as he pulled away, lending her a hand, helping her from bed. Skyler followed him into the shower, smiling shyly as he slid his robe of her shoulders. Tom was awestruck by her innocent look, he had seen her nude plenty of times, but for some reason at this moment it seemed to cause her to blush. She looked up at him through her dark lashes, her hands clasped together in front of her. Tom leaned down, letting his lips caress hers ever so softly, feeling her hands slowly find their way to hold on to his arms. He pulled away slowly before reaching behind her and turning the shower on. Tom gave the water a moment to warm up before gently pushing her into the shower. He let his hands slide around her, bringing her close as the water cascaded around them. Skyler bit her lips nervously as Tom watched her turn around, tipping her head back under the water. She felt his hands on her hips as he pressed against her, his lips on the back of her neck. Tom started soaping up her body as she shampooed her hair, although she was getting distracted by his hands. Once she had rinsed her hair, she turned around to do the same for Tom. He watched as she ran her over his body, washing him slowly. Once Tom was all clean, Skyler glanced up at him biting her lip.

"Is something on your mind darling?" Skyler trailed her fingers down his body, trying like hell to muster up the courage to tell him just how she was feeling. Her lips dropped kisses across his chest and up his neck, stopping just short of his ear.

"I just know what showering together usually leads to, but after last night, I think I may need break love." Tom curled his fingers under her chin, tilting it back so he could look into her eyes.

"Skyler darling, all you have to do is say so. I will never push you like that." His lips brushed hers before he pulled her out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. They got dressed, and as Skyler dried her hair, Tom read somethings from his upcoming project. Once she walked out to find him reading, she couldn't help but stop and watch him. She walked slowly over to him, taking the seat next to him as he looked up at her. Tom took her hand, telling her that he had the perfect place to take her for breakfast.

Soon they were in the car, and Tom drove her through London, telling about things and places they were seeing. After some driving Tom pulled up to a house, and Skyler turned to Tom, not sure where they were. Tom got out and helped her from the car, leading her up to the door. She watched him with side eyes, waiting for him to give her some indication of where they were. Soon a beautiful woman answered the door, but Skyler thought she looked familiar, from a picture at Tom's place.

"Tom, please come in. You must be Skyler, it is so nice to finally meet you." Tom waited for Skyler to step inside and he then threw his arms around the woman, smiling as she looked at Skyler.

"Skyler darling, this is my sister Emma, and it seems she knows who you are already."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, I can't wait to hear about Tom as a child." Emma smiled, as they followed her through her house and to the dining room. They sat to eat, spending an hour at least simply talking. There was a knock at the door, and Tom excused himself to answer it. Emma smiled as she looked at Skyler, trying to escape the awkward silence between them. Emma leaned forward as she spoke quietly to Skyler.

"I want to ensure my brother's happiness, so please don't end up being one of those women who are here to take advantage of his kindness or his money." Skyler sat up, the smile fading from her face as Tom walked back in smiling, another woman on his arm. Skyler looked up at him, not wanting to cause any tension she kept quiet about what Emma had said, now focusing her attention to Tom.

"Skyler darling, this is my mother Diana. Mum this is Skyler Jackson, the woman who has stolen my heart." Skyler stood up, shaking hands with Diana as she said hello. Tom smiled, leading both women into the living room. They sat and talked for a long time, and Diana genuinely liked Skyler, she just hoped Emma felt the same. Skyler was charming, but Tom could see there was something bothering her. It was early in the afternoon when he finally told his mom and sister that he and Skyler were going to go out for the afternoon. They said their goodbyes before making their way out to the car. Tom opened her door, and when he got into the car, he looked at Skyler, wondering what was on her mind.

"Skyler darling, is something upsetting you?" She played with her nails as she fought herself. She sat there, unable to talk until Tom reached over and took her hands, lacing his fingers with hers. "You can tell me anything." Skyler looked up at Tom, bringing his hand up to lips as she kissed his knuckles gently.

"Not until we get going." Tom was surprised by comment, he then sat for a moment before starting the car, pulling his hand away to drive. It wasn't until after he started down the road did Skyler say anything else. "Emma just said something to me that was sort of upsetting. She told me that she only wanted to ensure your happiness then she asked that I don't end up being one of those woman who take advantage of your kindness or your money." Skyler watched his jaw tensed up, his anger rising in his cheeks. Skyler reached over, resting her hand on his leg as he drove. He was quiet as he drove, then as he sat at a red light, he looked at her, upset Emma had said something like that about her. He then turned, and Skyler wasn't sure where he was going. He had a look of determination on his face, and Skyler put her hand on his arm now, trying to get his attention. "Tom, where are you going?"

"You and I are going to pay my sister a visit." Skyler looked at him, confused about what he meant.

"Tom we just left your sister's house."

"No Sarah our older sister." Tom never looked at Skyler until he finally pulled up to Sarah's place. When he finally turned to look at Skyler, she could see the turmoil in his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek, and he pressed his lips to her palm. He led Skyler up to the door, and when Sarah answered, she seemed surprised to see Tom, but once she saw the look in his eye, she ushered him in.

"Did Emma go saying something?"

"You know our sister well."

They sat and talked to Sarah for a long time, and by the time they left, Tom was back to his usual smiling self. Once they left, Tom took Skyler to dinner before taking her out dancing. That night the two spent the whole evening laughing, and Skyler knew that as long as she stayed with Tom, they would share many nights like that. Now she just hated that she was getting ready to head back to New York.


	28. Chapter 28

Tom woke up early Friday morning, knowing Skyler would be flying back to New York the following day, so he intended to spend as much time with her as he could. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips grazing her neck softly. Skyler turned to Tom, smile spreading on lips as she peeked at him through half closed lids.

"Good morning."

"Good morning darling. Mother wants us to come over for lunch with her and both of my sisters, would that be alright with you?" Skyler ran her fingers through his cut curls, looking up at him.

"I think it will be lovely, just as long as Emma doesn't mistake me for an exploiting leech." Tom smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"And if she does, we will just have to show her you are so much more than I've ever looked to find." Skyler took in deep breath, closing her eyes as she laid close to him. Skyler pulled away, sitting up as she turned to talk to him.-

"Tell me why Emma is so protective over her big brother?" Tom laid on his back, letting his fingertips glide over Skyler's skin as they talked.

"Skyler darling, I've told you I've been in a few relationships that just were one-sided, and you've met Jade. I honestly only stayed in a relationship with her because I was afraid of hurting her. Emma knows that I cannot stand to see anyone upset, and so did Jade. So whenever I tried to break things off with Jade, she would start to cry and I found myself taking her out to make her feel better, then she would pull me back in. I spent more time trying to make her happy than she ever did with me."Skyler slid back down, laying against his chest as she spoke quietly to him.

"Tom, I hope you don't ever worry about that with me. First off, if things change with how you feel, you need to tell me. I can handle being hurt if it means you're being honest with me." Tom pressed his lips to her forehead, admiring her ability to say what he needed to hear.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you will ever have to worry about me not being honest with you."

"Oh really, so if I went out and colored my hair blue you'd tell me how you feel about it honestly."

"Well, I would express that I wasn't wild about it sure, but I would still be respectful of your choice to do so."

"Fine, bad example. What if you found yourself falling in love with someone else?" Tom just sighed as he thought about it.

"Skyler darling, I can't even think that way with you. There is no way I could ever fall in love with anyone else." Skyler propped herself up on her elbow as she looked at him.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"How long did you and Jade date?" Tom exhaled audibly as he thought about it.

"Well we started dating around Valentine's day, and I was finally able to walk away from her sometime in July. In all honesty, I wasn't every really into her, but the four or five times I tried to break up with her she would just cry and tell me how much she wanted another chance. I would get sucked back in by her seductive ways and I just couldn't get away."

"So, if I can make it another month then I've lasted longer than she ever did." Skyler giggled as Tom looked at her, smirk on his lips.

"I think you will far surpass her, you already have."

"How so?"

"You have something she was never able to acquire, my heart." Skyler leaned over and kissed his lips slowly before she pulled away.

"You have a silver tongue Mr. Hiddleston." Tom smiled as he reached up and pulled her back down to capture her lips. Skyler moved so that she was straddling Tom, never taking her lips from him. Tom's long fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer, his other hand landing on her hip. He let his hand follow the curve of her body, gliding over and gripping her behind. Skyler pulled her lips from his so she could looked at him. "What time is your mother expecting us dear?"

"She asked that we come at eleven." Tom ran his hand to her shoulder, pulling her close as he kissed her neck.

"We don't have enough time dear, we slept late, it after ten." Tom looked at Skyler wide-eyed as he turned to grab his phone, checking the time.

"We better get ready then." Skyler slid off of Tom, and he got up, moving about the room in a frenzy as he gathered his clothes for the day. "Darling aren't you gong to get ready?"

Skyler got up and to his closet where she had hung up a few of her things. She pulled out a cute pale blue blouse and black slacks, laying them on the bed before she joined Tom in the shower. She teased him slightly, but she didn't push it knowing he didn't want to keep his mother waiting. Soon they were both out, and Skyler dried her hair before she dressed. Tom watched her as she slowly dressed, walking over as he buttoned up his shirt. Skyler never realized he was watching her until she turned around to see him standing there motionless with his eyes on her. She walked over to him, slowly running her hands up his chest, shy smiled on her lips.

"Do you enjoy watching me?"

"I could watch you everyday." She finished buttoning her blouse as she leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips. She then put on her makeup and brushed her hair before she told Tom she was ready. He could see her was anxious so he did his best to calm her, taking her hand as he drove. She was more nervous over Emma being there than anything else. She and his mother had shared a pleasant conversations and Sarah was very easy to talk to. Emma on the other hand, she was one who scared Skyler the most, having Skyler worried that if she didn't approve of her, Tom would move on. She knew in her heart Tom would make his own decisions, but she was an only child, she didn't know how much influence a brother or sister would have on the other. Tom could tell my her unusual quietness and her gaze as she watched the scenery pass by that her mind was in another place, and he was sure he knew where.

"My mother likes you, and so does Sarah. Emma can be won over, trust me you will do fine darling."

"Thank you, I hope you're right." Soon he had pulled into the private drive, parking the car before helping Skyler from the car. Tom watched as she stretched slightly, knowing she still had a little bit of soreness from the accident. He ran his hand over her shoulders softly as he walked her up to the door. Sarah answered, letting them know they were waiting on Emma to arrive. They sat in the living room talking and before too long they were all laughing easily with one another. It was nearly 11:45 when Emma finally showed up, and Skyler could see the slight disappointment in Tom's eyes as he said hello to his baby sister. Skyler felt bad for Emma, who knew Tom was upset with her and it showed on her face. Soon they were all seated around the dining table sharing some light-hearted stories as they ate. Sarah then asked Skyler about her family, and Tom reached over to hold her hand as she looked up at Sarah.

"Well, unfortunately what I know about my father is from his family and my mother, he was killed in a, a um," She paused, trying not to tear up. She normally could tell the story no problem, but for some reason at the moment her emotions seemed to super charged. "He was was killed when he was being mugged actually. My grandparents own and operate a successful little Italian restaurant and my dad used to help out, and one Monday morning he was leaving to take the deposit from the weekend to the bank when two men attacked him and after they had gotten the money from him, they shot him." The room was filled with a deafening silence now and Emma spoke up, really wanting to curb the sadness of the moment.

"What about your mother?" Skyler let out a small laugh as a smile slid across her lips, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"My mother and I don't speak. I try, but you cannot force your love onto someone if they don't want it." Diana was taken back by this, now she asked Skyler to elaborate.

"Surely your mother loves you, all mothers love their children more than their own lives."

"I wish that were the case. My mother had me when she was barely 16. Her parents wanted her to give me up for adoption, but she refused, so the kicked her out and had her emancipated. My father's family took her in, making sure she finished high school before helping put her through college. When I was little, I believed she loved me, but over the years, all her failed attempts at relationships, they just pitted her against me. Then when I asked her to help me pay for my college, she told me no. Told me keeping me was the worst mistake she had ever made and that she wished she had just kept her abortion appointment. She only ever saw me as a road block holding her back." Tears threatened Skyler's eyes and she hated that she had just totally killed everyone's good mood buzz they had. She closed her eyes, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She glanced at Tom, squeezing his hand slightly so he would looked at her. Her voice was just a touch above a whisper as she spoke to him. "I'm sorry." Tom pulled her hand to his lip, pressing a kiss to it as he looked her over. No one knew what to say next, so they each started to slowly go on eating their lunch. Sarah could see Skyler trying to hold back the weight of the room, so she started talking about Tom, trying to ease some of seriousness.

"Did you know Tom french kissed a girl for the first time when he was 10." Slowly Skyler smiled as she shook her head, turning to look at Sarah.

"You're serious aren't you." Then one by one they each started laughing, albeit at Tom's expense but soon the mood of the room shifted again, back to something light. Tom then looked at Emma, smirk on his face as he spoke up.

"You would be proud of Skyler, she met Jade the other evening, putting her in her place I might add." Emma looked at Tom surprised, then to Skyler.

"What did you think of Ms. Jade Merit?"

"I think she was bold, crass, under dressed, and overall overly confident for a women who more than likely contained more plastic than a lego factory." Emma nearly choked on her drink as she looked to Tom, who just beamed as Skyler spoke her opinion. Emma slowly started to smile, as did Sarah. Tom then knew there was no doubt, Emma and Sarah liked Skyler.

 

One by one they started laughing, albeit at Tom's expense.


	29. Chapter 29

Skyler found herself curled up next to Tom not wanting to leave, but she knew she had to go back to New York, if only for a few months. She had already packed and now they were just waiting on when it was time to go to the airport. Tom pulled her closer as he kissed her softly, not wanting to let her go.

"I will come to New York as soon as I can." Skyler looked up at Tom and smiled.

"I know you will, and I will be there waiting on you." He pressed his lips to her temple as she glanced at the time. "We should get going Tom." He reluctantly got up, taking Skyler's bags out to the car before driving to the airport. When they arrived, Skyler was surprised to see a few photographers there, clicking ton's of photos of Tom and her walking together. Tom waved and smiled politely, but Skyler kept her head down as she walked, not wanting to be the girl all Tom's fans hated. He walked her as far as he could, then he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deep before letting her go.

"Let me know as soon as you get home, I don't want to worry about you." Skyler smiled up at him, her hands running down his chest as she nodded.

"I promise you, I'll call you when I get back home. I guess I have to go, I'll talk to you soon Thomas." He slowly let her go, watching as she walked down to her gate. Soon she was out of sight and Tom made his way back home. Skyler got home a few hours later, calling Tom was she was back in her apartment.

"Hello darling. You've made it alright?" Skyler laughed quietly hearing him sound so despondent.

"Yes dear, I've made it home. It won't be long though and I will be back by your side when you come back to New York."

"You're right. I do plan on making my way to New York so that I can prepare for my role as soon as I finish with everything that I have going on here." Skyler listened as he talked, going on about plans he had for when she moved to London with him. He went on about changing the bedroom so that he could make room for her and asking about any other things she would like to have at his place. They talked for hours and soon Tom started to grow quiet.

"Tom, you're tired, go to bed and I will talk to you tomorrow." He was quiet for a moment and Skyler stared to believe that he had fallen asleep. Soon his groggy voice came across the line.

"Alright sweetheart. I am rather tired, I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight my love." Skyler smiled as he spoke, knowing how tired he was.

"Goodnight Thomas."

Skyler tried to stay awake, trying to get back on New York Time, but by eight she had fallen asleep on the sofa. The next morning she was up early and she went to the gym for a few hours trying to keep herself distracted. She got home around noon and once she was out of the shower she heard her phone ringing, knowing it was Emma she answered and put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey lady, how was your flight?"

"It was good, how was work last week?"

"Oh, you know, same old shit. Mark has been going on about not being able to find someone who can do your job half as well as you do." Skyler took a breath as she thought about having to go back to work the next morning.

"Well, he'll get over it. How are you and Julian?" Emma knew she was just avoiding the subject, but she went ahead and let her change the subject.

"We're good. He met my parents the other night, they like him. How was London?"

"Well, I met his sister's, and Emma the youngest one didn't care for me at first. She was worried I was taking advantage of him. Then his older sister Sarah calmed him down, saying Emma is just protective over him because she seen him get tore down by someone he was totally in love with but who didn't love him. I also met his mother, and Friday we all had lunch together and I think Emma realized I really care about him. Oh and I met one of his ex's, talk about walking Barbie doll. Oh shit, and I met Benedict Cumberbatch!"

"NO WAY! Shut up, you met an ex and Mr. Sexy Khan. How the hell do you get so lucky?" Skyler giggled as she and Emma spoke until it was time for M to go and meet Julian for dinner.

The next morning Skyler got up early and headed to the office, she knew Mark was going want to talk to her about finding her replacement. She slid into a pair of black skinny dress pants and a red flowing blouse before she pulled her hair into a twist. She slid into her boots before heading to the office nearly an hour before anyone else would be there. She saw Mark's jeep and she knew he was going over resume's that Mr. Shaw had given him. She went in the building, taking the stairs up to try to clear her mind, but soon she was on their floor and she walked into her office first, putting her things down. She slowly made her way down to Mark's office, surprised by how dark it looked, she opened the door shocked by what she found. She left the door cracked and she walked down to the break room, the clicks from her boots echoing throughout the hallway. She started up the coffee maker, making a cup for Mark and one for herself before she walked back down and opened the door to Marks office the rest of the way. Candy jumped up, scared by the sound of someone walking around and soon Mark rolled off the sofa and onto the floor as Candy spoke.

"Oh my god Skyler, what the hell?" Mark shook his head as he looked up at Skyler who was leaned against his desk. He grabbed his pants off the floor, trying to slide them on as he stood up. Candy grabbed her shirt and started pulling it on as she yelled at Skyler. "What the hell are you still doing here, we don't need you watching us Skyler." Mark pushed her skirt at her chest, speaking firmly to Candy as he picked up her shoes.

"You should go Candy. I don't want to make anymore mistakes." Candy whipped around and looked at Mark, hurt by his comment, but she lashed out in anger.

"What? Mistakes? The only one who made a mistake was me. You sure weren't anything to write home about, god knows I didn't get any satisfaction from you." Candy snatched her shoes from his hand as she turned and left Mark's office, slamming the door behind her. Mark just slid his shirt on as he moved to his desk.

"I'm sorry you found that." Skyler turned around, sliding the cup of coffee over to him as she stood there.

"Be happy it was me and not Mr. Shaw. What the hell were you thinking Mark?" He looked up at the whiskey bottle Skyler had in her hand and he looked at the steam rolling off the coffee.

"I was thinking that the person I care about most is leaving and moving an ocean away." Skyler walked around his desk, dropping the empty bottle in the trash before sitting on the desk and looking at him.

"Mark you are such an amazing man, but I'm sorry you just waited to long." He looked up at her and she could see how weather worn he was, his face showing the lines of wisdom and heartache. She could tell he wanted to reach up and touch her, so Skyler got up, walking around his office as she took a sip of her coffee. She then turned to look at him. "You should clean this mess up before the boss comes in."

She made her way back down to her office, sending a text to Tom letting him know how much she missed him already. It was nearly lunch time when Emma came into her office, sitting down and just looking at Skyler.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Skyler didn't look up from her computer, she just kept working as she spoke.

"Nothing to tell."

"Sky, something happened. Mark has been shut in his office all morning, and so have you. This is just unlike you, and someone said they saw Candy leaving early looking very disheveled."

"People tend to look like that when they've slept at the office." Emma let her jaw drop, but Skyler still kept her eyes ahead of her, not elaborating on the comment.

"Skyler, is something wrong." Skyler finally looked up at Emma, motioning for her to close the door before she'd talk more. Emma got up and shut the door before sitting back down in front of her. "Alright, now what?"

"Mark and Candy slept here last night, together and naked. That's how I found them this morning." Emma's eyes were wide as she looked at her dear friend, not sure why this happened. "I asked Mark what he was thinking and he said he was thinking that the person he cared about most was moving across an ocean." Emma's face softened as she looked at Skyler sitting there.

"Look Sky, you can't help how other people feel, and it's no secret you're in love with Tom. Mark had plenty of time to make a move on you." Skyler looked away, shrugging slightly.

"I know, but he didn't have to sleep with Candy. I mean he's such a great guy, why settle for her, he can have anyone." Emma looked at Skyler, not really sure why she was so upset.

"Do I hear a slight hint of jealousy in you Sky?" She turned back to Emma scowling.

"No, I just don't want him to get caught up in the pepto hurricane. Besides, I have Tom, he's just beyond anything I could have ever imagined. M I just don't know how I ever got so lucky for him to come into my life." Emma could see Skyler's face change as she started talking about Tom, and she smiled knowing that Sky was head over heals for Tom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just because I've never mentioned it before, I imagined Mark looking like a scruffy Hugh Jackman.


	30. Chapter 30

The next few days at the office were awkward for Skyler anytime she ran into Mark, but Thursday he didn't show up to work. Skyler went to his office to ask him for the files she needed to work on, but it was apparent he hadn't come in at all. Skyler made her way to Janet's desk, asking if Mark had called.

"Hey Janet, have you seen or heard from Mark today? He hasn't given me the proofs for the next cover."

"No, I haven't. I was just about to call his place." Skyler took in a deep breath, this was not like Mark at all.

"Yea I think that's a good idea." Janet picked up her phone, dialing Mark's cell phone, listening as it went to voice mail. She hit redial, hoping maybe he just overslept and the first time she called it woke him, but again voice mail picked up. She looked up at Skyler with a worried look.

"I'm not getting any answer." Skyler then picked up the phone, dialing Mr. Shaw's office to find out if he had heard anything. She spoke briefly to Mr. Shaw, but he hadn't heard from him either. Skyler expressed her worry and he told her send someone to go to Mark's place to check on him. Skyler hung up, but instead of appointing anyone else to go, she grabbed her purse and left.

Mark only lived 15 minutes away from the office, but it felt like she had been driving over an hour. She pulled up to his house, seeing the jeep in the garage. She walked up to the front door, knocking then ringing the bell. Suddenly the door opened and Mark stood there, buttoning his shirt. He saw Skyler take in a deep breath as she looked at him.

"God we thought something bad had happened."

"I overslept. I just got off the phone with Janet, I'm sorry you drove down here." His tone was distant and Skyler looked at him, not believing what he said.

"Damn it Mark, I don't care to drive over here, we were worried sick, me especially because I know about the drinking. I just don't want anything to happen to you." His look changed as he shifted, turning around to walk into the house.

"I don't need you looking out for me, not now. You're leaving and besides you have yourself someone to worry about." Skyler just followed him into the house, listening to him as he spat his words out.

"You think that I don't worry about you, just because I'm involved with someone doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to worry about other people, but you know what, maybe I'll stop." Skyler turned on her heel and walked out, mumbling under her breath. She got in the car and sped off, talking out loud the whole way back into the office.  
She got back to the office, and once she walked back Janet's office she just held her hand up, letting Janet know she was in no mood to talk. She went into her office, looking at her screen trying to seem to be working, but truth be told, until Mark gave her his proofs, she had nothing to do. Skyler sat there, shopping for dresses and shoes as she waited for Mark to show up.

After twenty minutes Mark walked into her office, sitting down across from her. She refused to look at him, instead she spoke to him in an unemotional tone.

"Do you have the files ready for me?" Mark slid a flash drive onto her desk, then he got up and left her. She knew he had to be able to tell she was angry at him, she could still feel the fire on her cheeks. She got to work on the files, finishing them by the end of the day. She sent the files, before cutting out early, still upset about the morning's events. Once she got home Skyler called Tom needing a little cheering up, but it went to his voice mail.

"Hey Tom, I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm home so whenever you want to give me a call back I'll be here." She hung up and sat down, pulling out her laptop and writing for the first time in months. She must have been using the pinned up anger and aggression as her inspiration because what came out as she typed was dark and not for the faint of heart. It involved angst and anger, lust and pain, leather and whips. Skyler was a novice when it came to that lifestyle, not actually heading down that road herself, but Emma on the other hand was full on Dominatrix, so Skyler carried enough knowledge to write about it. She had no idea what came over her, but soon she was typing out a paragraph that totally had her desperately wanting Tom's touch.

_She had Tom standing there in the middle of the room, nude and fully excited. She circled him, letting her nails drag across his shoulders. Even in her heals he towered over her, and that was just no good for her, so with her hands on his shoulders, she pushed the back of his knees, making him kneel before her. She was still behind him, still contemplating his punishment for his behavior. She took a fistful of his curls, pushing at him as she spoke harshly.  
_

_"On your hands and knees." Each word articulated carefully so that he fully understood what she wanted of him. Tom got down on all fours but he still had a defiant look in his eyes that she wanted to break. "Walk with me." She kept her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at him as she walked at steady pace, making him work to keep up with her. Soon she had gotten to the hallway and she sensed the smile on his lips._

_"Don't get so excited, we aren't going to the fun room tonight, you don't deserve it." She kept going, Tom struggling to keep up as she made her way to the bedroom, her actual bedroom. He had been in there plenty of times, but this was different. Once she had him in the center of the room she had him kneeling at the foot of the bed while she went back down the hall. She left him sitting there for a good twenty minutes as she took her time finding what she wanted. Once she made her way back into the bedroom she could see the anticipation racing through his veins.  
_

Skyler sat there for a moment, lost in her own daydream before she started typing again. Soon she went into editing mode, and before she could stop herself, she posted it. Guilt overtook her quickly. Would Tom be upset she was still writing about him, although who would know she knew him. But still was this some sort of infringement on his privacy? The events in this chapter were totally made up, so that should be alright, right? She took a deep breath when her phone rang, him singing to her as she tried to remain calm.

"Hello."

"Skyler sweetheart, are you alright?" She panicked, surely he didn't know she wrote more already.

"I'm alright, why do you ask?" She tried to sound casual, but that came out more distressed.

"Your message, you sounded like you were full of despair." She let go of her breath, deciding she needed to tell Tom what happened.

"Well, you know how I told you Mark slept with Candy, and he pissed me off because he's mad at me for leaving."

"Yes."

"Well today we sort of got into a fight. He didn't show up for work, didn't call and after an hour I was worried. I've seen him drunk, he thinks he god damned superman so I feared he had gotten hurt. Anywho, I called my boss who said send someone to his house if he's not answering his phone. So I go and when I get there that asshole had the nerve to tell me he overslept and he's sorry I drove over. I don't know why but that just pissed me off, so I told him I didn't care to drive over, that everyone was worried, especially me because I know he's been hitting the bottle and I don't want him hurt. Then he had the balls to look me in the eye and tell me that he didn't need me looking out for him, not now because I'm leaving and I have myself someone to worry about. Those were his words."

"I know that has to hurt darling, I'm sorry I'm not there for you." She could hear how genuine he sounded, he really meant that, which made her feel more guilty about the story.

"Me too, but now I have a confession. I wrote another chapter in my story, and it's intimate and dark. But no one knows who's really writing them nor do they know you and I are, well, together. But if you want I can take it down right now." Tom tried not to sound amused, but honestly now he was anxious to see what her mind had come up with.

"Darling it's fine. Don't worry about it, your right, no one knows that my girlfriend is writing those stories." She felt like crawling through the phone to him, it had only been a week since she'd been home, but it felt like ages since she saw him. The week she was in London with him so much had happened to make them stronger together that she felt weak away from him.

"How was your day?" She could tell by his tone that he wasn't sure about telling her.

"Well, honestly, Jade came by to talk to me." Skyler wanted to scream, why do all bad things happen at one time.

"What did lego have to say?" It took Tom a second to process the lego part, but once he remembered what Skyler had said before it made him chuckle.

"That she wanted me to give her another chance, and I told her that there was never going to be anymore chances. I told her exactly how I felt about you and then she threw a book at me before storming out." Skyler felt a deep seeded hatred for that woman, and that was something Skyler really didn't even feel towards her mother.

"Maybe Jade and I will have a little chit-chat when I get back to London." Tom couldn't tell if she was joking or not, so he remained quiet. "Tom, get to bed dear, I know it's late and you've had a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you."

"Alright darling. I love you too, goodnight." Once they had hung up Skyler found herself looking up some old friends from school, trying to see about some freelance work. She knew Tom had told her not to worry too much about it, but she felt like then Emma would then have a valid reason not to trust her.


	31. Chapter 31

Skyler spent the weekend doing two boudoir shoots for two brides to be. She had talked to a few friends from school but now as Monday rolled back around she dreaded the office. She got ready and drove into work, sitting in her car a moment. She sat there thinking about how she had gotten to this point, how did her life change to where she hated her job. She found herself near tears as she sat there so she pulled out her phone and sent Tom a text.

_I miss you, I hate that I won't get to see you for another three weeks. I love you._

She finally climbed from her car and headed inside, hoping to just get through the next few weeks with the minimal amount of face time with Mark. Luckily once she got inside Mark was leaving with Emma in tow to go to a shoot. She gave Emma a sympathetic smile then she went into her office, not really surprised when Julian walked in.

"Hey Sky, I want to say thank you." She looked up at the tall man, his dark eyes carrying his smile.

"Julian I have total faith that you can do this job, just keep focused. Don't think I recommended you just because of Emma either, she had no clue about it. I have seen your work improve a hundred times over in the last two years, and you deserve this." He came and sat across from her, leaning forward to talk to her quietly.

"Mark is crushed you're leaving, but I understand. I also heard about your and his falling out, look I know you always thought highly of him, but just understand we guys say stupid shit we don't mean when we're hurt." She shook her head slightly, trying not to show her emotions at the moment.

"Julian I'm going to tell you something, that I'm not sure even Emma totally knows. I have had this thing for Mark, for um, god, years really. Anyway when I found out I was pregnant with Ryan, Mark knew, he um could tell I was sick, so I had to tell him. He was not happy, acting just like he is now, all pissy and bitchy, but when I lost the baby, remember I was off for three weeks, well he came by and checked on me at least twice a week. At that time, I knew Ryan and I weren't going to make it and I told Mark that. I also told him that once I was ready to start another relationship, I'd like for it to be with him, now before you judge me, in my defense I was a little intoxicated, just like Mark was when he kissed me at the Christmas party." Skyler could see the confusion on Julian's face as he took in what she was saying.

"He kissed you? At this last Christmas party?" Skyler shook her head yes, averting her eyes from Julian, not wanting to see him judging her. "Did you tell Tom?" Her head snapped up, as she answered him swiftly.

"I don't know. I called him after it happened, but I don't remember much of the call." Her lip started to quiver and Julian could tell this had been weighing on her.

"He's never brought it up?"

"Tom or Mark?" It really wasn't supposed to be a question, she was sure he meant Tom, but she was thrown off by his answer.

"Both?" She looked down at her hands resting on her desk, shaking her head as she tried to gather her words.

"No. So I don't know if I told Tom, I don't even know if Marks remembers it." Julian could tell she wanted to just forget the whole thing, act like it never happened, but she just couldn't.

"Sky don't worry about it." He was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing, and he could tell by the look on her face it wasn't someone she was expecting.

"Excuse me while I take this, Thanks." He stood up, walking towards the door as she answered.

"Hello, Sean is that you?" Julian left her office, she sounded so happy and chipper as she answered, who was this Sean? He wanted to run and call Emma, but he couldn't. She was on a shoot with Mark and that would just create problems. Julian looked back at her office door as he heard the clicks of her heals on the tile floor, then the door closed.

It was nearly four when Emma and Mark returned, both looking exhausted but laughing as they came back into the office. Skyler's door was still closed so Emma just thought she was busy working, passing the office up so she could go talk to Julian.

"Hey you, are you ready to get out of here? I was thinking we could pick up take out on the way back to my place. Maybe a little dinner by the fireplace." Julian smiled up at Emma.

"Hey, yea just give me a few minutes." She could tell he was busy working, but as she started to walk away, he said her name. "Emma." She turned around to face him, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Who's Sean?" Her demeanor changed as she quickly leaned over him at his desk.

"How do you know about Sean?" Julian was confused by her tone and her body language, who was this man and what did he hold over Emma?

"I don't know anything, except Sky got a call from him today and she seemed rather happy." Emma stood up and practically jogged to Skyler's office, not even knocking as she walked in.

"You talked to Sean today?" Skyler looked up at Emma, muttering shit under her breath.

"Yea. He called me and I talked to him." Emma shut her office door, sitting down across from her as she spoke quietly.

"Why did he call Skyler?" She rolled her eyes before looking at Emma, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"He called to offer me a job."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me. Did you take it? Does Tom know, what does he know about Sean? I mean hell you never told him about Ryan I'm sure you never told him about Sean either did you?" Emma's voice was loud as she tried not to yell, but there was no doubt if anyone walked by Skyler's office they'd hear the conversation.

"It's none of your damn business if I've taken the job or not." Emma just sat there quietly, her voice a harsh whisper.

"You have, well damn it you better have talked to Tom. He is just crazy about you, and I know your head over heels for him. So don't do anything that will screw that up. He is the first guy who's truly made you happy since..." Emma just stopped and Skyler knew why she stopped.

"Say it Emma, he's the first guy who has totally made me happy since who? Huh, come on just say it."

"Since Sean. Does he know?"

"Damn it if you'd just act like you trusted me maybe you'd know the real answers already. He knows about Sean yes, have I taken the job No. Not yet, not until I talk to Tom." Emma leaned back in the chair, seeing the pain in Skyler's eyes.

"I trust you with my life, I trust you enough to leave you alone with my boyfriend, it's Sean I don't trust. He knows you, every little touch or word that will just pull you into him. He knows how to work you over Skyler, hell he did it for three years." Skyler knew Emma was right, but this job he offered her was to good not to take.

"I can resist him, I have Tom now, it's not like it used to be. And he's married, his wife just had their first baby, a little girl and he's so in love with his wife, and daughter, I don't think he'd try anything." Emma just sat there for a moment, thinking about it.

"Wait, why did he even call to offer you a job?" Skyler held up her hands in defense.

"I never called him, I talked to Stephan. He told me that he had a few contacts in the freelance world and he'd check to see if anyone was needing any help. When Sean called me, that was the first thing he said, Stephan tells me you're looking for some work."

Emma had known Stephan for years, longer than she had known Skyler really, so it was hard for her to believe that he's put Skyler into a situation like that. Maybe Sean had changed for the better. Emma and Skyler just sat in silence for a while, both trying to think of what to say to the other. Finally Julian knocked on the door, opening it up and asking Emma if she was ready to leave. Emma stood up and walked towards the door, looking at Skyler before she left.

"Just promise you'll really think hard about this Sky, I still don't trust him." Skyler just stared at Emma, not sure what to say. She had full intentions to talk to Tom about this job, she had to get his input about it. She left to go home, happy to hear Tom's ringtone on her way home.

"Hello."

"Hello sweetheart. You know it's only two weeks now, not three." Skyler smiled, not realizing that it was only two weeks until he was in New York.

"Holy crap your right. I completely forgot a week had passed already. That makes me happy, I miss not being with you, not seeing your smile, you."

"I miss you too, but we're only two weeks away from me being back in the city."

"Tom, I got a job offer today, but I won't accept it unless you agree." Tom wasn't sure what to say, he'd rather spend some time with him for now, just take some time away from work, but he knew she didn't like the idea of not working.

"Tell me about it." She could heard the seriousness of his tone, he wanted her to have the freedom to travel with him, but he was at least giving her a chance to explain.

"I got a call from an old friend who is a photographer for National Geographic, he's looking for another photographer to join him in Peru for two weeks. His wife usually goes with him, but she just had their daughter a month ago so she doesn't to go this time. The catch it that Sean is the photographer, and that I would need to be able to go in ten days, back after fourteen."

"Sean, as in the guy you dated for three years and who manipulated you for a majority of the time, making you believe he was in love with you? That Sean?" She could hear a hint of anger to his voice, and now she just felt foolish for considering it.

"Yes, I know he's an ass, but if it wasn't National Geographic I would have never considered it. I'll just tell him thanks but no thanks." She heard silence for a long time as he thought, and finally his voice came across the line.

"Go, take the job. It is a wonderful opportunity, maybe even once in a lifetime, or the way to get recognized for your talent. Either way, I will be waiting on you to get back." He was genuine in his words, making her want to say no even more, but she wanted to really think about it first.

"Well, is that how you honestly feel?"

"Darling, I would never ask you hold back from a dream of yours, never." She smiled as she thought about him being so supportive.

"I still want to think about it, but thank you so much for giving me your honesty. I love you."

"I love you too." They spoke for another half an hour before Tom was too tired to talk, and when they hung up he told her once again he thought she should go.


	32. Chapter 32

Skyler kept her decision quiet for their next few days, seeing just how upset Emma really was. Finally on Thursday Emma came into her office, surprised that Skyler's office was void of all personal artifacts.

"Hey. So when do I have to say goodbye?" She sat there trying to give Emma a stern look, but she finally just smiled.

"I didn't take the job, so I guess you're stuck with me until I move." Emma practically jumped up from her seat.

"Oh thank god, I know it's your decision but I just don't trust Sean." Skyler laughed seeing Emma so relieved, thinking there was no way Emma would have let her go.

"You know, Tom told me to go but I got to thinking about it and Tom is worth more than getting to say I went on a National Geographic shoot." Both girls giggled as Emma raised her brows.

"He is definitely better looking than Sean, and that voice, good god." Skyler just beamed as she looked at her longtime friend, nodding as she knew that was a fact.

"I know you are only looking out for Tom." Emma chuckled as she dropped her head.

"You got me. But come on, I know he makes you happy, and its true happiness." Skyler couldn't argue that point, but she did have work to do.

"Well you're right M. I hate to kick you out but I got work to do." Emma raised her hands up in understanding and as she left Skyler turned her attention back to her work but after an hour there was a knock at the door. She looked up, surprised to see Mark standing there.

"Skyler, can I talk to you?" She nodded as she motioned to the chair across from her desk. "Thanks. Look I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I just hate that you're going away and I won't get to see you again. Now I know you have yourself that great chap, but I want you to know that I do love you, I have for a while; I've just been too afraid to tell you." Skyler turned to face him now but he was unable to read her. She looked at him for a moment, and he believed he could see her fighting back tears.

"Mark, Thank you. You really hurt me the other day, but I'm just happy you're able to be honest with me now. Look I know it's hard to find someone who you find yourself happy with, but I'm sure you'll find someone. And when you do, she's going to be just perfect for you." Mark smiled as he looked at her, hoping she was right.

"So, do you forgive me then?" Skyler stood up and walked over to him, pulling at his arm so he's stand up. She then hugged him around his neck, whispering in his ear.

"Of course. As long as you promise me that you'll never sleep with the village bicycle ever again." Mark laughed as he pulled away from her, looking down into her grey eyes.

"I promise you, that was the second worse mistake I ever made."

"And the first?"

"Not telling you sooner." She smiled at him softly, wondering what it would have been like if she had given him a chance, but soon Tom invaded her thoughts and she knew it just wasn't meant to happen.

"Hey, isn't the saying better late than never?" Mark knew she had work to do, so he moved towards the door.

"Yea I guess it is. I have to get back to work, i'll see you later." Skyler got back to work, knowing that the following week she'd have to work with Julian one on one. This week he was busy training his replacement and Skyler thought she was going to be a great replacement. Several hours later and Skyler walked out of her office, surprised to see Emma and Mark walking towards her.

"Hey Sky, get this, Mr. Shaw wants you to go on one last shoot with us." Skyler looked at them as they both just smiled like they were up to something.

"Alright, what does he want me to do?" Mark just maundered around Skyler as he mocked a girl talking about her dream man.

"Oh, we all get the opportunity to meet and shoot the cast from this years major Oscar nominated movies." Skyler turned around to slap Mark in the arm before she turned her attention to Emma.

"You two better not be fucking with me or so help me I will do something equally horrible." Emma laughed and when she turned back to Mark, she could tell they were serious. Skyler hugged Mark quickly before she turned and hugged Emma excited to be included in such an amazing shoot. They talked for a few minutes before leaving, each going their separate ways.

Skyler made her way back home, happy to think that she'd see Tom in just a week. She had sent him a few text throughout the day, but she hadn't heard back from him yet. She had tried to call him on her way home, but she didn't get an answer. She figured he was busy at work, but she was still a little worried. As he knew it was late London time so maybe he was already asleep if he had to work early tomorrow. She tried to rationalize any reason she could think of for him not calling.

It was nearly midnight before she went to bed, deciding to write another very smutty chapter on her story for him to find before bed. It was nearly an hour later when her phone alerted her to a text and she immediately rolled over to look at it.

sorry I missed your call. It's been a crazy day at the studio. We're nearly finished and I can't wait to see you in 9 days.

It's alright dear, I knew you were probably busy, can't wait to see you either Muah

Skyler was surprised when her phone rang a moment after she sent the text, but hearing Tom sing made her smile.

"Hello"

"I didn't expect you to be awake still darling."

"I was just laying down, how was your day?" She could hear him moving around and she pictured him getting undressed as he spoke to her.

"It went well, it was just long. It looks like we should be finished in just over three days and that will give me a few days to get things settled here before coming back. How was your day?"

"I found out I get to go on one last shoot. We'll be doing Oscar edition and I get to be on the shoot with the best movie nominations."

"That is wonderful sweetheart. I think maybe they now see how talented you are. Once I get there we should go out to celebrate."

"I look forward to it, I miss you." He could tell she was exhausted by her short answer and groggy voice.

"Darling, go to sleep. I miss you too and I'll text you tomorrow. Goodnight, love you."

"O.K. Tom. I'll talk to you later. Sweet dreams and I love you too. Night."

Once they hung up, Skyler fell asleep quickly but her sleep was fitful waking up every two hours or so. She found it hard to get comfortable, waking either hot or freezing. She found herself already awake when her alarm went off and she groaned as she rolled out of bed. She took a long shower, helping to wake her up some before she got ready for work. She ate a quick breakfast before she headed into the office, happy that things seemed to go back to normal. She had barely signed into her computer when Mark appeared at her desk, leaning back in the chair opposite her.

"So, I didn't get to tell you any details last night, would you like to know what it is exactly that we are doing?" As Skyler giggled she nodded at him, her eyes sparking in the morning light.

"I think that would be nice to know." Mark just smiled and she could tell he seemed to be more relaxed, more like he used to be with her.

"Well, The Oscar nominated movies include Gravity, American Hustle, 12 Years a Slave, Dallas Buyers Club, Captain Phillips, Nebraska, Philomena, Her and The Wolf of Wall Street. That is a lot of people so we are splitting up the shoot into a few days. You will be me and Emma today and Monday. Today we only have one cast to work with because it was a big cast, 12 years a Slave. Monday we will be working with Dallas Buyers Club and Her. Now when I say cast that includes actors, directors, producers, basically anyone who would get up on stage for acceptance of the Best Picture award. Now you've proved yourself quite able to remain professional and not get all starry-eyed over these actors, so I know I don't have to worry about that." Mark sat up and leaned forward, smart ass smile on his face. "Well, except that one time you decided to start dating the guy."

After a few more minutes of talking about the shoot, Mark and Skyler made their way down a floor to the large studio area's where some of their subjects for the day were waiting and chatting. Skyler didn't hesitate to start snapping a few photos of them just being casual and talking. Skyler was excited to meet Steve McQueen first, admiring the way he was very laid back and was able to make her feel comfortable in seconds. Emma stood by Mark as they were loading up a few cameras and lights, talking softly to him.

"She's a natural people person. Hard to believe she was the shy girl in school who blended into the background."

"You mean to tell me she wasn't miss social butterfly like you, because she sure is now." Emma laughed softly as she nudged Mark with her elbow.

"Nope, I had to pull her out of her shell, she wasn't this confident until college, then all hell broke loose." Mark smile as he thought he had seen moments of her being shy, he happened to think it was rather cute when she was.

The shoot went on for two hours, but it was fun and almost party like as others arrived, including Dede Gardner, Brad Pitt, Jeremy Kleiner, Anthony Katagas, Micheal Fassbender, Lupita Nyong'o, Chiwetel Ejiofor and of course Benedict Cumberbatch. There were a lot more faces and names, but at this point Skyler was dizzy thinking about it. It wasn't until nearly the end when Benedict noticed Skyler and he teased her slightly.

"Don't I know you miss." Skyler smiled and nodded at him, but she was clicking away on the camera. "He cannot wait until you move in with him. He talks about you all the time." She turned to face him and he could see the joyous look in her eyes.

"I can't wait either, it seems surreal, like a dream most times." Ben saw a flash of something, her eyes shifted and her smiled faded slightly before she turned to grab a different camera. He could see her hands shake slightly, but before he could talk to her, Emma came over motioned for Skyler to join Mark on the other side of the room.

That afternoon Skyler, Emma and Mark sat down to a late lunch, laughing about how much fun that shoot had been, but still something was on Skyler's mind.


	33. Chapter 33

Sky sat home that Friday night just trying to relax, but nothing was working. She was just about to open a bottle of wine when there was a knock at her door. She got up to see who it was, and when she looked out of her peep-hole she was shocked. She opened her door and looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" He smiled as he looked at her, trying not to worry her.

"Well, I was just concerned about you after seeing you this morning, and I thought I'd pop over to see if you wanted to talk." Skyler opened the door for him, letting him in before she started on him.

"How did you know where I live, you know that seems a bit creepy that you just show up at my door. How long are you in town for? Did you stay just to check on me, why are you concerned, I was fine today, didn't I seem fine?" Ben put his hands on her arms, trying to calm her down so that he could get to the bottom of the look she had earlier.

"Skyler, I'm here until Monday evening, but I did ask your office secretary where you lived, they denied me at first, but I used my charm to get the secretary to tell me. Please I saw something earlier when we spoke, are you questioning moving in with Tom? He's a very dear friend and I'd hate to see him get hurt." She motioned for Ben to have a seat and she went ahead and poured herself a glass of wine before explaining.

"I am, but not because I don't care for him, I do. I'm madly in love with him, but that is what scares me. I don't know if he's said anything to you about me, but my past is a little checkered. I don't have the best track record with relationships and I'm afraid." She stopped as her lip trembled and took another sip, trying to sooth her nerves. "I've never had anything this wonderful, this perfect and I'm afraid of losing him. My life up to this point has been full of loss and disappointment, but I had some very good friends and family who told me to keep my head up, that something good with come my way from dealing with all the hell I had to live, and I know Tom is that something good. I'm just so used to screwing everything up that I don't know how do this. How do I leave everything that I'm comfortable with, everyone I know and still maintain to have a good relationship with him. I've been engaged, twice, and I left them because I wasn't me anymore, I lost myself along the way and I was unhappy, I don't want that to happen in London. How do I make sure it doesn't?" Ben sat there unsure of what to say, he was relieved she wasn't seconding guessing Tom, but this wasn't good either.

"Skyler, Tom would never want you to be unhappy, and I know he will do everything in his power to make sure that you stay true to yourself. He hasn't told me about your past, he has talked about your mother though." Skyler poured another glass of wine, asking Ben if he'd like any as well but he declined.

"I came to terms with her long ago. Tom, like most people, doesn't understand how I can pass her off like I do. It's hard, because I've always wanted to make her proud, to have that mother-daughter relationship but I know that it will never happen so I don't let myself get upset over it. All the while, I feel guilty because there are times I could just wash my hands of her altogether, never speak to her again; but she is my mother, she gave me life and I can't let her go." She stopped and when Ben looked up from the spot on the floor he had studied, he could see the tears on her cheeks as she sat there with her hand over her mouth to stop from crying to loud. Ben moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she cried. He spoke gently into her hair, telling her to let it all out, that he'd listen to all of it if it would help her feel better.

Skyler didn't know why she felt so comfortable with Ben, so at ease with him, but she told him everything. Maybe it was because he reminded her so much of Tom, or maybe it was the wine, either way she vented out all the pent-up emotions and when she was done he too was sporting pink eyes. Ben cleared his throat, not wanting to cry as he looked at her.

"Tom knows all of this?"

"Yea, but he found out the hard way about Ryan. New Years and Ryan shows up drunk to Emma's, Tom had to witness the whole break down. After that I told him every secret I ever kept because the way he looked at me, God I never wanted him to look at me like that again. There was so much pain and disappointment in his eyes and that alone broke me, my heart was shattered." Ben could see the fear in her eyes, she hated to think she had hurt Tom. Skyler looked up at Ben as he slid his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Tom is a very understanding person, I'm sure once you explained to him why you hadn't told him, he forgave you right." Skyler simply nodded against Ben's chest before she pulled away from his embrace, knowing he was truly looking out for his friend. She wiped a few tears away as she looked at him.

"Then to top off of that off I'm afraid of what his sisters think of me. I mean at first Emma was pretty rude thinking I was just using Tom. Then we all went to lunch with his mom and they heard some about my past and I thought they wouldn't approve of me at all. I mean, we're both from different places, different social statuses, how is that going to work?" Ben pushed her hair back so he could look her in the eyes and her tears started falling again.

"Don't think that way. He is just mad about you and there is no way he's going to let anything come in between you two. As far as your upbringing, none of that matters to him either, he loves you for who you are, not where you came from." Skyler nodded and he noticed her tears had stopped, so he tried to lighten the mood.  
"Although I do think that your accent is something he really enjoys." She giggled as a smile crossed her lips, wiping her eyes as she tried to shed any of her insecurities.

"I rather enjoy his too." She was at least joking with him now and he hoped that maybe this little conversation helped put her mind at ease. He smiled at her, looking her over for a moment as he admired the color of her eyes, they looked like dark storm clouds and he thought they were beautiful. He realized he was looking at his mate's girlfriend and he jumped up, startling her.

"I better be off, I have an early morning tomorrow with a radio show. I won't mention this to Tom if you don't want me to, but please don't worry. He will always go out of his way to show you how much he wants you in his life." Skyler wasn't sure why Ben looked so nervous, was it because he thought she'd rat him out to Tom? What would it matter, Ben was just there because he was concerned for his friend, either way she thought she'd play it safe.

"Alright, well I won't say anything to Tom either, I don't want him to worry. Good luck on your interview, bye." She walked him to the door, and when he left she sat down on the sofa and poured another glass of wine, maybe he was right. She was nearly asleep by the time her phone rang, her voice groggy when she answered.

"Hello."

"Darling, did I wake you?" She thought that he sounded even more tempting for some reason, maybe it was the wine, but he was always tempting to her.

"No, I was just dozing off. How are you hun?" He could tell she was tired, so he hated keeping her on the phone longer than he had to.

"I'm wonderful. One week and I can't wait." She could hear the excitement in his voice, and that just made her happy too.

"Me either. I miss not having you next to me at night, although are we going to be getting a lot of sleep that first week?" She heard his chuckled over the line and it brought a smile to her lips.

"Well, I suppose we can live on little sleep for that first week. I miss not having you in my arms as well darling."

"It won't be long and I'll even let you hold me as long as you want." She could hear his smile as he spoke, and she felt loads better after her talk with Ben.

"That's a deal. I'll let you get your rest now, sounds like you may need to stock up for future need. I'll talk to you soon, goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Thomas."

Skyler spent the weekend packing and when Monday rolled around she had nearly forgot she'd be working with M and Mark. They put in nearly 7 hours alone on the shoots, so Skyler didn't have a long time to work with Julian. Instead of diving into something and having to quit she and Julian spend most the time laughing and telling embarrassing stories. When it was finally time to go home, M came in to Skyler's office, looking at her best friend and boyfriend laughing like kids.

"What's so funny?" Skyler was laughing to hard to talk so Julian tried to explain.

"She was just telling me about some time in high school when she found herself on the wrong end of an exploding experiment in science."

"Oh, I remember that, she had no eyebrows for a month and she looked like she peed herself." Emma started laughing thinking how ridiculous poor Skyler looked, worse so when she tried to draw on eyebrows with a brow pencil. Skyler tried up the tears on her cheeks, as she finally stopped laughing, well slowed down.

"Oh crap, I looked like I was permanently surprised that day I tried to draw my brows back on, everyone kept asking me if I was alright and I had no clue why until after lunch when I walked into the bathroom. Oh jeez, that was one hell of a day." They spent the next bit laughing and soon they left. Skyler made her way home for the night after picking up some take away then she was surprised by a knock on the door. She kept thinking to herself there was no way it was Ben again, and she was right. She was even more shocked when she opened the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She stood there for a moment while she tried to figure out what reason her mom would have for just dropping by.

"Skyler, my little girl, aren't I allowed to come check on you once in a while."

"The last time you just happened to stop by it was two years ago and you wanted me to do a session for a friend." Desirae pushed past her daughter and she looked around the apartment.

"Are you moving? Where are all your things?" Skyler stood in front of her mother, hand on her hip as she spoke up.

"Yes, I'm moving. My things are packed up and ready to go." Desirae turned around, looking at the bare walls.

"When did this come about? Did you plan on telling me?" Skyler picked up her phone, then she moved around the room to pick up a picture of her and Tom together taken at the charity ball he took her to.

"It came about around Christmas, and I thought about it, but I've been busy, planning this move and all." Skyler prayed her mom wasn't aware of who she was dating, because she could see her mother out selling stories that were nothing but fiction.

"So where are you moving to, the city?" Skyler crossed her arms as she looked at her mom.

"Nope, I'm moving to London." Desirae turned at looked her daughter in shock, mouth open. Skyler waited for her mother to speak, knowing she was going to be upset.


	34. Chapter 34

Skyler sat there, trying to figure out why there was this sudden need from her mother to visit, but the look on Desirae's face told Skyler enough.

"Mom, is something going on between you and Josh?" Desirae had sat down on the sofa, staring off as tried to collect her thoughts.

"No, Josh and I are fine. So, London? I take it you've got a job taking you there." Skyler could see how difficult this was for her mother, so she spoke softly as she answered.

"Not exactly. A man is what is taking me there." Desirae smiled, a warm genuine smile and Skyler could see her eyes tearing up.

"Oh. Well I knew eventually you'd find someone special, after all you are." Desirae wiped her eyes before she spoke again, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "I know I haven't been the best mother, hell if you could even consider me a mother, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You've accomplished so much and I really am proud." Skyler was now the one trying not to cry as she looked her mom over, seeing a deep seeded sadness in her eyes.

"What's going on? Tell me." Desirae looked at Skyler, taking a deep breath before talking.

"You look so much like your father, his grey eyes and those long lashes, just like his. I wish he," there was a long pause, the silence filling the room. "Sometimes I wish it was the other way around, that he was here with you instead of me. He'd a done a much better job with you." Skyler couldn't stop her tears now, she had wished that many times herself, but that was when she was younger. She believed now that things happened for a reason, and this was just how her life was meant to be.

"Don't say that. It was hard on you, going to school and having me. I know nonni and papa helped, but it was still hard. Please tell me what's going on." Desirae could hear the desperation in her daughter's voice, and when their eyes met again, she felt so bad, but she felt Skyler needed to know.

"Well, um. I came by to talk to you, to let you know that I've got stage 3 breast cancer." Tears started falling down Desirae's cheeks as Skyler put her arms around her mother for the first time in ages. Skyler closed her eyes and she immediately was taken back to when she was 9 and her mom was graduating college. Desirae still smelled of vanilla and cinnamon like Skyler remembered. A small smile crossed her lips before the bitter truth of her mother's situation hit her hard.

"Have you seen an oncologist? What treatment do they want you to do? When are you going to start treatment?" Desirae pulled her daughters arms off of her gently so that she could talk to her.

"I have, and he wants to remove both breast followed by chemo. I'll have surgery next week. I know I shouldn't worry you, but you need to know for your health."

"Mom, really? You should worry me, no matter how difficult our relationship has been, you need people by you while you go through this. You don't have to do this alone, I'll be here for you." Desirae broke down, wondering how she got so lucky. Skyler should hate her, should be so done with her but instead she's being supportive. Desirae realized that Mitch and Evalina had more to do with how Skyler grew up than she did, and she was thankful that they did.

Three hours later and they were both still sitting on the sofa, laughing away as if they were as close as any other mother and daughter. Desirae looked at her phone, seeing that it had gotten late so she stood up and got ready to go.

"Thank you Skyler, you are just an amazing daughter. Alright, before I start to cry again, I better go. Josh is probably wondering where I am and I'm sure you have to work early, I do. I'll call you, tomorrow. If that's alright?"

"Yea, I'd like that. And if I don't see you before then, I'll definitely see you before you go in for surgery." Skyler hugged her mom and saw her out the door, then she locked up and decided to take a long shower to help her process this emotional roller coaster she had just gotten off.

She was only halfway through her shower when her phone rang, that familiar voice singing to her. She smiled as she reached out of the shower, answering the call and putting it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Skyler sweetheart did I catch you at a bad time?" She giggled as she rinsed her hair, speaking loudly to him.

"No, I mean, I'm in the shower, but I'll only be another few minutes." Tom smiled as he thought about her all soaped up in the shower.

"Can't we video chat instead then?" He heard her laughing and he loved hearing it.

"Oh, well maybe another time Mr. Hiddleston."

"Would you like me to call you back?"

"Nope, I'm just rinsing off and then I'll be out." He heard the water shut off and he wished he was there with her.

"How was your day darling?" She picked up the phone, taking it off speaker as she put it up to her ear.

"It's a long story, but let's just say I spent the evening with my mom." Tom was shocked to hear that she had spent time with her mother, but he knew there had to be a reason behind it.

"Is everything alright?" Skyler wrapped her towel around her tighter, laying back in bed as she talked.

"No. Mom has cancer. It's already in stage three and they are doing surgery next week and she'll start treatment right after that." He listened to the silence that followed, no knowing how she was feeling or reacting.

"I'm so sorry darling, I know that must be hard to hear. How is she fairing?"

"She's alright, as best as can be in this situation. I think it was a kick in the ass for her, she knows now that family does matter, even if her parents didn't see it. I want to be there for her, be the bigger person."

They spoke for nearly an hour before Skyler went to bed, mostly her explaining what her and her mother had talked about. She had a restless night, but she knew in just a few days Tom would be by her side, that made her day easier even though she was dead tired. She and Julian worked hard, covering two days worth of work, and Skyler was impressed by how well he did. At lunch Skyler told Emma all about her mother's visit and she admitted she hated that her mom was sick, but worse was a small part of her that didn't care.

By the time Friday came, Skyler had talked to her mom nearly everyday, mostly just catching up between the two. Skyler had mentioned a little about Tom, but she left out important details. Tom would be flying in late Saturday evening and she made plans to be with him, knowing he'd be spending most of his time in the city to finish preparing for his role. Opening night wasn't for three weeks so she had planned on staying close to her mom so that she could be there when she started her treatments. Tom was happy that she wanted to be close to her mom, glad that they were finally getting along. He hated that her mo had to be sick before it happened, but maybe that was the eye-opener that Desirae needed.

Skyler and her mom went to dinner that Friday night, Josh joining them at the restaurant. The three spent the evening laughing and getting to know one another, Skyler sensing that Josh and her mom were meant for each other. She watched as they held hands, Josh looking at her they same way she looked at Tom, eyes heavy with love and adoration. She thought about Tom, looking at his picture on her phone, counting down the hours until she saw him again. Josh noticed the look on Skyler's face, knowing that her smile was for the man she was leaving her home for.

"You thinking about that Tom of yours?" Skyler looked up from her phone, blushing as she her mom and Josh looking at her.

"Yea, how can I not. He is just amazing, I can't wait to see him again." Josh then smiled as he leaned over to her.

"Are you going to show us this man who's got you all flustered?" Skyler put her phone to her chest, trying to think of a reason she couldn't show them.

"Well, Um. See, it's like this, well it's hard to explain." Suddenly Josh raised his hands as he sat back.

"Hey, if it's an inappropriate photo I get it. We were all young once." Skyler felt her cheeks redden even more as Josh thought it was a nude picture, but she was happy he came up with a reason not to look at it.

"Maybe once he gets some free time away from work I can bring him in person to meet you." Desirae spoke up, wanting to hear more about the man her daughter had fallen in love with.

"So, what does he do exactly?"

"He's here doing theater work at the moment. I guess you could say he's in the entertainment business, theater being one of his passions. You can say he helps bring in the audience." Skyler had tried to think of how to explain his job to them for a few days, so she had rehearsed this little stretching of the truth.

"Oh, so he's like a promoter?" Desirae's tone was speculative, like she knew her daughter wasn't telling the truth.

"Sort of, he's going to be on stage as well, so I guess you can say he's a jack of all trades." Josh spoke up, sounding happy.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him, and I hope you and I continue to get to know each other. You mom talks very highly of you, I only hope this bad blood between you is washed away. If you ask me, you're both a lot alike." Skyler didn't know what to say, yes this was nice, feeling like she actually had a mother, but could she go out of her way to have a real relationship with her. Would it last?

"Hopefully, only time will tell." Desirae's heart broke, she could see Skyler was unsure that they would remain close, but she told herself it was because of the distance now that Skyler was moving to London. In her heart though she knew it was because Skyler didn't trust her, not really.


	35. Chapter 35

Saturday morning was spent at the salon and that afternoon she packed a weekend bag knowing Tom was going to want her to stay in the city with him until Monday. She rode the train into town and she found herself rather nervous as she got out at Grand Central. As she got on the 5 train down to Bowling Green she felt butterflies, and they only multiplied as she walked into the Ritz Carlton in Battery Park. She sat down in the lobby and pulled out her phone dialing his number. It rang three times before he answered but when he did she could hear his smile.

"Hello darling. Where are you?" She felt some of the butterflies settle down but she knew once she was in his arms they would all go away.

"I'm in the lobby dear, are you here yet?" He was now anxious to see her and it was evident in his voice.

"Not yet. We are nearly there, just another five minutes or so, alright?" Now she had to wait longer and she knew it was going to be agonizing.

"Of course. You can't make the city traffic do what you want, just get here as soon as you can. I miss you. "

"I miss you as well. I should make a few calls but I'll see you soon enough. Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye babe." Skylar sat there and tried to relax but found it hard. She tried to occupy her mind with a riddle game on her phone but she couldn't focus at all, her mind was way too busy thinking about Tom. After a minute a man who worked for the hotel took notice of her and slowly made his way over.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but are you a guest here?" Skyler donned a smile as she turned to the man, knowing exactly why he was asking.

"Define guest." He looked like he was in no mood for her mouth, perhaps he'd debt with enough shit that day because he simply reached down and picked up her bag to hand it to her.

"I'm afraid if you don't have a room here then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Skyler stood up and took her bag while she looked up at him with her stormy eyes and coy smile. She then reached over and removed a white thread off of the lapel of his dark suit. He reached for her wrist but when she showed him the thread he let go and she held her hands up to him palm out.

"Sorry, I just know your supervisor wants you to look put together, there is an image here to keep up. Sorry for being a pain in the ass but I have a feeling I'll see you again." She winked as she took her bag and walked towards the door. Once she was outside she looked around and saw a street vendor selling t-shirts and jewelry so she walked over and browsed while she waited on Tom to arrive. Soon she had picked up a hat, smiling as she gave the vendor a twenty-dollar bill, when he went to give her change she waved him off thinking to herself that this was a part of New York that she'd miss. She had managed to kill two more minutes and now she looked around back at the Ritz-Carlton, but she knew he wouldn't be there yet so she walked a little further south into the park. She watched the ferries on their endless parade back and forth through the harbor as she waited. Her mind wandered with the boats bobbing up and down on the water, she would too miss this. Just as her eyes grew misty she heard a familiar voice singing for her and a smile spread across her lips.

"Hello handsome." She heard his sweet laugh and it made her heart swell.

"Hello darling, we've just pulled up. Are you still in the lobby?" She chuckled thinking of him rushing through the door to find her but only seeing big tall and grumpy.

"Nope, I was asked to leave. No worries though, I see you." She watched as he turned around looking for her. She had put on the hat she bought and her grey eyes peered out from under the brim as she saw him searching. She could see the amusement start to fade so she began walking his way, bag in hand.

"Where are you, I can't see you and that hardly seems fair sweetheart." She waited on traffic and as she crossed over to the sidewalk he was standing on he spotted her. He hung up and jogged her way, taking her in his arms once she was standing in front of him. Not caring who was around or who was looking, Tom kissed Skyler sweetly as she giggled against his lips.

"I've missed you too." He asked to carry her leather weekender bag as he put his empty hand on the small of her back leading her in.

"I was going to remind you to pack a bag for the weekend but I'm glad to see you didn't need me to." She saw his mischievous smile and knew they would spend most of the weekend in his room, but first she was going to learn her lesson of delayed gratification. "We have reservations for dinner, then I thought we'd take a walk around the park, then maybe a ferry ride, how does that sound?" She leaned against him as they walked toward the desk, big tall and grumpy still standing at his post next to it.

"I think it might be too late for a ferry ride by that time, but we can always think of something, there is The Sphere, we can go see it." The thought was just in passing but now she felt like maybe that was exactly what she wanted, she had to see it. Tom seemed to nod in approval before he stepped to the desk to check in. The man who had asked her to leave was now looking her over as she stood there and she smiled and nodded a hello to him as he tipped an invisible hat. In his eyes she could see he was afraid she'd say something to get him in trouble, but she remained quiet on the issue, happy he had done it actually. Tom turned and held out a keycard for her, she looked at it with surprise, slowly taking it before he took her hand in his, his other was occupied by her weekend bag. He led her upstairs to his suite, putting her bag on the armchair next to a writing desk by the window. He opened the curtains, smiling at their view of the harbor while she slid her arms around his middle. She thought for sure he would be ready to whisk her off to dinner, but he remained there, looking at her with that adorable smile on his lips.

"So, where are we dining this evening?" He brushed some of her long auburn hair back of her neck, and she knew he was trying to hide something.

"2West." His simple answer would be enough for most, but she knew there was more to it, so with her arms sliding up his back she stood in front of him.

"Downstairs, or in our room?" His grin went crooked as he looked her over, she knew him well for a woman he'd only known six months.

"Downstairs, although I admit I thought about dining in our room, but I thought we'd likely be to busy to actually eat, and there are some things I'd like to talk to you about, with your full attention." She felt the butterflies again, was he now questioning having her live with him? She pushed those thoughts aside as she agreed with big eyes.

"Alright, sounds good." He excused himself to the bathroom and Skyler found herself fighting the urge to run.  _I could go now, leave the key on the table then I could just find a place here in the city. I'd never be able to afford it, would I? I could open up my own studio here and stay in New York. I don't know anything but this place and he just expects me to leave? If he loved me deeply he'd know how hard this is on me. He does love me though, doesn't he?_ Soon the sound of him leaving the bathroom broke her train of destructive thoughts and she donned a smile as he held an arm out for her.

"Shall we?" She rose to her feet from where she found herself leaning on the back of the armchair staring out the window and made her way to his side, taking his arm as he lead them to the elevator. They made their way to the restaurant and were sat next to the window overlooking the park. Tom looked over the vast wine list, soon settling on one for them before they ordered. Once they were alone and their wine had been delivered and poured he looked to her and raised his glass.

"To us starting the next chapter of our lives together." She drank to that, and it did help put her heart at ease, somewhat.

"So, you have my full attention, what would you like to talk about?" He could see her apprehension, and in her voice there was almost a defensive tone.

"Are you truly alright with moving to London? Please know that I hate to feel that I'm pushing you to leave if you don't want to." Her inner fears just seemed to fade away as she looked at him, he did love her.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared but I want to. Part of me can't wait to breath in London or anywhere else we may end up together for that matter, but the other part, she's ready to go to Nonni and Papa's house and curl up on the sofa." Her smile told him she was thinking of simpler times, and he saw the years fade away to that of a young lady still in high school.

"Tell me about what your thinking about." She looked up at him, her dazzling gray eyes telling him so much about her that even he was unaware of. She let out a small half laugh as she looked at him before beginning her story.

"I would always talk to Nonni about my boy problems, even in college. She knows all my secrets, everything I knew I could never talk to my mom about. I was just thinking about the time I told Nonni I had fallen madly in love with a boy whom I had barely only met. She just laughed, telling me young love was such a beautiful but horrible thing. Young Love never last she told me, rarely it does but most time it ends long before either one wants it to. Then she told me when it does end, it ends in such pain and agony that the young lovers believe that their hearts will never love again. But hearts continue to beat and after some time they do love again, it may not ever be as sweet and it may not be as deep either but it's a good long love. Enjoy it she told me, enjoy it before he rips your heart out and your laying here crying wanting to die." She sat there admiring the look in his eyes before she continued. "I think she was wrong though, sometimes it can be just as sweet and deep." He smiled as she added her afterthought and he took her hand across the table.

"So, you're not second guessing this?" She sat there looking into his eyes, all the worries sliding away from her but she knew she had to be open with her insecurities.

"I am not second guessing you, no. I'm scared because it's new and it's a change that I've never dealt with before. I just don't know what to expect, and I'm scared that what if I can't find work right away, lord knows the last thing I want your family thinking is that I'm just some freeloader. Are you questioning it?" He looked surprised at her question, but then she could tell how his features softened exactly how he was feeling.

"No, I've never been more sure about anyone. You fit me perfectly and I was lucky to have found you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have some sugar because there's a big Lemon ahead....let's make some lemonade!

After their dinner, Tom and Skyler took a long stroll around Battery Park until they found themselves standing at The Sphere. Tom watched as Skyler walked around it, snapping photos at different angles as she walked. Tom was familiar with the work, knowing that it had once stood in between the World Trade Centers. It somehow survived the fall of the buildings, and once the city put it in Battery Park it became so much more to people than just a damaged sculpture. It was like them, like New York, dented and damaged but still standing tall and beautiful. As Skyler came to stand next to him now he could see the way she looked at it, and he realized she too was like that, a little damaged but that made her even more beautiful, because she survived and came out strong. The stars were coming out and Tom took her hand in his, leading her back into the hotel and up to his suite where once they were back inside Skyler found herself at the window enjoying the view of the harbor as Tom slid his arms around her.

"I was beginning to forget how you felt in my arms." She smiled as his lips grazed her neck, his need now pressing against her.

"Is there anything else you were forgetting, because now would be a good time for me to remind you." He pulled at her playfully as she quickly pulled the sheers together. She turned and ran her hands up his chest, knowing he was watching her but she kept her eyes on his body. She would steal a glance at him, licking her lips or biting them knowing he wanted to taste her kiss desperately, but she wanted to tease him a bit longer. She let her fingers undo the buttons of his shirt, her lips kissing the newly exposed skin as she made her way down his body. Tom watched as she completely unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes darting up to his in between the kisses she trailed down his stomach and soon he could wait no longer. She stood up and his strong hands tangled in her hair as he bent to kiss her deeply for the first time since their reunion. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush with his as her arms slid up his. Once his lips were free from hers they both took a moment to catch their breath, and she looked up to him, her soft voice making itself heard in the silence of the room.

"Tom." There was a pleading to her voice and he held her neck as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes darling." He watched her with great intensity, seeing the indecision on her brow as she thought about what to say to him, or perhaps how to say it. She then knew she had found the right words, and she looked into his blue eyes as she spoke softly.

"Don't make me wait anymore. If you love me, then  _love_  me." He kissed her again, this time walking both of them towards the bedroom. He backed her up until her shoulder hit the corner of the doorway, and the jarring of her body caused him to pull his lips free, but Skyler simply moved over as she pulled him into the bedroom by the front of his shirt. Once they were close to the bed she undid the cuffs on his shirt so that she could take if off of him, and once it was shed he pulled her blouse off of her body to toss carelessly aside. Her lips were on his neck as her fingers moved to his trousers, his excitement twitching beneath the fabric waiting on her touch. She slowly unzipped his pants, pushing them off his hips as a small moan left his throat. He put his hands over hers, pushing them to move his pants down faster.

He watched as she removed his pants, her tongue sliding up the length of his rigid cock. Her big eyes were on his as teased him slowly, her tongue and lips gliding along the underside of his long shaft. He couldn't keep his eyes from watching her mouth, they way her pink lips looked against his flesh was savagely beautiful and for a moment he could only focus on that. She turned, this time letting his length glide over her tongue and between her lips as she sucked on the head of him. The sensations were driving him mad, the way her mouth felt was wonderful then his eyes focused on something else. She had slipped her bra off, and as one of her hands was on his thigh, the other was pinching the nipple on her right breast, making it erect on top of her milky smooth skin.

Now he wanted to feel her skin, to taste it and savor every inch of her body. She could tell his focus was on her now, so she moved her hands, both now running up and down his legs as she moved as much as his length into her mouth as she could. She felt him get swept away in the moment, his hand wrapping around the base of her skull pulling as his hips moved forward. He didn't want to push himself to far, so he moved slowly, inching his way into her throat before pulling out again. He had eased his way in and out of her several times before he heard a strangely erotic sound that nearly drove him over the edge, she gagged on his long length. He pulled out, watching to make sure she was alright before pushing into her throat again, and this time her eyes met his as he pushed. He watched as her eyes shut, a tears shed from beneath their lids and that sound, again he was close to coming undone.

Tom pulled himself free from her lips, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet as his mouth met hers and overtook it. His hands slid around her, pulling at her hips as his hand slid around to the curve of her ass, squeezing. She ran her fingers up his arms and down his chest slowly, then she let her nails drag down his sides making him pull his lips away and hiss from the pleasure of the pain. He moved her to the side of the bed, pushing her back onto it with enough force to tell her that he knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now. His hands undid her jeans, removed them and every other piece of clothing left on her body, but he did so slowly. He undid her jeans then he pulled off her boots, next the jeans and socks came off and lastly were her silk panties trimmed in lace. Those he took off extra slow, watching how she closed her legs on he tossed them aside. She pressed her thighs together and crossed her ankles, but his smile told her he like this innocent little act of hers. He grabbed both ankles in one hand lifting them as his palm slid down to her thigh keeping her legs up in the air as he leaned down and ran his flat tongue over her glistening slit.

She kept her legs how he wanted them while his fingers pulled her open for him, just enough so that he could run his tongue over her and this time over her sensitive little clit. She gasped and writhed under him, his name falling from her lips as she arched her back, pushing against his tongue slightly. He grew hungry with his desire, and soon she felt his fingers prying her legs apart and she let them down around him. He tasted and licked, his hot breath a welcome sensation against her as she bit her lip to keep from getting too loud. He wanted her loud, he needed to hear her, how much she wanted him, how much she enjoyed him. His tongue ran over her again but this time his lips and tongue moved all the way up her body, loving the way her stomach trebled inside, how she moaned with each kiss of her breast and pulled his hair as he bit gently on her nipple. She moved back on the bed to make room for him to join her, but his long fingers gripped her thighs and pulled back to the edge where he ran his length over her wet opening. He leaned down, his deep velvety voice tickled her ear as he teased her.

"You are divine darling, but don't hold back. I want to hear you, and if anyone else can hear you then there will be no doubt that you're mine." She turned to his voice, her lips meeting his as their bodies united. Once smooth slow thrust and he was buried deep inside her, a place that he felt like he was always meant to have. He pulled his lips away, her moans came immediately as he found a steady rhythm. Her hands couldn't keep in once place as her core started to tingle. Her nails ran down his back, then her fingers twisted in his hair or gripped his wrist before she pulled as his hips, all while begging him to keep going.

"Fuck Tom, yes." Her head tipped back and he sped up, wanting to her more of her pleas. "Harder, god." He started to push harder, but she pushed him away. He took a step back and she got up on her knees, kissing him deeply as a hand trailed down his body, gripping his long cock and stroking it with her fingertips. The kiss was broke, but her forehead was against his as he swallowed hard.

"I want you to really fuck me hard, can you?" He knew she was trying to push him, spur his need to prove himself to her and a smile crossed his lips.

"Oh sweetheart, you couldn't handle me at my hardest." His hand had tangled in the back of her hair, his mouth kissing hers then moving to her neck.

"Try me, if you can." He then decided to give her what she asked for, pushing her around and into the middle of the bed, his long fingers pushed her face into the mattress as he got behind her, his other hand spreading her knees. Then without warning he trust into hard and deep quickly and soon matched it with another quick thrust. He picked up the pace now, one hand holding her head down while the other gripped her ass. Her cries came louder and to someone passing in the hall, it might have been hard to tell if they were from pleasure or pain, but Tom knew. He watched her with her cheek against the bed, biting her lips between curses and moans, perhaps she could handle him. She moved a hand under her, her fingers ghosting over her clit as she reached for him. She felt him gliding in and out of her and upon feeling her fingers, he moaned for her.

Her fingers went to work on her little swollen nub, rubbing as she pushed with her hips, meeting his with each thrust. He urged her to come knowing he was nearing his own climax.

"Come for me darling." She heard it, but it almost felt like it was a room away. She was wrapped up in her own body, her fingers moving frantically as she bucked and cried out. She was at the edge wanting so desperately to come but she didn't know what else to do, teetering in that place of agonizing pleasure. She started begging him, wanting him to push harder and he knew she was so close but unable to take that jump. He let go of her hair, his hand taking her other hip to pull himself into her harder and she cried out louder. Her voice disappeared as she drew in a breath and he felt the gates open as she came. Her orgasm was long as her body shuddered, Tom himself never slowing as she clamped down around him. His world started going dark and he knew he had just passed the place of no return. He thrust into her four or five more times before he pulled out from her and pumped his seed out over the round of her ass.

Both of them were covered in sweat as the laid there, Skyler still on her stomach, ass up in the air just as he had left her and Tom on his back were he collapsed next to her. They caught their breath slowly and soon she had slid her legs down and turned to face him. Tom brushed the hair back from her face so he could kiss he softly, his hand trailing up and down over her back. They both laid there in silence for a long time, just little kisses and teasing touches until they both showered.


	37. Chapter 37

Skyler woke up early Sunday afternoon to the sounds of voices in the other room. She slid from bed with the sheet haphazardly draped around her as she walked to bathroom. Her hips were sore as well as her nether regions and she remembered the shower that came after a rough session and after the shower, another rough session. She cleaned up, the dressed in Tom's discarded shirt when she realized her bag was in the other room. She looked out the window as she decided what to do, finally deciding the most discreet thing would be to text Tom.

_Hey I hate to interrupt your meeting, but I have no clothes in here. Well clean ones, my bag is out there._

Tom smiled as he got his message, still talking to his company as he picked up her bag and headed towards the bedroom. He quickly excused himself before he came into the bedroom, placing her bag on the bed as he beckoned her over with a wave of his finger. Skyler made her way over to him and he leaned down to kiss her quickly before leaving the room. Skyler scowled at the door he disappeared, wishing he would have told her who he was with, but she pulled out clothes from her bag, putting a pair of black jeggins on with a red three-quarter length sleeve blouse after she fixed her hair and makeup. She went ahead to put on her socks and boots before walking into the other room.

Tom was sitting talking to one of the producers from the theater as she came into the living area, grabbing a banana for her breakfast, but Tom asked her to come over.

"Mr. Pickton, I'd love for you to meet my lovely girlfriend Skyle Jackson. Skyler this is Bernard Pickton" Skyler knew her cheeks had to be red from the heat she felt in them, in introduced her as his girlfriend. She leaned over to the older gentleman, shaking his hand as she looked at him. He could have been a professor with his Harris tweed and white beard and that put her at ease somehow, like he was an old friend.

"Mr. Pickton, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll promise you two won't know I'm here." She stood up and Tom's hand slid down her thigh. This caused her to turn and look at him, such an intimate act in front of someone he no doubt would be working with.

"Nonsense, stay. I think you'll enjoy the conversation Bernard and I were just having." Skyler smiled as she sat next to Tom on the sofa, lifting the banana. as she spoke.

"Is it alright if I eat?" Both men said yes and she ate her banana while they talked Shakespeare. She sat and listened intently, not a scholar of the subject but she could sit and watch Tom go on about it for hours. He was so animated and passionate about it and to her, that was the most erotic. Soon he turned to her, cute crooked smile and she knew she was right to brush up on her Hamlet before coming to meet him.

"Tell me, what is your favorite quote from Hamlet?" Her cheeks reddened as she looked into Tom's eyes, trying to find the courage to speak up, and when she did he looked surprised.

"When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions." Tom turned towards her slightly, licking his lip as she spoke and when she was done he smiled softly.

"Really, may I ask why?" Skyler looked to Bernard who had asked, her words chosen carefully.

"Because it's more than truth to me. It sums up my young life quite accurately, but I embrace that part of me. It has helped me put my life into perspective and to help me find what is truly important to me." She had turned to Tom, smiled as he took her hand and lacing their fingers together. Bernard looked between the two of them, and he smiled as he stood.

"Thomas, I want to thank you for the wonderful afternoon. Miss Jackson it has been a pleasure, take care of him eh. He can get carried away with his work if someone isn't there to wrangle him in." Tom walked him to the door and Skyler was afraid she had done something that caused Bernard to leave. When Tom came back to her she looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tom smiled as he sat down, brushing her hair back, his hand landing on her neck as he kissed her softly. He pulled away and looked at her with a seriousness.

"Not at all, but now that we're alone, tell me about your mother." Skyler had avoided the subject the evening before and now she knew she had to talk to him about it.

"It's hard because part of me wants to be there for her, I want to be a good daughter and to be the bigger person, to forgive her." She laid fiddled with her hands, trying not to tear up as she spoke. "But a big part of my heart says that she deserves to be alone, after all the hell she put me through, this is her penance. Karma biting her in the ass, but I don't want to be that kind of person, I don't' want to end up like her." Tom could see this was eating her up, the battle raging in her heart as she looked at him.

"Darling, I can't begin to imagine what you've been going through, but please feel free to talk to me about it. I want to be here for you, and I will stand next to you whatever decision you make." Her chin started trembling and Tom wrapped his arms around her.

"Why does part of me insist on hating her? I want to forgive her, I want to be there, but part of me can't help but feel that it's fake." Tom pulled her into his lap and she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"What do you feel is fake darling?" He could feel her lashes tickling his neck as she blinked away a few tears.

"Her wanting to have me in her life. When I went to dinner with her and Josh the other day I felt like she was just along for the ride. Josh was more interested in my life than she was. Maybe he's the reason she has tried to get closer to me, I don't know though." He wished he could give her the right answers, but he knew that there were probably none.

"Sweetheart, I wish I could make this easier." He felt her nod and then she giggled a little.

"Josh asked about you, wanting to know about the guy I was moving to London for. He asked to see a photo and I got all flustered because I didn't want them to know you are incredibly famous and Josh thought I was flustered because the photos on my phone were nudes." Tom chuckled as he scowled at her.

"Why would he think that?" She shifted, now back next to him as she began to laugh wildly.

"Well, it started out innocent enough. I was looking at my phone, at a picture of you. I was seeing them holding hands and being all lovey and I thought about you. Anyways I guess it showed on my face as I looked at my phone and Josh asked if I was thinking about you. I said how can I not, he's amazing. Josh then asked to see your picture, well I froze, like I said I didn't want to know who you are so Josh mistook my hesitance as a meaning that the pictures were inappropriate so I let him think that. Then I may have said that if you get some free time we'd try to get together with them, but I honestly don't know if that's a good idea." Her laughter had faded to nothing and now she sat there with a serious expression. "Tom I don't want you think I don't want you to meet them, it's just that my mother, I don't trust her."

"What harm would it cause for me to meet your mother?" He seemed genuinely curious and a bit hurt and Skyler took a deep breath before saying why she felt that way.

"Tom, I know my mother, and once she found out you and I are together, then she is going to expect things, favors and what not. Then, if things don't happen the way she things they should, she will make up some of the most ludicrous lies and sell them as truth to anyone who's willing to pay the most. I don't want her to ruin us." Tom was shocked, he wondered how a mother could do that intentionally to her child, but after hearing some of Skyler's childhood stories he shouldn't have been. He looked at her and saw the resolve in her eyes, so he nodded.

"Alright, but we will not shut the door entirely on that. We will wait and see how you feel in a few weeks, alright?"

That night was spent similar to the night before, but Monday as she woke it was still early. Tom was standing next to the bed, leaning over her and saying her name softly.

"Skyler sweetheart, you don't have to get up, I only wanted to say goodbye before I left for the theater." She smiled as she pulled him closer, her lips meeting his.

"Hush, I want to be with you before you go." He smiled as he pulled away, walking to the closet to grab a shirt to put on and Skyler sat up in bed to stretch.

"When were you planning on leaving?" She laid back on the bed, pulling the covers around her as she looked up at him.

"I thought about heading back this afternoon, after I do some shopping. Mom's surgery is tomorrow and I told her that I would be there, and I want to be." He came and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Alright, but you'll come back Thursday or Friday won't you?" She now pulled his hand to her mouth, kissing his long fingers before answering.

"I'll come back as soon as you want me to, although Wednesday I have to go into work one last time. I guess they are having a little going away lunch for me." He leaned over her again, this time his arms were on either side of her body, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"If it were up to me you'd be here with me every day," He pulled back and gave her a wink. "but I understand you have other things that need to be taken care of. I love you sweetheart, now give me a kiss or else I'm going to be late."

He seemed genuinely curious and a bit hurt


	38. Chapter 38

SKyler sat in the waiting room with Josh, first in silence then they started talking. Before too long she could see how her mom had fallen for him, he was one of those guys who knew how to be serious, but also knew when a laugh was needed. They were giggling as Josh told Skyler about some drunken night in his college days when she noticed it was four hours into the surgery. He could see her slipping back into the seriousness of the day and his smiled too faded. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to sound reassuring as he spoke.

"She's a fighter, well you know that best don't you, but she'll pull through this." Skyler looked at him, eyes swimming in tears and an expression he could have sworn was remorse.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Her tone took him back, removing his hand and shifting in his seat.

"Tell me then kiddo, what's bothering you?" She looked down to the necklace she was wearing, Nonni's cross from Italy hanging on her neck and played with it.

"Is mom really wanting me to forgive her, or are you the reason she wanted to see me?" Josh looked at Skyler sitting there, the weight of the question weighing down on his shoulders.

"Skyler, something you need to know about this whole situation is that it's put things into perspective for your mom. I have pushed her since we got married to try to reconcile with you, but when all of this came about with her health, she realized time might be running short. She does love you, and she is so proud of you, it's just hard for her to admit to, because she knows she had no part in it, your grandparents are the ones who raised you to be as good a person as you are and I think that breaks her heart." Skyler listened to this, then she thought it over, just sitting there looking at the little gold cross in her fingers. Josh wasn't sure if she was going to talk to him anymore so he let her go, she had a lot to think about. After an hour had passed Skyler spoke up.

"Josh, I want to get your opinion about something." He sat up, leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he looked at her.

"Sure thing." She looked at him, then lowered her gaze again.

"Do you think mom has changed for the better since all of this?" He could see she was doubtful, but that she wanted to believe her mom had changed. He smiled as he looked to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Hasn't she already made an effort to change for you?" Skyler looked up at him as she again fell into silence thinking it over. She drew her knees up to her chest as she pulled her phone out, looking at it before texting Tom.

 _Going on six hours and no word yet, I'm getting a little worried, but Josh has been good company._ She didn't expect a reply right away but she got one.

_You must keep positive thoughts. I'm glad to hear your not alone but you can call me if you need._

Skyler smiled as she looked over his text, then over some of his pictures on her phone. She then shifted in the seat and looked at Josh.

"I'm happy mom found you, you're good for her. Tell me how you met her." He laughed as he thought about it, turning in his chair and telling Skyler about how he and Desirae had met, and Skyler felt like she was listening to a story about someone other than the woman she knew as her mother.

Surgery lasted nearly eight hours but when it was all done Desirae had come out alright and Skyler sat with her for a while before heading back to her apartment that evening. She talked to Tom for a while before she fell asleep, mentally exhausted for her day. The next day she went back to the office, getting there early so she could have a private word with Mark. She pulled into the lot, his Jeep the only car in the lot and she smiled knowing he was already hard at work. She walked through the floor, happy she didn't have heels on so she could sneak up on him quietly. He was sitting at the light table, back to her as he looked over negatives to submit. Skyler watched him for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Got a spare minute Mr. Tawman?" He turned around to see her and his face lit up with a warm smile.

"Always for you." Skyler shut his office door as she went in and sat down. She looked at the sofa she had once found him and Candy naked on and then she sat on the edge of his desk. "He turned off the light table and came over to sit in front of her. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember the night of the Christmas Party?" He couldn't tell where she was headed, and he began to worry. She could see him shift, clearing his throat as he spoke to her.

"Faintly yes." She knew now he remembered that night clearly, so she sat down next to him in the other chair across from his desk.

"And you remember kissing me after you helped me to my room." His cheeks were now dark red as his eyes fell to the floor, not able to bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"I do. I'm so sorry Sky. I don't know what came over me, I knew it was wrong. Maybe it was alcohol or the fact that you were standing there in hardly anything, but either way it was wrong. Honestly I thought that you hadn't remembered, you were a bit tipsy." She put her hand on his wrist, waiting for him to look at her, but after a moment she spoke to him anyway.

"Mark, don't be. It was nice, very nice but I am crazy over my chap. I need to tell you I'm sorry too." He looked up at her, knowing exactly was she was talking about.

"Skyler, I know you didn't do it on purpose." She now had him on the edge of his seat as he looked her over, taking her hand and placing it between his.

"No, it wasn't planned or on purpose, it just sort of happened, but that doesn't mean I hurt you any less. I need you to know I meant what I said, I did want to try with you, is just didn't work out that way." He found himself wanting nothing but to lean in and have just one more kiss, one more taste of her lips but he leaned back and she stood up. She pulled her hand from his slowly and he found himself suddenly angry at her, at Tom. Why couldn't she remember she wanted a chance with him before she fell in love.

"If you meant it then why didn't you. You told me you'd like to have a chance with me, but I knew you had been through hell. I though you'd come to me when you were ready, but you never did. No, instead you waited until he came into your life." She turned around to see him standing now facing her, the anguish and pain evident in his eyes. She took a step to him, sad sorrowful look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what else you want from me. I screwed up and I fell in love. At least I can stand here and say I wish the same for you." She turned and left his office, happy that no one else had come in yet. She decided to camp out in Julian's office, and when she went in she looked over his blotter calendar on the desk. She saw notes she had scribbled on it and then a small slip of paper caught her eye. She pulled it out from between a few of the pages and saw Julian had planned a romantic long weekend to Paris. She was so happy Emma had found someone to fall in love with too. She slid the paper back and then she went to make a cup of coffee. Just as she was walking in the break room, Mark was walking out and he paused, wanting to say something but he didn't know what to say so he moved past her and went back to work.

Skyler stayed in the break room until everyone started arriving to work, then she join Julian in his office, asking how he was adjusting. She spent the morning with him, laughing and joking, but talking about Emma too. Then when it was time to go to lunch everyone in her department and Marks as well as Mr. Shaw went to Angelo's 677 Prime. They enjoyed a nearly two-hour long lunch and when it was over Skyler rode back to the office with Julian and Emma. Most people took the afternoon off, Julian and Emma taking advantage and leaving early too. Skyler had forgotten her keys in Julian's office so she went on back up alone. She saw the floor was pretty empty but Mark was there. She slowly walked down to his office, seeing him at his desk filling out some paperwork.

"Promise me you don't hate me." He looked up at her, smirking as he shook his head no.

"I was just hurt earlier, I shouldn't have said what I did. I just see everyone around here, happy in their lives, able to share their happiness and I wonder why I never found that." He then motioned around him. "This, work. I am married to my work and that makes it hard to find someone who can understand that." He stood up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. "I am happy you found him or that he found you. Either way, it's good to see you happy, you deserve it." She smiled and got up on her tip toes, pressing a small kiss on his cheek before turning and leaving his office for the last time.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Skyler had went home Wednesday evening and felt better about her decisions. She had no doubts that she wanted to be with Tom, and even if this was temporary with him, the heartache would be worth every second she could spend with him. She spent Thursday evening with Emma and Friday morning she stayed with her mom while Josh went back to work. Desirae was still very sore from surgery, but all in all she felt better, like she could go home, but Skyler knew it was better that her doctor kept her in the hospital at least one more night. She took the train into the city after Josh met her at the hospital and by nine she was strolling into the lobby of the Ritz Carlton, nodding a hello to big tall and grumpy as he smiled in her direction. She had only told Tom that she would be late getting into the city, so she hoped to surprise him by her arrival. She was soon standing outside the door to his suite and using her key to open the door she peaked in. The room was dark, none of the lights on and she was sure Tom wouldn't be sleeping already, beside he would have left one light on for her. She let herself in and took her weekend bag into the bedroom, still no sign of Tom. She picked up her phone and was about to call him but she heard the door to the suite open, she was just about to take a step out into the main area when she heard laughter, Tom and someone else's. She stood there still as a mouse, listening to Tom and some woman giggling away.

"Shall we talk about the scene? I want you to be comfortable with it." Skyler takes a deep breath, it's only a woman from the theater company, more than likely the woman playing Ophelia.

"No Tom, I think I can handle you channeling your inner Hamlet and yelling at me, denouncing me and all other humanity. There is however something else we could talk about it." Skyler has no doubt now he's with the woman playing Ophelia, but she doesn't hear Tom respond to her, so Skyler quietly peaks her head around the doorway to see this woman with her lips pressed against Tom's. Skyler is frozen there, her heart racing so fast that is almost ceases beating, all the while she is waiting on Tom to push this woman away, to cast her aside and have her leave.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Finally Tom pulls his lips from the other woman's, but the room is silent, so quiet in fact that Skyler could hear them both catching their breath. She wants to scream, waiting on Tom to say something, anything but still there is quiet. Tom slowly rubs his fingers over his lips as he leans back on the sofa, confused look on his face.

"We can't do that again." The woman turns towards him, touching his arm and Skyler feels a few tears falling on her hand as she covers her mouth.

"Tom, come on. You have to admit there is a spark there, I feel and I can see you do to." His eyes look to the woman next to him, and Skyler is waiting with bated breath.

"Miranda, I won't admit anything, except that my heart belongs to someone and she deserves more than this. I think it's best you just go and from now on we only see each other in the theater." Miranda stands up, but she looks at Tom.

"If she means so much to you, why isn't she here? I thought you said she's moving to London with you, if it was me and I'd already left my job I'd be here with you every night Tom, not just when it was convenient for me." Skyler had enough, she walked out into the hallway, seeing Tom jump at the sight of her, as she walked to Miranda.

"I believe you were asked to leave, but in case you forgot, let me show you to the door." Skyler picked up the bag Miranda had dropped on the table and walked towards the door, then she tossed the bag into the hallway and waited for Miranda to react. The lean blonde walked over with her mouth agape as she looked at Skyler.

"If you've broken any of my things you will pay to replace them!" Skyler stood up tall as the other woman drew near, smiling a dangerous smile.

"If you come around Tom again I'll break you." Miranda looked to Tom, wondering if he was going to let this happen, but as she had her back turned, Skyler grabbed a fistful of her hair and slung her out into the hallway. "Goodbye and have a wonderful evening." Skyler then shut and locked the door before turning to look at Tom. She could still see lipstick smeared on his lips and she walked into the bedroom he was using. Tom followed her, trying to explain but Skyler wasn't listening, she took her bag and turned to see him standing there in the doorway.

"Skyler darling, I swear I had nothing to do with her actions this evening. If I had known how she felt I would have never asked her to come talk about some of our scenes." He saw Skyler sliding her weekend bag on her shoulder and he thought she was leaving him.

"Go wash her lipstick off your lips." She went to move towards the door but Tom stood there blocking her.

"Where are you going?" His voice was pleading and it sounded so pathetic to her in that moment, but she pushed thoughts of running aside and forced her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sleeping in the other room tonight, this suite has two bedrooms, so I'm taking advantage. I'm exhausted and it's clear you need to figure some things out so let's just get some sleep." He reached for her, but she recoiled, wanting him to know how bad she was hurting. She pushed past him and once she was in the commons area of the suite she found her legs moving faster. She got into the other bedroom and closed the door before sliding down it and beginning to cry. She sat there for a few minutes when she heard a scrapping sound on the door followed by Tom's voice.

"Skyler darling, please talk to me." He was seated just on the other side of the door, his back leaning against it mirroring her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Thomas." She could hear him lay his head back on the door, so she offered him something else. "But I will listen." He could hear her tears as she spoke and he realized maybe he hadn't reacted the way he should have to being kissed by another woman.

"I'm to blame for this. I should have never let her kiss me, nor let her linger that long. But the truth of the matter is I didn't feel anything. I think I needed that reassurance, knowing that you are the only one who makes me feel like you do." He took a breath, waiting a moment to see if she would speak, but soon he kept going. "I know I told you I am sure about moving forward with you, and I do mean it, but like you I'm scared. This is not new to me either, I have fallen in love before but with you it's different. It's thrilling and terrifying."

Skyler knew exactly what he was saying, she knew that feeling all too well and she could hardly blame him for wanting to make sure this was real. She remained quiet, wanting him to go on and soon he collected his thoughts and continued.

"Please sweetheart know this, you are the only person who can make my heart race as you walk into the room, and who can just as easily calm it by feeling you in my arms. I want nothing more than you. You are all that I need, all that I desire and all that I see." Skyler opened the door and Tom, who hadn't heard her move, went tumbling to the floor backwards. He rolled over onto his stomach, then up on his hunches as he looked up at her. She noticed he had washed his face, cleaning off the ghost of someone else's lipstick. He balanced himself on one knee as he wrapped his arms around her waist, loving when she finally ran her fingers through his hair. He started kissing her stomach over her clothes and she slowly pulled away from him, taking a step back then getting down on her knees in front of him.

He watched her as she took his hand, bringing it to her lips before placing it on her cheek. Tom moved closer to her, his other hand sliding around her back as he pulled her cheek towards him. He ran his nose along hers, looking at her, wanting to see in her eyes before he'd kiss her. If he could see her eyes, see her love then he would know they would be alright. As her eyes slowly rose to meet his, he registered that they had gone through so much together already, they had seen death's veil and now they had been tested again. They were strong together, no doubt about that, and if they could be strong apart then they could weather any storm.

"You're not to blame, how could anyone not want to kiss you?" He could see a small smirk cross her lips and he kissed her softly. She held his wrist with one hand, the other gliding around his side and gripping his shirt as she pulled away. She looked up at him again and this time the look in his eyes caused a tiny moan to leave her throat. He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue gliding along her lip seeking entrance. Her lips parted and soon their tongues swirled together in a rhythmic dance as she felt the heat radiating off his body. His stubble scrapped across her chin and cheeks, and the feeling was welcomed until he pulled his lips away.

"Will you join me in our bed tonight, I don't want to sleep without you next to me. I won't be able honestly." Skyler started to stand up and Tom did the same and when he was on his feet, she took his hand and walked to the bed that had shared before. Once inside the bedroom she let go of his hand and started to strip off her clothes. Tom watched as she slowly took off her shirt and jeans before grabbing one of his t-shirts and sliding it over her skin. As she climbed into bed he too shed his clothes before sliding next to her, happy to feel her head rest on his shoulder.

They both laid there in silence, Tom's long fingers tracing patterns on her arm as she slowly drifted to sleep against him. Tom held her tightly and the last little bit of her consciousness was exerted as she whispered softly.

"I love you Tom." He smiled hearing her groggy voice, kissing the top of her head before he spoke.

"I love you too sweetheart."

She looked up at him again and this time the look in his eyes caused a tiny moan to leave her throat


	40. Chapter 40

Skyler had spent her weekends with Tom and through the week she would go back home to help Josh and her mom. She would help out by driving her mom to her treatments and sometimes the next day she would stay with Desirae if she was sick. They were down to a week prior to his opening night and Skyler was unable to come down that Friday.

"Tom, I just feel so bad for her. This chemo is making her so sick, she looks frail and it breaks my heart."

"Darling I wish I knew what to tell you. She is very lucky to have you there." Skyler knew he was upset she wasn't coming into the city, but he understood.

"Well, I promise you I will ride down first thing in the morning." She could hear his sweet laugh over the line and she smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"So, what are you doing tonight then?"

"Oh, well some of the cast have decided to go out tonight, one of the local hot spots, Ava Lounge." Skyler couldn't help but make that little groan of aggravation.

"I see. It's got some great views and they don't let you in if you don't look great, so that's a plus." He could hear it, she hated times like these when he went out with that ambiguous  _some of the cast._ It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was Miranda she didn't trust. She had good reason, he admitted that but it was a subject of more than one argument between the two in the past few weeks and it couldn't help but feel she put him in the wrong somehow. The moments she could get him to see her side, he did understand and the same was said for Skyler, but other times they seemed to be back out of sorts.

"To my knowledge she isn't going to be there and darling if she is, I won't be. Alright?" Now she felt guilty, she wanted him to have a good time with the people he worked with, just not Miranda.

"No Tom, go. Have fun and enjoy a night out. Everyone knows how hard you work and once in a while you need to cut loose. Look I think I hear my mom waking up, but really, go, I mean it. I trust you and I love you." Tom hated this, once they were back in London this would get better, but what about in the future? Would she question every woman he worked with?

"Alright, I will see if I feel up to going. Take care sweetheart. I love you too." After she hung up, Skyler went and checked on her mother, seeing Desirae sitting up at the edge of the bed, tired and weak.

Skyler helped her mother up and into the living room, getting her settled on the sofa. She then got Desirae something to eat and a glass of milk, trying to get her stronger. Soon they both settled into a movie while they both snuggled up on the sofa. The movie was over and Skyler flipped on the television, finding a comedy on for her mom. A commercial came on for a new movie coming out and Desirae spoke up.

"Oh Sky, we should go see this movie when it comes out. Will you still be here?" Skyler looked at her mom, then to the television. The commercial was for the film Tom had coming out and she couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, I think we can go see that." Desirae looked back up at Skyler, admiring that goofy smile on her face.

"Oh, that Tom is one hot character, I'd love to see more of him. Besides I know you'd like to watch him, you have a thing for British men don't you." Skyler turned towards her mom mouth agape.

"MOM, really. Ok yea, he is delicious." Both women started laughing and soon they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, I bet that's Josh." She rushed off to the door and she tossed it open without thinking about it. Then she froze, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hello darling." Skyler wrapped her arms around him, then he heard a voice calling for Skyler.

"Sky, was it Josh?" He looked down at the woman in his arms, her eyes were closed and he realized that her mother was still with her. She then looked up to him smiling. She pulled him into her living room, seeing that her mother had went to grab her things from the spare bedroom.

"I'm sorry darling, I should have told you what I had in mind." Tom slid his arms around her and she pulled him into a deep kiss. He got lost in her and soon the sound of Desirae clearing her throat stopped them. Skyler pulled away with red cheeks as she turned to her mother.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Tom, the one I'm moving to London for." Desirae stood there in shock, not believing that Tom Hiddleston was standing her in daughters living room, his arms around Sky.

"Oh, um, h-h-ello." Tom reached a hand out to Desirae as he spoke softly.

"Hello Desirae. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then kissed Desirae's hand before returning his arm around Skyler's waist.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm sorry, but I just have to say you are even more attractive in person." He blushed and Skyler giggled as Desirae looked at her daughter mouthing the words, That's Tom Hiddleston. Soon Desirae looked at Skyler, slight concern in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me before who you were dating?" Skyler leaned against Tom, not really sure what to say to her mother, and Tom spoke up before she could think of something.

"I asked her not to say anything. To be honest, the life I lead in the public, people tend to look at things with a disconcerting eye. I was trying to look out for her best interest, but now that we are moving in together, I suppose I should be telling people about my secret love." Sky wrapped her arms around his middle while Desirae smiled. Skyler looked at her mother and her heart began to race.  _Here we go, now she is going to start asking for things, for favors. I can just see that look in her eye. What is she about to say?_

"Tom, may I call you Tom?" Desirae started and Tom could feel Skyler's grip tighten.

"Of course." He smiled while Desirae shifted slightly.

"I just want to know that you are going to take good care of her. I don't know if she's told you or not, but our relationship hasn't been all smooth. But now that my life has been put into perspective, I want nothing but for her to be happy, and to be loved. Can you do that?" Skyler was surprised by her mother's question, but it was a pleasant surprise. Just then there was another knock at the door and Skyler excused herself to answer it. Josh walked in and Desirae smiled as she spoke to him.

"Josh honey, this is Skyler's boyfriend, Tom." Josh, who was a tall man at six-foot, looked up at Tom offering him a hand.

"Tom, Pleasure to meet you." Skyler thought for a moment that Josh had no clue who he was talking to, but then he just smiled as he leaned in close. "What was it like kissing Rachel Weisz?" Tom chuckled as he leaned to Josh.

"It was good, but it's never as good as when it's for real." Josh just nodded and laughed as took Desirae's bag.

"Well, we will get out of your hair, besides I need to get some young lady home to take her medicine." Desirae started to follow Josh out the door, but then she stopped and turned to Tom then Skyler.  _Here it is, here is the favor._

"Skyler, Tom would it be alright if I had a picture with you two?" Skyler smiled as she shook her head, afraid if she spoke her voice would crack. It was hard enough not to tear up, but there was no way she could control her voice as well. The three of them stood together and Josh snapped a picture on his phone. Desirae then hugged Skyler and Tom before leaving with Josh while Skyler watched them go. Once she shut the door and they were alone, she turned to Tom, smiling as she took him in. He had on jeans and a snug black t-shirt covered by a grey sweater. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"You could have went out on the town tonight." He smirked as he brushed some of her hair back.

"Not without you on my arm." His hand was still on her neck and he leaned down to kiss her ever so softly. His kiss deepened and she pulled away slightly.

"Out of commission this weekend I'm afraid." Tom pulled away and let go of her as he moved towards the door.

"Oh well then I guess I'll just head on back to the city then." Skyler laughed as she threw a couch pillow at him and he couldn't help but laugh himself. He came back over, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her onto the sofa with him. He laid on his back with Sky on his chest as they both just watched the television until they fell asleep.

It was around two am when Skyler woke up, she went to the bathroom before coming back to wake Tom. She knew he was exhausted, but the bed would be better to sleep on than the hard sofa. She shook him gently, saying his name as her hand moved his chest. He stirred and Skyler thought he was waking, but instead he murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, no I can't. Not yet. She will find out if I do it now." Skyler had no idea what he was talking about, so she leaned over him, her lips on his neck kissing softly as she whispered his name. He soon shifted beneath her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Darling. I thought you were out of commission."

"I am. Come to bed though. It will be move comfortable." He pulled her into a sleepy kiss before he got to his feet and followed her into the bedroom. Once they laid down, he immediately when back to sleep and Skyler laid there wondering what on earth he was dreaming about, or what could he not do yet?


	41. Chapter 41

It was finally here, opening night. Tom was already at the Theater while Skyler was in the suit at the Ritz Carlton getting ready. A knock at the door stopped her from messing with her hair so she could let Emma and Julian into the room. Emma looked her over standing there in a lacy cream-colored dress and black booties. Skyler disappeared to finish her hair and Julian wandered over to the window, impressed with the view they had. He slid his arms around Emma while she stood at his side, pressing his lips to her temple. They stood there whispering little flirts back and forth until Sky spoke from behind them.

"Don't you two clean up nicely. It's hard to imagine you two are some kinky mother fuckers." Emma laughed as she turned around, shocked to see Skyler's finished outfit with exception to her jacket. Julian had worn a perfectly tailored navy blue suite while Emma wore a cute yellow dress with white sweater over it. Emma was surprised to see Skyler in so much lace, including a pair of black lace cuffs. Her red-painted lips smiled as she looked at Emma.

"Hey, look at you, all lace and pearls. Speaking of pearls, I got this new thong, with a strings of pearls. Yea, it just drives Jules wild. You should get one, see if Mr. H. enjoys that sort of thing." Julian's face was bright red as Skyler looked at him. His eyes turned to the floor while he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Julian, don't worry about it, Emma knows all my stories too, well most of them. I wouldn't be too embarrassed if I were you, from what I understand you are her best, and that is saying a lot."

"SKYLER" Emma squealed, thinking Sky was just toying with Julian, but it was true. Julian looked to Emma with his brows raised and Skyler finished her thought.

"Best Stamina, best size that I admit almost sounds painful and well, her and I are just that close. I know if ever she's in the mood and you aren't, there is this little thing you can do involving that little spot behind her ear that will just bam, having her cream her panties, but don't overuse that. One of the ex's did and that is why she's an ex now." Julian looked at Skyler, surprised to hear this side of her, he never heard her talk so openly about sex before, maybe it was because they mostly saw each other at work, but this was a new look at Sky for him. She giggled seeing his the confused look in his eyes as she looked at Emma.

"Picture time." Emma shook her head as Skyler set up her camera on the counter behind her, framing up the photo so that she could set the timer and make her way over with Emma and Julian. They waited on the flash and soon they were all ready to go. Tom had arranged for his driver to pick them up and when they got outside the driver was waiting to open the door for them. Sky was surprised when they got into the car, finding a huge bouquet of two dozen red roses on the seat tied up with a white ribbon. There was a note and when she looked at it Emma could see the blush move across her cheeks.

"What did he say?" Skyler smiled before handing the note over so that Emma and Julian could read it.

_When sorrows come, they come not single spies. But in battalions! No more, No more may they come; for you are now protected, by my love. By my heart._

They arrived and Skyler was almost dizzy from all the flashing lights out front, but once inside they seemed to dull down. She was aware of murmurs around her, but she kept her head high as she and her friends walked towards their balcony box just off the right of the stage. They watched in awe as the play went on for two hours before there was a small intermission. Julian, who had already shed his jacket was loosening the tie as he spoke up.

"How much longer is this thing? This is just an intermission?" Both girls giggled, it was clear he wasn't the theater type.

"We have another two and a half hours, maybe three. Are you going to make it? I mean if you don't snore I don't care if you take a nap, I can't speak for your other half though." Julian looked to Emma who turned to him and slowly pulled his tie off.

"If you can be quiet, but first do you want to stretch your legs?" Skyler smiles as they disappear into the hall and she takes time to send her mom a quick text.

_Wish you were feeling better, you could have come watch Tom with me. He's just phenomenal mom._

_Hopefully when these treatments are done in two weeks I'll feel better and I can come watch, I'd love that._

She smiled, she was still weary of her mother knowing she was dating an internationally known actor, but she as trying to give her mother the benefit of the doubt. She was trying and Skyler could see that, she just hoped it was long-term. A few minutes later Emma returned, Julian in tow so that they could enjoy the last half of the show. They watched in wonder as Tom as well as the other actors gave an amazing performance. Skyler who didn't want to distract Tom in any way refused to let him know where they were sitting, and she was quite happy the box was bathed in shadows as she saw his eyes scanning the audience. The lines came out naturally, like they were his own words and she found herself swept up in the emotions. She watched as moved across the stage and soon as act 5 scene 2 started she urged Emma to wake Julian. As the play ended they waited for everyone to come back out onto the stage before they erupted into applause. After a few minutes Skyler and her friends made their way down to the backstage area, although it took several minutes to get through checkpoints, having to provide proof of identification.

They made their way to where the actors were gathered and Tom was happy to see Skyler. She hadn't seen him yet when he rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her lips against his while he pulled her feet from the ground. He sat her back down and she handed him the single rose she had brought in from her bouquet he left in the car. He smiled as he took the flower, his arms still holding her tightly. Miranda walked over to tell him good job, but when she saw Skyler she turned and walked away. Emma looked at Skyler, seeing the smug look on her face.

"Was that her?"

"Yup." She turned to Tom and he gave her a look that said he was still sorry.

They all mingled backstage for nearly an hour before they all left. Tom insisted that Emma and Julian stay in the spare room of his suite, telling the he'd worry if they took the train home so late. Once they finally arrived back at the Ritz-Carlton, Tom showered while Sky got Emma and Julian settled.

When Tom got out of the shower he found Skyler laying in bed waiting for him. He practically collapsed next to her as he got into bed, moving close so he could feel her body next to his. She had put his roses in a large vase next to the bed and he smiled as he looked at her. She was reading on her phone and he saw a smile cross her lips as she looked up at him. She put her phone on the nightstand, watching as Tom licked his lips before raising his brows to her.

"What were you looking at?" Sky gently ran in hand over his cheek, pulling him closer so she could brush her lips over his, their touch feather light. He'd only barely pulled away when they opened their eyes, focusing on each other. He shifted, his torso now turned over her, his arm holding her close to his body. He dipped his head, a feverish kiss shared between them, deep and sensual until he pulled away again, this time waiting for an answer. She smiled as she looked into those blue eyes, finally telling him what she had been up to.

"I was reading my email." She paused as her smiled faced, but her eyes never left his. "Particularly one for a potential job in London. One that would offer me the freedom to travel when you wanted me with you." His smiled reached his eyes as he laid back on his pillow, still facing her so that he could watch as she talked.

"Tell me about it." She shifted so that she was laying there facing him, her hand finding his, lacing their fingers as she spoke.

"I put my portfolio out there, even my college work and someone contacted me about photojournalism. She is a journalist who wants someone who can work with her, to capture the images she sees while she's out covering stories. She'd like to speak with me personally about it, but she understands I'm not going to be in London for another 5 weeks."

He pressed his lips to hers in a happy kiss, but she could see the exhaustion sweeping over him. She brought his fingers to her lips, dropping a few small kisses across them before she turned and reached to turn off the lamp. They were drenched in darkness, but Sky could still make out Tom's strong features as her fingers traced his outline. She listened as his breathing evened out quickly, and she slowly rolled over, picking up her phone and once again opening her email, this time seeing a new message in her inbox. She sat up as she read the message, not sure if it was meant for her or not.

_To the members of HR as well as management;_

_I, Mark Tawman Chief Photographer, am sending this letter as my resignment. I am leaving the company to pursue other options in the field. I am thankful for all opportunities given to me by this company and I know that whom ever you find to fill this position will be nothing short of the best, for that is what this company strives for. I am lucky to have been considered good enough for your standards to such a long time, but now it time for me to parts way so that I can grow as a professional. I resign immediately and all future correspondence can be sent via that address listed on my company paperwork. I want to personally say Thank You for every day I've been able to address this company as my employer, it has given me so many happy days and fond memories and I hope that I leave behind many in return._

_Thank you,_

_Mark Tawman_

Skyler looked it over twice before looking to see who all it was sent to, her email address added to list of seven other emails she recognized as inner office addresses. He could have added her by accident, or maybe it was his way of saying goodbye. Skyler didn't know why she got the letter, but it would weigh on her mind that night as she slept.

She put her phone on the nightstand, watching as Tom licked his lips before raising his brows to her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot, then Tom gets hotter...can Skyler cool him down?

Skyler was happy that when she woke the next morning Emma and Julian hadn't left yet, still in bed but not gone. She seemed distracted to Tom and when she turned a chair around so that she could look out the window at the bay he was afraid he had done something wrong. He walked to her side, his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. She gave him an unconvincing smile and he squatted down next to her.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" She opened up her email, handing it to him so he could read it himself and then he looked to her. "Why does this have you upset? Because he's leaving?"

"No, because he sent it to me. At first I thought my name just got added by accident, but I know him. If he was simply replying to some office junk he could be careless, but this his him resigning, he would have triple checked before sending it. It just feels weird." Tom put her phone on the end table just in arms reach and he pulled her hand to him, kissing it softly.

"Darling I wouldn't worry too much about it. Surely it was just a mistake, after all you did work with him for so many years that your name may have just seemed like you were still at the office in his mind." Skyler know he was probably right, so she pushed the thought aside as she leaned down and kiss him softly. As she pulled away she brought her hand to his cheek, her thumb running over his lips softly until he turned and pressed a kiss to her palm. She pulled at his hand while she stood up, Tom wrapping his arms around her as he stood up.

"When do you have to go?" He pulled her body close, smirk on his lips as he looked down at her.

"I've got an hour before I need to get ready. Our guest seemed to have stayed up late, so we could always sneak back to bed." She turned and pulled him behind her, giggling as he shut the door and pulled her hips back to him. His lips were barely touching the shell of her ear as he spoke in a deep low voice that emanated from his chest. "I think it's time for you to strip naked." Her breath hitched in her throat at the shock of his words, making her stand there motionless for a moment, until he slapped her behind with one good smack. She jumped and let out a squeal before she started stripping down quickly. Tom watched as she removed all her pajamas, now standing there naked.

"I'd like you to turn around darling." He took a step back while she did so slowly so he could look her over and once she was facing him, she smirked seeing his straining erection in his pants. He saw her eyes pass over his crotch and he stepped closer, taking her hand and placing it over the fabric covering his hard cock. "This is what you do to me Skyler." She squeezed him, loving the growl that left his chest as she moved her hand over him. He then grasped her wrist, stilling her movements so he could concentrate.

"On your knees." She smiled as she dropped slowly, licking her lips as he watched. Her fingers hooked in the top of his boxers, pulling then down slowly. He raised a brow to her and she moved with more conviction. He let his lips twitch up into a smirk watching her, loving the look on her the floor hungry for him. She removed his pants and now he was standing there ready for her to take him. She then slowly ran the tip of her tongue up the length of his shaft, pressing a kiss to tip before licking her lips now wet from some of his pre-cum. His fingers brushed through her hair, pushing it back where he could bundle it in his hands and he held it as his hips moved forward. Her lips parted, welcoming him as he pressed his length into her. Her hands landed on the front of his thighs, keeping her steady while she moved her mouth and tongue over him. His hand served to urge her deeper, and her humming at the taste of him urged his hips forward.

He let himself get lost, no worry about work and schedules, right now it was just the two of them. He was busy enjoying her hot mouth, his head thrown back in rapture, his mouth slightly open as he breathed out a few curses, "Oh fuck that mouth." He heard her hum a  _mhmm_  in answer and when he looked down he could see the smile in her eyes. He couldn't help but thrust his hips forward, biting his lip as he watched her. He then heard a knock at the door and he stopped, hoping they would just think that he and Sky were still sleeping and leave them be. That wasn't the case though, Emma knocked again talking softly now.

"Sky, are you free? You've got a phone call. It's Mark." Tom let go of her hair, pulling from her mouth bitterly before he turned away then marched into the shower. She called after him, but he just shut the door and Skyler stood up, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as she went to the door. Emma was standing there with the phone in her hand and without a word she just handed Sky the phone before walking away.

"Hello." She sounded a bit annoyed, but she didn't feel guilty about it at all.

"Hey, look I'm sorry to bother you. I only wanted to apologize for sending you that email, I didn't mean to click your name." He sounded genuine, but at the moment she had other things on her mind.

"Look, it's no big deal." He could tell she was preoccupied so he decided to let her go.

"Alright. Well I'll let you get back to time with your chap, Later."

"Bye." She hung up and went back into the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door as she walked over to the bathroom, trying the knob. When she found it unlocked, she opened the door and went in. He was busy washing his hair as she watched him, and she was sure he looked at her, but he never said a word.

"Tom, are you at least going to tell me why you're so upset?" He rinsed his hair first then he pulled the curtain open enough to look out at her.

"I'm not. I was just giving you time to talk to your precious Mark." His tone was cold and the look in his eyes was enough to cause a pain deep in her chest.

"I never asked for him to call! Nor did I ask Emma to answer. I believe I was busy with you, my boyfriend." He was still to angry to listen to her, he only pulled his head back in and finished his shower.

"Could you shut the door on your way out, the air is a bit cold." She was on the verge of tears as she turned and slammed the door. She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before she dressed quickly. She was not in the mood to be confined to his room anymore, she needed out. She looked up to see Emma watching her from the doorway and she could only nod, tears already blurring her vision. She cleared her throat before she sat on the bed.

"I'll walk out with you and Jules. I need to clear my head." Emma was quiet and when Julian walked out of the bedroom he and Emma had slept in he was all smiles, until he saw the girls. He could tell something was wrong, but Emma shook her head, meaning don't ask right now. Skyler grabbed her phone and her bag, then she wrote out a little message to Tom and left it by his phone, but just as she was putting it down he came out of the bath already half-dressed. She simply left the note, hoping he'd take the time to read it.

_You don't need any, but good luck tonight. I wish you the best and will see you later. You are infinite in my heart_

She added a little heart at then end with her initials but now seeing him, the same angry look in his eyes, she wanted to rip the note up and leave, but she walked towards the door. Once it was just an arm's length away she turned to look at him, trying to hide the hurt, the pain behind a stern gaze.

"I'm walking Emma and Julian out. Have a good day and I'll see you later." She tried to keep her tone even, but she knew there was the slightest quiver in it. She prayed he didn't hear it and if he did he showed no indication.

"Thank you. I'll see you then evening when I've finished at the theater." She stood there for a moment, tears threatening her vision and Julian was ready to storm in and find out what was going on, but Emma held his hand tightly.

"Love you." Tom glance up at her, this time she thought she saw a flash of softness in his eyes, but it was gone so fast maybe it was just in her head.

"I love you too darling." With that she turned, her arm grabbing onto Emma as she pulled her out the door and down the hall. On the way out, Julian said goodbye and Tom replied, but not in his usual kind tone, his voice was flat and lifeless. Skyler had heard and once they got inside the elevator she broke down. Emma quickly gave Julian the run down of what happened and he kept asking to go back up to have a  _chat_  with Tom, but Emma refused. They soon were walking out towards the subway station and Skyler remained quiet after she had dried her tears. She too descended into the subway taking the red line with them, parting ways as Emma and Jules got out at Penn Station. Skyler stayed on until Central Park North, then she got out and walked around the park until she found an empty bench. She had learned to stand up to problems, to solve them but this with Tom was different. She felt she had done nothing wrong and yet he got so upset. He was with her all morning, he had to have known he never asked Mark to call, and he definitely knew she didn't ask Emma to answer the call, so why had he gotten so angry? Every time she thought about the look he gave her, she felt like the air had been knock from her lungs, like her stomach was tied in knots and that she could just curl up and die. She had felt heart ache before, but this was extreme. That was when she knew she was madly head over heels in love with him, because the thought of disappointing him had put her in such pain. She knew that they were going to have to talk about this issue that evening, so she took the time to think about what she had to say to him.

His tone was cold and the look in his eyes was enough to cause a pain deep in her chest~ That is the look I imagined, the jaw flex and those eyes staring into her.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Little Lemon Ahead....enjoy.

Skyler spent hours in the park, and when she finally got back to Tom's suite, the sun was setting. She knew he'd still be a while longer, so she took a long shower, still trying to find the right words to say. She just kept coming up blank, not sure that words even existed to say what she wanted him to know. She got out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel while she waited on him. She sat down and looked through the take out menus, realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since her lunch of a hotdogcart. Truth of the matter was she wasn't hungry, so she tossed the menus aside and she tried to occupy her mind, picking up one of the books Tom had read. She had read through two chapters when she heard his keycard in the door, but she was so enthralled in the book that she didn't look up.

"Almost finished with this page, just give me a second." She could hear him chuckle before he spoke.

"Take your time." His voice was a soft purr and she felt like maybe he'd forgotten about that morning. She finished her page, marking it with a slip of paper off the desk then she turned and saw him. He was standing there in his jeans and sweater but what caught her eye was that he was holding a huge bouquet in all shades of reds and pinks in one hand, and in the other he held a bottle of wine. She sat there looking at him for a moment, not sure what else to do until he put the wine on the counter and put the flowers in water. She stood up and walked over to him, turning him to look at her and she could see it, the sadness in his eyes. He just stood there looking at her, unable to say anything. She pulled him into a kiss, and his arms slid around her, pulling her close and holding her tight. Skyler found herself unable to speak when he pulled back, his hands roaming over her cheeks and through her hair.

"I am so sorry, I was sure you wouldn't forgive me. Sweetheart I was out of line and I am just ashamed at how I acted." She took in a deep breath, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I do forgive you. I love you more than anything, not just that. More. I look forward to leaving this all behind to be with you. For the rest of my life I will go where you lead." She paused as he looked her over, his eyes shifting between hers as he licked his lips. "I give my heart to you. True love is a durable fire, in the mind ever-burning, never sick, never dead, never cold, from itself never turning." She couldn't remember when she had heard that, but it came to mind when she looked at him, hoping it explained to him how she felt. He lips collided with hers, thankful that she could forgive him for his anger that morning. He pulled away slowly, almost hesitantly like he never wanted the contact with her to stop.

"Skyler, please know that I do trust you and that I love you more than words could ever describe." She smiled, that was her thought exactly. "You coming to London with me is all I need to show me how much you care. I was jealous this morning, but once I calmed down and thought about it, I realized I jumped to conclusions and I didn't listen to you. I will work to make this up to you, because I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again." His eyes started to turn pink and Skyler couldn't do enough, she ran her fingers through his curls, held his hands before pulling his arms around her. She kept his gaze as she pulled him into the bedroom, taking his clothes off of his body, removing the barriers between them. That night was unlike any that they had shared, taking their time with eyes wide open, truly seeing their love for one another.

Three weeks later and again Skyler was getting ready to watch him in the theater, but tonight she was joined by her mother and Josh. Desirae had began to feel better almost immediately after her treatments were done, and in the past two weeks she had even started to gain back some of her weight. Now as she and Josh arrived at the hotel, she hoped her daughter would recognize her in her new wig. Skyler met them in the lobby, and she started crying when she saw her mother, looking almost like her old self with the wig on.

"You look so good." Desirae smiled hearing her daughter, thankful she approved of the outfit. Desirae had worn a simple silver dress, but she wore a red jacket over it to keep her warm from the chills she would get from time to time. Josh was in a well-tailored suit and Skyler joked. "And you clean up nice, just a little spit and polish was all you needed." He looked down at his suit before offering his arm to both Desirae and Skyler.

"Thank you. You look pretty good too, for such a pain in the ass." She and Josh had grown close, joking back and forth with each other easily, and neither one would get offended. He led them to the car outside and they all joked on the way to the performance. Skyler couldn't get enough of seeing him, thinking she could watch him on stage everyday for the rest of her life. He was always so passionate on stage, but he was behind closed doors with her as well. Perhaps that was the appeal, he was on stage for all the people who would watch, but she saw him, raw and stripped down. Her Tom. After they show he met them backstage again, this night though he didn't want to make them wait, so they left right away and headed to dinner. Tom had somehow managed not only to get a table at one of the city's newest restaurants, but he convinced them to stay open late for him and his party.

Skyler was pleasantly surprised to see him in a suit, but curious too, why was she wearing one. He had also left instructions on how he wanted her to dress, and she followed those to the letter. She wore the black dress he requested, as well as the other parts of the outfit, including her thong panties. She thought this was unusual, but maybe they were just at that point in the relationship where he felt comfortable requesting things like this to add a bit of fun to their nights. Either way she was going to enjoy a night out with him, even if her mom and step-dad were around. Dinner was fun and after it was over Tom almost seemed a little relieved that Josh and Desirae were going to be headed back home that evening. Skyler then knew he did intend for them to have some fun that night.

Skyler indulged in a few glasses of wine, getting quite giggly as dinner wore on. By the end of the night Josh was telling them about some of his glory days stories and Sky couldn't believe he was as wild as he had been. They sat and talked for nearly an hour, enjoying some wine, and pudding. Once the all left, Josh and Desirae caught a cab back to where they were staying in upper Manhattan while Tom and Skyler took a cab back to The Ritz-Carlton. Once they were alone in the elevator Sky couldn't keep her hands to herself, but Tom didn't seem to mind as his lips occupied hers. Her hands slid under his jacket before they slowly loosened his tie. He pressed her back against the wall, pulling her leg to his hip but soon the sound of them reaching their floor stopped them.

"We'll continue this in our room." He whispered in her ear, and Sky could hear the harshness to it, he wanted to play rough again. The thought was tantalizing to her, his hands on her while he used her body, the freedom in letting him have control and the pure pleasure in it. Once they were inside he seized her by the neck, but never grasping hard, while he kissed her forcefully. The gnashing of mouths was almost too much, but he seemed to regain some control of himself, his lips becoming more tender against hers. He pulled away, looking deep into her eyes and she could see the lust, but there was a look of curiosity as well.

"Do you trust me to do what I wish with you?" She could see him smiling, but there was an inquisitive seriousness to his tone. She had hooked up with a "friend" of Emma's once who lived that other lifestyle, so she understood this question fully, and she knew her answer as soon as he asked.

"Of course I do." A wide mischievous smile spread across his lips as he slowly took his tie off then slipped it over her neck. He could see the hint of panic and worry in her eyes, so he reassured her it wasn't how it appeared.

"This is simply so I can lead you where I want you sweetheart, nothing more." He leaned down and kissed her softly before walking away and pulling her into the bedroom by his tie. She wasn't sure if she liked this little "leash" he had created or not. He wasn't pulling it tight nor was he dragging her around, but it still felt like a leash and she wasn't sure. Then he had her next to the bed and he pulled her to him, kissing her forcefully again. Her lips moved to his neck and he whispered in her ear. "I'm happy to see you dressed exactly how I asked, perhaps I should reward you for that."

He pushed her onto the bed face down, shocking her as he pulled up her dress and ripped off her panties quickly. He ran his fingers over her heat, feeling her wetness and purring in her ear.  
"Such a good girl already wet for me." He slid two fingers into her, loving that she writhed and moaned for him. He pumped his fingers into her hard and quickly, and Skyler found herself growing close just from the thought of what was happening. She wrung her hands into the blankets, crying out as the palm of his hand smacked her behind as he continued pumping his fingers. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. "That's right darling, just let it all out." He kept his fingers moving harder and soon she started to shutter. His name drew out into one long moan as she came, coating his fingers with her juices as her orgasm slowly subsided.

Once she opened her eyes he pulled her up off the bed and she was afraid her legs wouldn't hold her, but he pressed her back against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he thrust into her, his breath mixing with hers while the looked each other in the eye. His fingers dug into her thighs as he held onto her, catching her lips in a kiss once in a while. He thrust his hips upward into her and the Skyler loved the thought of him still being in his suit. Curses started leaving her lips and he could barely let her know he was close. As he came she felt the heat of his seed and she let herself come undone with him, once again coating him as she came. Tom kissed her deeply, slowly dropping her thighs then wrapping his arms around her body. He held her close and when his lips pulled away she smiled up at him.

"That was surprising and fucking amazing. I like this assertive side to you Tom. I hope to see it from time to time." He smiled as he started pulling her dress off of her.

"It was, and we will do it again. We will most definitely do it again." Sky undressed him once her dress was on the floor and soon they were in the shower.

That smile                                                                                                     and this....

 


	44. Chapter 44

Slowly Skyler had emptied out her apartment but today it was done. Tom only had another four days left of performances and now she was officially moved out. She was also debt free, which felt better than anything. Her student loans were finally paid off and her car was sold and the balance of the loan transferred to the new owner. She looked around the empty apartment, sad to leave but happy to start a new chapter of her life. She had the door open, turning to see Eric, the complex manager standing in the doorway.

"I'm actually sort of sad to see you leave kiddo." She smiled at him before looking down at the keys in her hand. He walked in and walked around the living room before looking out the window. "I remember showing you this place, just graduated and looking to make big plans. Now look at you, moving to London." She chuckled as she thought back to they day she decided she'd live here.

"I told you I was going to travel the world, capturing it all through my lens. I guess this is the start." He laughed as he looked at her.

"I suppose it is. Look, if London doesn't work out, I'll always have a place here for you. I couldn't have asked for a better tenant, but for what it's worth, I hope it does work out." She looked around before smiling at him, tossing the keys in his direction.

"Thanks, me too." She then turned and left, taking down the last box with her and sliding it into the truck she'd borrowed from her uncle. What stuff she didn't sell, she was either taking or storing at her grandparents house. She took one last look before climbing in the truck and driving over to see her grandparents. She unloaded her things, putting them neatly in the basement before taking the truck back to her uncle. She assured everyone she'd be back to say goodbye once Tom was finished with work, then they would be off across the ocean. She then made her way to the train station before heading back down to the city.

Sky walked into the Ritz-Carlton and the man whom she had first known as big, tall and grumpy came over. She looked up at him and he could tell by her melancholy look that something was off.

"Miss Jackson, how are you today?" She looked up at Ron and offered him a slight smile.

"I'll be fine, just saying goodbye to my first apartment. I know it sounds silly, but there's a lot of good memories there." He held up a finger before walking over to the desk, pulling one of the lilies out of the bouquets and handing it to her.

"The memories travel with you, you'll never lose those." She smiled at him, knowing he was right.

"Thanks Ron." She then went upstairs to their room and she decided to go for a walk. She took out her camera and phone and left again, Ron making sure to open the door for her when she left. She spent the daylight hours walking and taking pictures of street art and murals. She wandered through the city and before too long she started loosing daylight. She started to make her way back down towards Battery Park when she noticed she had gone further than she thought, lost in the images she was taking. She had made her way up to NYU and she contemplated taking a cab back to the hotel.

She thought to herself that she'd be alright and she kept walking, looking through the pictures she had taken while she kept moving south. She then stopped, having that feeling of someone behind her. She kept going, speeding her steps slightly as she pulled out her cell, calling the Ritz-Carlton, but it just rang and rang. She kept hearing footsteps behind her and again she quickened her pace. She tried the phone again, still no answer as she moved along. She then put her camera in one hand, ready to blind someone with the flash if they made a move on her. The footsteps behind her quickened and drew closer, causing her to run.

She was just a few blocks from the hotel when it happened. She was running from the footsteps behind her, when her heel broke on her boot, and the next few steps were alright, but then she landed one on some uneven pavement and she stumbled. She was unable to stop her forward momentum and she went tumbling out in front of some on coming traffic. Skyler thought that night that someone was watching over her, because by all accounts she should have been hit. She somehow managed to avoid getting too hurt, only twisting her ankle and ending up with some scraped up knees and hands. Her camera was busted, but she'd take that over being ran over by a yellow taxi any day. The only contact she had with the oncoming car was its side mirror hit her on the way by, giving her a good gash just in the beginning of her hairline. The person who had followed her came over to help her to her feet, and when Skyler looked up to the woman, she seemed flustered.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just had seen pictures of you out with Tom and I wanted to know if I could get your picture with me." Skyler gave the woman a confused look, not sure what to say to her.

"Um, I don't think it's a very good time now, considering I now have this huge injury on my head." Soon she had managed to pull herself free, headed back to the hotel as soon as she could. At that point she didn't care if she was followed, shoe only wanted to be back in the comfort of their room. She was just out front when she glanced at her phone, Tom should be arriving any minute. She hurried inside, and when Ron saw her, he helped her up to the room before leaving her to clean up on her own.

Tom arrived just two minutes later and when he got to their room he saw the ruined boots as he walked in. He heard the shower running and he made his way into the bedroom, but what he saw disturbed him. Her camera lay on the bed, busted and her shirt next to it, blood smeared on it. Her jeans were laying just outside the bathroom door and he could see where they ripped and too had blood on them. With alarm he opened the bathroom door and said her name, causing her to jump and squeal.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" She pulled back the curtain and he could see the water tinted pink as it ran down her.

"I've had a shit night, skinned my knees but I'm fine." There were cuts and abrasions all down her legs and on her left side, not to mention that gash on her forehead, and he looked her over twice.

"Have you had that cut on your head checked out? Darling it looks nasty." She turned, rinsing the soap from her body as he looked on.

"Cut on my head?" He watched her closely, seeing her close her eyes and sway slightly. She reached up and touched it tentatively, hissing in pain as her fingers got near it. "I'm just tired."

"You're dizzy." She opened her eyes and he could see her struggling to focus on him. "Darling you're going the hospital, I'm phoning an ambulance now." She turned off the water, getting out slowly before wrapping a towel around her and turning to see him talking on the phone. She then felt like he was too loud before falling to her knees. Tom rushed to her side, and she started crying, scared because she knew something was wrong. Tom wrapped an arm around her, helping her to her feet as she tried to walk to the bedroom. He told whom ever he was on the phone with to hurry and he hung up, focusing his attention on her. He helped her dress and then he knelt before her, asking her what happened.

"I was running away from something, um someone maybe. I fell, I remember thinking I was lucky I didn't get hit, but I don't know how it happened." He could tell she scared, and he felt so helpless, unable to explain what happened, but he was sure she had somehow suffered a concussion.

Ten minutes later they were in the back of the ambulance and Tom watched as the paramedic kept asking her questions, trying to keep her mind focused but it wouldn't always work. She looked at Tom, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly as they wheeled her into the E.R. It was hard to see her as scared as she was, and as they took her back to get x-rays he felt sure that they would come back with some devastating news. He had never seen her so confused before and it really shook him to see her like that. The orderly brought her back a few minutes later and as she laid on the bed she kept mumbling about being tired.

"Sweetheart, I know you're tired, but I want you to stay awake until the doctor comes in, alright?" She smiled at him, touching his cheek as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Tom dear, I'm sure you're fine. If I take a little nap the doctor will wake me when he comes in. No need to worry. I'm right here." He kept talking to her, singing, even telling jokes, anything to keep her awake, but he didn't know how long he could go on. They had already been in the hospital for an hour when the doctor came in and looked at Tom then Skyler.

"Miss Jackson, I'm Doctor White. It looks like you've suffered a minor concussion this evening. Can you tell me what happened?" She looked at him.

"I fell, on my way back to the hotel I was being followed. I fell when I ran." She looked like there was more she couldn't remember and the doctor shook his head.

"Alright, well this is what we're going to do. We are going to keep you in overnight, just so that we can monitor your condition, make sure nothing worsens then, tomorrow as long as you're doing better, we will let you go home." She looked at Tom, holding his hand as some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me here, please." The fear in her eyes was real and he leaned over to her, kissing her forehead.

"I promise I'll stay." He then turned his attention to the doctor. "She keeps telling me she wants to sleep, is she alright to now?"

"She should be alright, but to be sure we will wake her up every two to three hours, but I don't think we're going to run into any problems. The injury is minor, but some of her symptoms are what I'm concerned about. I don't like the dizziness, the confusion nor the fact that she's so scared, so we will just keep here for observation, but hopefully she will be ready to leave in the morning." The doctor then left and when Tom looked down at her she was already sleeping.

When they arrived at the room she had been admitted into, Tom looked her over again, thankful it wasn't any worse. He could see a bruise developing on her arm and he was sure if he looked, there would be more on her side and her legs. He covered her with the blanket and laid his head next to her, trying to get a little rest of his own, but sleep would not come easy for him that night.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of this story. There may be a part two, but not for little while. Thank you all who continued to read this little crazy story, it means the world to me!

 

Tom gave his final performance and Skyler couldn't have been more proud of him and his work. They had spent the next morning sleeping in, catching up on what little they had got the past few days. She woke up with a headache and Tom rushed to get her some pain pills and water while she slowly got out of bed. She had been getting headaches often and had been quite irritable since the hospital, but he knew from his research that it was a common issue during recovery. He had made sure she stayed at the hotel, resting a majority of the day, but last night she insisted on being there for him, and he did enjoy it, but it wore her out so he knew today could be difficult. When he came back to her she was curled up on her side with a worried look on her face.

"Sweetheart what is it?" He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair back out of her face as she looked up at him.

"I know I'm being hard on you, but sometimes its like I can't focus on one thing. This will get better right? I'll go back to my normal self?" Her eyes were pink now and Tom knew they had been over this before, but she just couldn't remember.

"Of course you'll get better. The doctor said the injury was minor and that you will eventually go back to how you were before, a perfect recovery. It will take some time though darling, you just need to have some patience." She took his hand and he leaned over to kiss her head. "Do you still want to fly out tomorrow? We can postpone for a few days if you want."

"Fly where?" He was shocked as he looked at her, but the slight smirk pulling at the corner of her lips told him that she was teasing him.

"Don't tease like that, my heart jumped to my throat thinking you were getting worse." Sky sat up and lightly ran her hand over his slight stubble of his cheek, smiling as she looked up at him.

"I promise I won't joke like that anymore. Don't shave today, I like this look." He raised a brow at her, tilting his head slightly as if to ask if she was serious. She leaned in close to him, her eyes fluttering as her lips swept across his in a soft caress. He had one hand across her legs to prop him up and the other slid up her back, supporting her as he leaned over her. She was soon back on her pillow and Tom had shifted, now on his knee next to her as his upper body slid over hers.

Once they were both out of the shower, Skyler started getting ready to head over to her grandparents restaurant where her family were going to gather to say goodbye to her. She put on a pair of jeans and fun little t-shirt before drying her hair and putting on minimal make up. Tom had dressed in black slacks and a button up, planning on throwing a sweater on in case it got cool. He was laying back on the bed watching her as she brushed her hair, pulling it up in a messy bun before looking at him.

"I know I'm taking forever." He only smiled as he got up and made his way over to the bathroom door, leaning against it as she put on a necklace in the mirror.

"Nonsense. How are you feeling? I know the doctor said not to let you physically exhort yourself, but there was just no stopping you." She gave him a grin in the mirrors reflection, raising her brows before talking.

"Well you know, when you want something, sometimes its worth the ache later." She turned around to look at him, leaning on the sink as he came over and kissed her forehead. "Seriously thought, I don't feel bad at all. Tired yes, but the headache is gone." She looked up at him and could read the happiness on him.

"Really, that's fantastic. Are we nearly ready then?" She nodded as they both made their way into the other room, putting on shoes and grabbing sweaters before heading out. They took a cab to the restaurant in Midtown, Skyler nervous about him meeting more of her family. Her grandparents had closed for the private event and Skyler was surprised to see so many cars in the parking lot. As they walked in the door Jacob ran over, jumping into her arms as everyone else stood around talking. As she looked around she could see her grandparents, her aunt and uncle, her mom and Josh and Jacob's parents Samantha and Chris. The other few people seemed to friends of her mother's and she turned her back to the crowd, whispering to Tom.

"So it begins." He wasn't sure what she meant until they walked in and Desirae came over hugging them both.

"I hope you don't mind I invited a few people." Skyler sat down Jacob, kissing his head before standing up.

"Is this everyone? Or should we expect more?" Desirae could hear the coldness to Skyler's voice and looked around the room, not sure what she had done wrong.

"No, I think everyone is here." Skyler only smiled and nodded as she walked over to her grandparents, hugging them close. Behind her Jacob pulled on Tom's sleeve. Tom smiled at the little boy, picking him up and laughing as Jacob attempted to whisper in his ear.

"Is Ky O.K." Tom looked at him confused until he realized the little one was pointing to his own forehead, just at the hairline. He was worried about her wound.

"Yes, Skyler is fine, just a little bump on the head but the doctor says don't worry." Jacob motioned to be put down and when Tom stood upright again Desirae was there with one of her friends, asking Tom for a photo. Skyler turned around to see what was happening and she felt the anger rising to quick. She stormed over standing between Tom and the camera. Her mom then looked at her, but Desirae didn't look abashed at all. Skyler then turned to the woman and smiled a sick smile before standing on a chair next to Tom, speaking loudly.

"If you are not related to me by blood or marriage, I suggest you leave. This is a private family affair and I'm sorry if you felt you were invited, but I'd like to enjoy a quiet evening with my family. Goodbye." She hopped off the chair and took Tom's hand, leading him over to her grandparents while she hoped the guest of her mother left. Tom watched as Desirae came over, anger written on her face. She asked Skyler for a word in private but Sky stood there.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends." Skyler looked around and laughed, a bitter laugh full of spite.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we were here to spend time with your friends, I thought it was about me leaving." Desirae stood close, whispering harshly as Sky tried hard to control her anger.

"I forgot what a self-centered little brat you are." Tom put his hand on her back, being a support for her as she stood up to her mom.

"I forgot that you think I owe you more than I could ever repay back in one lifetime." Desirae only stood there before looking around the room at everyone who was watching them.

"I guess I ask too much for you huh? What about all that I gave up for you?" Skyler couldn't hold back her tears as she started at her mother for a moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I never asked you to give up anything, but as a mother you do what you can to give your child more than you ever had, not blame your child for ruining your dating life." Desirae now let out an anger laugh before spitting out her words like venom.

"You think it was only my dating life? what about my prom, what about college parties? What about all those times I would have loved a spring break or a simple vacation? But no I couldn't because I chose to have you, to keep the one connection I had to my first love. And what did I get for that, a kid and a ton of student loans." The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Tom took a step closer to her and Sky shocked everyone when she spoke.

"I can't ever change that you're my mom, but I sure as hell don't have to be around you. I think you better leave." Skyler saw Josh walking over and taking her mother by the shoulders, but the look in his eyes was nothing short of shame. Soon he left with Desirae and the only people left in the room were her family. She wrapped her arms around Tom's middle as she cried a little and Tom hated that their last night in New York had to go this way. After a moment Jacob came over, holding up a picture as he called for Sky.

"Ky, don't be sad. I made you dis." She smiled as she picked up the boy, hugging him tight and kissing his cheeks while he giggled. She then turned around to her family, smiling even with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, now that the drama is over, let's pop open a bottle and eat. Tom starved me today." Every laughed at her little quip and soon the mood in the room had shifted.

Dinner was eaten and wine was drank and after that was finished Elizabeth served desert and everyone sat around and talked. Before too long the floor was cleared and everyone danced well into the night. Everyone laughed and cheered as Tom showed off some if his dance moves, until Skyler accidentally spilled her wine on his shirt when Jacob bumped into her legs. Tom went into the office to change from his shirt to his sweater and when he came out, he was playing the guitar he had found in the corner. Everyone stopped and listened to him singing and playing and when his song was done Skyler smiled, walking over and kissing him.

"Hai il mio cuore, signore." She wasn't sure if he spoke any Italian or not, but when he answered Nonni sighed in the background.

"E avete il mio. Per sempre." Skyler took the guitar and handed it to her grandfather who played it while she pulled Tom to his feet, dancing with him while everyone watched on. Soon David and Elizabeth joined them followed by Nonni and Chris. Samantha held Jacob in her arms, dancing with him slowly as his little head started to nod.

That evening was their last in New York for a while, but Skyler knew she'd only have to tell Tom she needed to go home and he'd whisk her away back to the city she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai il mio cuore, signore = You have my heart sir
> 
> E avete il mio. Per sempre= And you mine. Forever


End file.
